Galaxy Pirates
by Colossal the Omega
Summary: An Unknown Figure came freeing Aizen with an offer to have his revenge on Soul Society. Now free he's made plans for his return, but has to work with others in order for his revenge plan to work. What is Aizen's intentions, who is he working with, and why did the Unknown Figure release him?(Rated T for safety)(On Hold Rewritten in Progress)
1. Aizen's Return

**Hello Everyone, I know this is sudden, but I like to fix some of the chapters. Now that I had the time to think and process some of the chapters. I want to fix some of them. So by the time this is done, some of the work should be better then before.**

 **If your reading this now, then know this chapter and others have been redone. After that, it will continue again.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, One Piece, or anything except OC's.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Aizen's Return**

Here deep within Soul Society in the darkest pit where the light can never shine or glimmer are the worst criminals have in history of Soul Society. Here all who been place in this confinement have been long forgotten or just erase from existence thanks to their heinous deeds done by one or many against them and other innocent souls. They have put away criminals that many would no longer remember wiping them out from history for all to be forgotten by time. What lies within the dark abyss is a certain prison cell that has recently been put in here. In this particular cell is a man who by all means consider the worst scum amongst the Shinigami community name Aizen.

For not only did he back-stab those that are his closest friends, allies, comrades, even family, he also lead a campaign against the Shinimgami by using the one soul enemy of Soul society called 'Hollows'. With his knowledge of Gotei 13, Shinimgami powers and techniques, he created some of the most powerful hollows who are now called Arrancar. This was all done thanks to a special item that once belong to Kisuke Urahara, as such Aizen found some use in it's power doing experiments that created the Visored before having Arrancar army at his beck and call. This also has aloud him to create his top 10 best fighters, generals or strongest warriors under his command called Espada.

With them on his side and many other hollows following his command he lead them to war against Soul society calling the battle Winter War. This and many other things happening at once had brought the Gotei 13 divided against him in the hollow world and human world, making this nearly impossible to control the situation. Plus two other Shinimgami came following him for loyalty or other reasons at hand. Despite this, the result of this battle ended on Gotei 13's favor due to few weakness Aizen has displayed, his over confidents, underestimating his enemies, and lack of trust in his comrades along with back-stabbing. As all that was happening the two sides fought with each other for the purpose of revenge, wounded pride, or many other reasons that weren't name. Giving Aizen a chance to complete his goal which was to become the Soul King allowing him to rule Soul Society and Earth with an Iron Fist. Unfortunately for him, he treated everything like it's a game thinking he win no matter the results.

Other then that he is by far the most intelligent by his own right. Far more intelligent than most could possibly imagine as well as cunning once a plan or scheme once Aizen thinks about is put into action, and most of all even now without his Zanpakuto he is by far stronger along with being more powerful than most can imagine. Making Aizen more dangerous than most could even comprehend, even now being strap on a chair he has more Reiatsu(Spiritual Pressure) that is equal to the strongest among captains with the exception of captain commander and others.

Still even with all these achievements Aizen didn't win the war, so all that said. He is now trap within the prison cell along with the worst scum in Soul Society with no hope of escape or any hope of seeing daylight again.

 **Kingdom Hearts OST: Villains of a Sort**

However even when evil in defeat, slayed or destroyed even, there are those who wait, watching all the events happening when given a opportunity will bring a darker, more sinister being into play. This being or whatever being that is brought into will bring darkness to those unexpected by it's nature. In a way, sometimes what evil brings is the result of something ancient, the being considered darker then most with a foul purpose. And this being is wearing a black coat(Kingdom Hearts Org. clothes) showing no face or appearance on what he is or why he is here was walking in the deepest darkness to find Aizen lock away, rotting for who know how many centuries. He had no hard time finding him as his Reiatsu give off a dangerous arua to his power.

Somehow he found his location avoiding detection by anyone outside or inside Regardless if they are shinimgami or not. Once the Black Coat figure reach his destination he stare at Aizen who seem to be resting for preserving his strength and power. Aizen knew someone was here, but didn't know who as his Reiatsu gave off a dark feeling in his being. Opening his eyes Aizen saw that some restraints have been remove in order to see, now knowing his unknowing visitor is someone with a black coat along with black gloves and shoes giving a appearance of somehow who doesn't want to be found out. The two stared at one another trying to measure each other up, even if it's a small detail they may have overlook Aizen knew he had an uninvited guest coming in to face him without the Shinimgami's permission.

If Aizen didn't have a mask strap on his face he'd show smile along with curiosity on why this figure is here seeing him, bringing his interest at what his visitor had to offer. "Well, this is most surprising. I didn't know I was allow visitors at my imprisonment. Tell me, if you know why I am here along with what I have done. Then you sneaking in here without the Shinimgami's notice. Am I alright to assume you want something out of this meeting." The figure stared at Aizen for a few seconds before answering, "No you aren't, and yes you are right. I am here on my own terms meaning this conversation is between you and me" Said the MF(Mysterious Figure).

The way Aizen saw this, he was more amused by what this stranger is doing then wanting to listen what he had to say, so Aizen decided to humor this figure instead, "Than what do I own the pleasure of your company at my cell. Surely you didn't come here to just visit me as friends. Because of what I have done and my reputation, but at the same you came here not because of what I have to offer. Nor did you come here because you wanted an alliance with me?" Aizen as he continue with a smile, "If I were to guess, your here cause you wanted to give someone like me a second chance? Am I wrong?" Aizen said with curious eyes, but with a hidden intent just in case. In times like this is when he enjoys playing games with one's mind and thought. So much so, that it became a hobby to mess with people just by conversation or action of his choice.

What he didn't know was this MF is someone you didn't mess with nor play games with if you wanted to survive. As such the MF knew his type and knew how to mess with people as well. "You are correct as you are perceptive. I am here to offer you a chance not only to be free, but to take revenge on those who have sent you here in the first place, by your choice?"

Aizen look at the MF for any falsehood or any tricks by just looking in his eyes, but couldn't find any even when he can't see who is underneath the hood, not that the darkness didn't make it harder to see in his case either. Even if this was a chance of an lifetime most would take it, Aizen however is not most. He also knew that this MF is something you don't mess with, in a way the two are more alike then given credit for with some difference.

If this was any other situation Aizen would have more control in the conversation and actions of his choice, which makes this situation more interesting even for him. Cause if one thing goes wrong, he's dead which makes this situation more fun then he realize."And what would I have to give in exchange for this freedom, I know this freedom does not come without a price of course." Aizen said raising an eyebrow in amused knowing there is a catch to this deal.

MF knew this would come, but had to be honest if any hope for this to work in his favor. Which is why when telling the truth of certain knowledge has brought more shock and allies then most realize. "Only one, and that is your powers and strength." MF could tell that somewhat that Aizen's expression change into seriousness on what he is demanding, but still keep his face the same, despite his narrowed eyes shown. So he explain in order to assured him of what he demands.

"Allow me to explain, in order for you to be free I must make the Seireitei think you are still here. But in order to do that I have to take two-thirds of your essence to fool those who would suspect your escape, which makes this deal harder to demanded consider how strong your reiatsu is even in this state. So for them to remain unaware of your presence and actions I have to take some essence from you in order to replicate your existence that still linger in this cell. But by doing so I must separate your essence of all your strength and power from your being. This process depends on how powerful the individual is on his own, giving that you are indeed powerful despite having no Zanpakuto is very impressive while even being strap to this chair of confinement. This process will leave all your strength and powers behind to replicate your presence, camouflaging your existence outside of this cell. However once doing this you are left powerless, if not weaken at most until you can regain your strength and power, if not more then before. This will let you be free from this place once I transport you from this world." MF explained gaving a moment of silence as Aizen process this information to sink in.

By default, this actually has him worried, if not scared by this ability that he claims will happen once accepting his terms. On one hand he will escape this prison and be free of his own will after finishing business with whatever this figure wants him doing. On the other hand, if giving his essence that requires two-thirds of his being will weaken him. This would leave Aizen more vulnerable to whatever may try and kill him. He knows that this figure is by far more sinister then himself by his Reiatsu alone. Considering that this situation itself is something a criminal would more likely do than a law enforcer.

With that in mind, there is no telling what he'll when offering his essence will kill him or not. Fortunately MF already figure this out offering some comfort, even if it's hollow words in turn(no pun intended), "If you are worried about this then fear not, once you are free I will give you strength and powers once we return to this world. However I will say this, if you gain new strength and power on your own making your essence strong, then combine old essence of your former strength, you will gain more power then what you have now then before. Which if you train right, while becoming stronger as well, this will make you more powerful then your previous self. But for this to work you will have to lose some of your essence's strength and powers, as such you have to offer enough to fool all who live in Soul Society in order for this to work and then reclaim all that you have lost in order to be whole once more." This brought small comfort to Aizen, even if it's hollow words as he guess. But this also brought some interesting ideas on how this process make this seem a cheap way of being more powerful then he is now. Even so, his answer was already in mind.

"I'm sorry, but I have no interest in whatever you have to offer. While it does sound like a good deal, I still like it here and I rather wait here comfortable in my chair listening to what the outside world has in store for me." Aizen said with a confident smile under the mask. MF look like he was frozen still, but in reality he was sighing in annoyance, this seem like to much of a habit for his type along with many villains, criminals, bad guys, and other types in general, but was not done yet.

"I really didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice." MF reach for Aizen's forehead with nothing but the tip of his fingers, in that instant his eyes widen in shock witnessing something that is incredible. In a instant Aizen saw the Big Bang seeing stars flashing in his sight, but what caught his attention next was something he didn't expect. Worlds that are similar to earth, places with different culture or species as a whole, battles that had powers unknown to him, all the information flashing in his mind at once, but at the same time saw everything clearly without understanding anything at all. This feeling brought something in his soul long forgotten, and yet was something that felt warm and pleasant in his being. Once MF pulled his hand away Aizen took deep breaths for only 5 seconds to calm down, once he went to normal Aizen knew that what he witness was something nobody should know about making him sweating bullets from his head while breathing heavily, taking at least 30 seconds for his breathing to normal rate, he realize this isn't your normal visitor.

Staring at the MF with glare that could burn through his skull, he demanded,"Who are you." Now being serious, realizing the gravity of his situation.

"Who am I is not important. But what is important are your decision to make on this offer and what you saw in your vision I have given you." He said, keeping what he knows to himself without revealing too much information. Aizen had to think for a moment to know what that vision was, it seem like something that always was beyond his reach. Something that he long wanted to obtain for himself, but was too far to reach. at this moment Aizen realize that everything that he knew... was too small. Everything is too small to the point of suffocation from being trap in not just the place, but the whole world in general, which lead to the obvious question.

"What was that... Vision?" Aizen ask wanting to know the answer.

"That... is knowledge." MF answered, "Knowledge of not just the solar system, or galaxy, but the universe itself. What you saw was something very unattainable for many, and yet only few have known this knowledge leaving many mysterious unheard or proven true. What this knowledge you saw, was knowledge outside of this world that only few know to this day, and that is-" He lean closer to Aizen, "You and all on this world are not the only earth or planet existing in this universe. For there are others... others that would make your wildest dreams come true. And I am willing to give you this freedom to explore the universe, only if you help on this one quest?" MF said, Aizen saw that this is no ordinary stranger, this figure was one who had the ability and power to give those willing to take it for just one request of his choosing. Now taking the situation seriously, A smile creep on both almost as much as his former partner Gin, for this made his decision easy to make and filled with glee.

 **A/N: Optional to skip down below**

* * *

 _Why are we here? Questions like that are given to us when we began to experience the meaning of Life, World, Reality, and People. And sometimes just knowing will make your life a living hell full of shit! And that is 90% of the misfortune when we are born, start to live a life, just hit rock bottom for no reason or other reasons that just make our lives fill like shit. However in that 90% there are those who make good of their misfortune bring the best of them in their daily lives._

 _In a universe full of misfortune we tend to take our life for granted just because we don't realize how great our lives can be at times. Sometimes that is just our nature to forget and feel we know everything and got all the greatest in our lives until you realize only 0.01% of those people got it easy and better lives that ours. That is why for those who became say a Galactic Ranger, Superhero, Superstar, or any others have the fortunate lives. While those who become thieves, gangsters, or even pirates tend to have the misfortune in their lives._

 _But that can't be said for this one world and this one pirate crew who make the best of their misfortune to have the best of their lives a fun day or night. And that is the Straw Hat Pirate Crew, a band of misfits that come together from some misfortune to make the best of them the most exciting time of their lives._

 _Franky, Shipwright of the crew who recently join and build the Straw Hat Pirates their own ship to sail the Grandline. He is also a half human-half cyborg(front side) that is powered by cola. Raised to be a shipwright and apprentice by Tom was aspired to be shipwright just like him, however a incident happen involving Cipher Pol agents deciding to frame Tom of an crime and his apprentices they didn't committed. Tom taking the blunt of the crime save his apprentices from a fate he alone will be facing. Franky not accepting this went to get Tom back, but failed which lead to him being a cyborg. Now joining the Straw Hat Crew they defeated the CP9 agents that wanted the Pluton for their own deeds, but met crushing defeat at their hands. Now with him joining the ship will be in good hands and the crew will be able to sail once more keeping the memories of the Merry Go. in their hearts while the spirit will live on the Sunny Go._

 _Nico Robin, Archaeologist of the crew who recently tried to leave the crew, but after the Straw Hat Pirates prove they are willing to go to many lengths to save her from a terrible fate ahead from CP9's grasp. She is staying with them for as long as they will be together. She has the Devil Fruit power of Hana Hana no Mi which allows the user to replicate and sprout any parts of the body on the surface rather it be an object or living thing. She use to live on a island home of Archaeologist with unlimited knowledge, however she was left only some other living relatives while her Mother Nico Olvia was away in search with other Archaeologist. But she was pick on for being different and having powers of her own, the misfortune was worst as the earlier Cipher Pol agents went to the island to eliminate not only the island, but the people as well with a Buster Call sending the island into flames along with anyone she knew including her mother who had return at the bad time. After Crocodile defeated, a shichibukai with a secret organization called Baroque Works without the World Government knowledge the Straw Hat Crew defeat the organization and Crocodile while saving Alabasta with Princess Vivi on their side. Robin join their crew only temporary until she will leave again, but after being with them for so long she began to enjoy their company and wanted to stay with them even longer and to become stronger for her friends._

 _Tony Tony Chopper, Doctor of the crew who helps heal others to better health condition. He has the power of the Hito Hito no Mi which allows him to act, talk and think like a human being with the ability of transforming into three forms, animal form, Human form, and hybrid form. However with the Rumble Ball Chopper not only had the power to transform into different, but 7 at once within 3 minutes. The downside is when taken a second time in a short span the transformation goes out of control having no sense of transformation in any form, but when taken a third time that is when Chopper turns what they would call Monster point. Chopper had it bad since birth all because of his blue nose, when growing up Chopper had to leave the herd only to be rejected as a monster by the humans in his home island. Until he met Dr. Hiluluk who became a father figure and taught everything he knew about medicine. Unfortunately Dr. Hiluluk was ill and wasn't that a great doctor, but that didn't stop him from helping the sick and poor. One day an incident involve Wapol tricking Dr. Hiluluk out of hiding thinking the 20 doctors were sick when in reality Wapol just wanted all the doctors except his 20 exiled or killed. This was Dr. Hiluluk last time being around as Chopper was devastated, but now started to live with Dr. Kureha who not only a mother figure is also a teacher of medicine as well. Years later the Straw Hat Crew came to the island looking for help for their navigator while at the same time Wapol came to the island as well. However with Luffy getting Nami the medicine she needed and defeating Wapol as well convincing Chopper to come along. The Straw Hat Crew gain a doctor who also gain friendship from the crew members._

 _Sanji, Cook of the crew who makes all the meals they need to keep them in shape. His fighting style involves 'black leg style' means a lot of kicking without hands(only reason cause of his code for his hand kept safe for cooking) in his fights. Used to be raise by Chef Zeff aka Red-leg Zeff, Sanji learn he had about Cooking and the fighting style of fighting with only his legs. Years back he was an apprentice cook in a cruise ship when pirates raid them in a storm, unfortunately raiding a ship in a storm was a bad idea as the two ships sink to the bottom of the ocean leaving only two survivors Sanji and Zeff(pirate captain at the time). When stranded Sanji had his portion while Zeff had his portion of food to last until they can be recuse, but as Sanji was losing more food and getting desperate. Sanji decide to try and go get Zeff's portion only to find that all he had was gold the whole time and had only ate his one foot. Sanji was beyond shock at how he risk his life for him after everything that has happen and that was when they were recuse. Years later Sanji was a chef at the floating restaurant called Baratie, when the Straw Hat Pirate came now officially a crew came along, Luffy got in trouble with the restaurant, but was able to repay them back after Luffy help stop a Pirate raid lead by Don Krieg and his men. Along the way Sanji was inspired by Luffy to travel the seas as the Ship's cook helping them accomplish all their dreams._

 _Usopp, Sniper of the crew who can shoot from far away targets with nothing, but a slingshot. His fighting style involves using tactic, gunpowder, gadgets and more in his arsenal. Years back when Usopp was young, he admired his father even if he is a pirate himself. Usopp wanted to go, but was too young at the time, however his mother couldn't be around while he grew up cause she became ill and died from sickness. While growing up he lie about pirates are coming as his way of hoping one day that his father would come back someday along the way he create a pretend pirate group name Usopp pirates. However his lies became the same as the little boy who cried wolf cause when a Butler name Klahadore was really a pirate name Captain Kuro trick everyone into thinking he was a nice gentlemen for 3 years when in reality he wanted the fortune for himself by killing the rich woman name Kaya who was in turn friends with Usopp as well. When Luffy and his gang arrive on the island, they were trying to get a ship and supplies for their travels. But once they got involve with Usopp to defend the village against Kuro and his pirate crew, Usopp was able to save Kaya and Luffy help defeat kuro before bloodshed would happen. Usopp decided he had to go out to ocean to be a brave warrior like his father as Usopp would say. Luffy and his gang invited Usopp to join them as they then became a 4 member crew while having their first ship the Merry Go._

 _Nami, Navigator of the crew who guides the ship and crew rather it be storm or high seas throughout their journeys. Her fighting style is using a Bo staff, after getting it upgrade twice by Usopp it now has the powers of the weather in her command. Years back she didn't know about her real parents, but knew about her adopted parent Bellemere and her adopted sister Nojiko who are as much her real family as any other. One day Nami had a fight with Bellemere that would change Nami forever as it was also the day Pirates took over the island and killed her while taking Nami branding her as one of them since all they wanted from her is the talent of drawing map charts very well at an young age. The promise between Arlong captain of his Fishmen crew and Nami was if she get 100 Million Beli to him she can buy her village from the pirates. Since than she has been gathering money on her journeys stealing treasure from pirates only, this lead to meet Luffy and Zoro who are just two pirates starting out while they also had to deal with Buggy the Clown and his pirate crew. Nami started to get to knowing Luffy better as they stayed on the island seeing Luffy was different from the other pirates. This lead to Nami teaming up with the two to face against Buggy's pirate crew and defeating him in the process. Along their journeys Nami decided it was time to depart taking the Merry Go. and set sail to her home island. But the now Pirate Crew wasn't giving up as they set sail after her right when they defeated Don Krieg and got Sanji as their cook. Nami at first, along with the island and village didn't want outside help especially from pirates. But when Arlong played dirty by paying the marines to work for him and take what money Nami earn in order to save the village. Everything fell apart as it brought Nami nothing but anger and sadness. Luffy along with the crew wasn't willing to leave as this made Nami beg for help, though the crew would've help anyway, as this made them march towards Arlong's base of operations and with a lot of fighting brought them to crushing defeat. Nami now free decided from there on she will join the crew as the official navigator. With the village and Sister supporting her decision the crew set sail for the grandline in hopes that they will find their dreams out in the world._

 _Roronoa Zoro, Swordsman and First Mate of the crew who used his sword as his right-hand man to help accomplish Luffy's dream as the same can be said in return. His fighting style is swordsmanship using three swords style called santoryu, a style where he holds two blades on both hands and one on his mouth. He is also able to use other fighting styles called nitoryu - two sword style, ittoryu - one sword style, mutoryu - no sword style, and finally Kyutoryu - nine sword style for his ultimate fighting technique. He lived a simple life, until one day Zoro wanted to become a swordsman. So he enter a dojo where he end up beating everyone their except one name Kuina. She was the best student they had in the Dojo having defeat Zoro every time they fought. One night Zoro decided to challenge her to a real sword fight with Zoro having two swords and Kunia having one. In the end she defeated Zoro once again, but through that came a promise that one day one of them will become the greatest swordsman or woman in the world. However a day came when Kunia died causing grief for the Zoro the most out of everyone. his resolve however became stronger as he took Kunia's sword as promise that one day he will become the world's greatest swordsman that will reach the heavens. After his training was done Zoro took off along the way becoming a Bounty Hunter making a name for himself. That is until he reach a navy base that decide to be an ass from the son Helmeppo and captain Axe-hand Morgan of the Marine base. This created an deal between Helmeppo and Zoro that if he would have to survive a month without food, he let the incident slide. Zoro agreed, but Helmeppo wasn't a man of his word as he plan to kill Zoro whenever he felt like it. But at the same time Luffy came along with Coby at the Marine base getting involve in the situation which in turn had Zoro free if he join Luffy's crew. So with the two of them combine they defeated the men and Morgan while Coby get to join the marines accomplishing his dreams to be a navy marine. Leaving the two Luffy and Zoro to sail in who knows what direction._

 _Monkey D. Luffy, Captain of the crew who leads the crew through the seas and the Grandline, while not always acting captain will be loyal to his friends no matter what. He had the power of the Gomu Gomu no mi which allows him to stretch to many lengths in any part of the body. Along the way he has gain the ability of Gear 2 which allow him great speed and power boosting his ability tenfold, as well as obtaining Gear 3 which gives him the power of an giant with tremendous strength and power. Both gears having drawbacks, but is willing to take them for his crew and friends alike. Before being what he is today, he was just a young boy who admired his hero Red-Hair Shanks captain of the Red-Hair Pirates. One time while everyone was having fun in a bar, some bandits lead by Higuma came along wanting drinks, but was out cause of the party the pirates everyone was having which only made the bandits mad knowing all the drinks are gone. Shanks gave an peace offering by giving some of his, but didn't take to kindly to the gesture as he went to humiliate Shanks than left. Shanks though laugh it off along with his crew this made Luffy angry for them not fighting back. At the same time Luffy had eaten the Devil Fruit now giving the powers of an rubberman and lost the ability to swim. Some time later the bandits came back now having drinks to themselves, when they talk about how Shanks pirate group look like cowards. This made Luffy mad want them to apologies about what they said. The Bandit Higuma went to cut Luffy up, but before he could Shanks arrives protecting Luffy from the bandit which only took one guy to beat them all. Higuma wasn't willing to surrender yet taking Luffy as a hostage, us a smoke bomb for his escape to the sea. This lead to his downfall as a seaking was around eating Higuma up than was about to eat Luffy only for Shanks to save him in time. The Seaking would have charge again if it wasn't scared from Shanks death glare and ran off. Luffy was save, but with a price of Shanks having lost his arm, that day Luffy learn that the sea is dangerous and not to be taken likely. When the pirates were about to leave Luffy swore to Shanks that he will become a pirate, gather a great crew and become the king of the pirates. Shanks than offered his Straw Hat as a promise for when he becomes a great pirate and return his hat to him someday. Years later Luffy went off setting sail while one punching the seaking with no navigation skills, a dingy, and a dream of his own. Along the journey he met Coby as his first friend in the seas and defeated Iron Mace Alvida and her crew as Coby started to journey with Luffy temporary with Luffy having a dream as a pirate and Coby having a dream as a marine._

 _As the Straw Hat Pirate Crew and their ship Thousand Sunny or Sunny Go. The eight travel for their dreams making the best of their lives. Franky's Dream creating a Dream Ship that can traveling in the Dream Ship that can explore the seas experiencing battles and hardship while making to theend of the Grandline. Robin's Dream to find the Rio Poneglyph which tells the true history to the world along with the Void Century. Chopper's Dream to become a great doctor that can cure any diseases. Sanji's Dream is to find the All Blue the Legendary Ocean. Usopp's Dream is to become the Brave Warrior of the Seas. Nami's Dream is to draw a map chart of the entire world. Zoro's Dream is to become the Greatest Swordsman in the World. Luffy's dream is to become King of the Pirates and have a crew to back him up._

 _Together with their dreams they explore the Grandline helping each other as their Nakama to the bitter end._

* * *

 **A/N: Now returning to story**

3 Years Later

On the seas of the Grandline, there is a ship called Thousand Sunny or Sunny Go. as the Straw Hat Pirates sail the seas in search of the greatest treasure One Piece. On board everyone is doing what they are task to do getting use to the ship and their new rooms.

As things are they are setting sail for the Florian Triangle, The Straw Hat all now have bounties wanted by the WG(World Government) as they sail through the seas in peace. Franky checking the ship, Robin reading through the new library or relaxing outside. Chopper making new medicine in his new office or playing around, Sanji keeping his kitchen clean or cooking. Usopp either making new weapon/gadgets or playing around, Nami relaxing in her chair while at the same time making sure they sail on course. Zoro either exercising or sleeping, and Luffy either sitting at his favorite spot or playing around.

Either way everyone is doing their part until either something happen like a storm or something else happens. As the day was going by Nami notice her Log Pose was starting to act different like it trying to find it's magnetic source to point.

"Hmm that's strange?" Nami notice the Log Pose acting weird which was bad for them. Robin came by now taking a seat next to her, but also heard what Nami said.

"Something wrong Ms. Navigator." Robin ask still smiling, but curious.

"Yes well, the Log Pose is acting weird, like it's trying to find a direction." Nami explain, this made Robin curious. Taking a closer look at the Log Pose, it was indeed acting strange. Putting her hand on her chin, Robin wondered what was the cause of this phenomenon.

"Any ideas?" Nami ask hoping she would know.

"Not sure, but something tells me if the Log Pose is acting like that, than it can only mean..." Not sure what to say considering this wasn't heard of before.

"Mean what?"

"Nothing to worry for now." Reassuring Nami still seem worried, but thought about it later going back to relaxing on their chair. However Robin began to thought that this might be the beginning of their troubles.

* * *

Unknown Location: 3 years ago

"So tell me, who else is in this group of yours?" Aizen has been asking question since their escape from his world. While the process had weaken him, somehow his recovery was quicker then most that has experience this process.

"There are few others, but know that some of their experience has been from other worlds. What makes this group special is they all have one thing in common, they tried to destroy and conquer the world or other things they have done in the past." What MF told seem to make him stop a moment, as Aizen thought about this info, he realize that if their are more like him out there in other worlds, a devilish grin form though hidden in plain sight. Walking once more, some thoughts came to mind if Aizen had found more like him, then they together can build an army bigger and stronger then what his hollows could ever accomplish before failure. First he'll have to know more of his new friend and possible ally first if having any chance on accomplishing his own goals.

That said the two soon meet everyone around a table, at the same time their appears to be view point of the world they live. MF showed some of the worlds before coming here to demonstrate that it's real. Now having a better view the world seem like one he'll enjoy his time here, now he has to introduce himself and know his temporary comrades before anything can begin.

"Hello everyone, sorry for the delay. I thought I bring a new comrade here, so let us introduce ourselves."

 **Terminator 800(Terminator Series)**

 **Role: Lead and destroy enemies with his Terminator army**

 **Skill: Weapons Expert**

 **Powers: None**

 **Darkness Upgrade: Unknown**

 **Goal: After his original mission end in failure, The Terminator was restored bringing new purpose, serving his new master.**

"Greeting fellow comrade, I hope to get along." He tried to smile, but look ridiculous. Finding this amusing that something made of metal tried to act human is what Aizen thought.

"I figure if he'll be in human form should learn to act human, being our spy when needed." MF explained.

"That is useful indeed, after all one can't know one's enemy without knowledge." Aizen said in agreement.

 **Hotstreak(Static Shock Series)**

 **Role: Muscle of the group**

 **Skill: Fire Hazard bringing destruction to all he sees fit**

 **Powers: Fire**

 **Darkness Upgrade: Increase of Flames**

 **Goal: The incident with Ebon left the two merge as one being, separated Hotstreak now free doing whatever pleases him. Only reason to stay is because of his debt to the boss running the group.**

"Great a new member, as if we didn't have enough weirdos in this group." He complain.

"Your a weirdo too, considering having powers burning everything in your path." Someone commented silencing him.

 **Lucy(Elfen Lied Series)**

 **Role: Support from distance**

 **Skill: having telekinetic powers, handy in dire situations**

 **Powers: Vectors**

 **Darkness Upgrade: Increase Range while gaining ability to multitask at once**

 **Goal: Upon death, she thought it was the end. But is brought back to life with the power of darkness, now is sticking around until finding a place calling it home.**

Lucy was the one commenting to Hotstreak's complaint, although the group hasn't been around much the two seem close given that Lucy seems to hang out with him more then others. In some way they are more brother/sister then most think.

"Now, now, let's all get along. Once your done I will release everyone here. After all this operation will be done in 3 more years." MF assured, when making this group he stated that this group will only last five years, given that this is some plan preparing for what might occur in future events. Which is why this group is only temporarily at the moment.

 **Albert Wesker(Resident Evil Series)**

 **Role: Science Division**

 **Skill: Bioweapons**

 **Powers: T-Virus**

 **Darkness Upgrade: Infection**

 **Goal: Unknown**

Albert look at his new member, as this meeting continue some thoughts occur looking at his other fellow members.

 **Naraku(Inuyasha Series)**

 **Role: Supernatural Expert**

 **Skill: Strategist**

 **Powers: Demon Abilities**

 **Darkness Upgrade: Unknown**

 **Goal: Unknown**

Naraku look there new member sizing him up, after few second he smiled, "I welcome you to our group, though I can't say for others, I do wish we can work together on missions well." While it may sound friendly to others he and Aizen knew that those are hollows words of someone who is willing to do whatever is necessary.

There was laughter as they all look towards the source, "Oh please, this so called ally is suppose to help our cause." He said laughing, "I doubt someone of his abilities will be any use to us." At that moment Aizen hated this guy, while he maybe no better. It was his pride that felt more insulted then anything, one thing is for certain is when two prideful men collide, expect disaster in wake.

 **Zeus(God of War Series)**

 **Role: Overseer of Skies**

 **Skill: Combat abilities of Greece**

 **Power: Greek God of Thunder**

 **Darkness Upgrade: Control over the weather**

 **Goal: After his defeat and death, Zeus revive swore that he will restore everything to it's rightful place as God and King of Olympians**

"You'll have to forgive Zeus, he can be prideful at times. Which lead him to his defeat by underestimating those who aren't gods." The name Zeus and god in one conversation pike his interest.

"Are you saying he's the Greek God Zeus, God King of Olympias!?" Aizen asked surprise by this detail, MF gave a nod confirming his thoughts.

"That's right boy, I lived and fought things you cannot imagine. As such someone like you cannot compare to us." Zeus stated as fact without second thought.

 **Virgil(Devil May Cry Series)**

 **Role: Swordsman**

 **Skill: Demon and Swordsmanship**

 **Powers: Demonic Warrior**

 **Darkness Upgrade: Unknown**

 **Goal: Gain more power and surpass his brother**

"It is as Zeus said, your beneath us. Until proven useful, then will accept you as one of us." Virgil replied. At this moment Aizen knew that there be some who he'll have to eliminate before proceeding to his own plans.

"I don't know why you guys are still acting high and mighty. But that needs to stop, we all have experience defeat by someone in one life. Let's try to get along until this job is done. Beside, I rather not waste this second chance for nothing."

 **Alex Mercer(Prototype Series)**

 **Role: Science Division**

 **Skill: Infiltration**

 **Powers: Blacklight Virus**

 **Darkness Upgrade: Unknown**

 **Goal: Redemption**

The only people that weren't interest in this meeting is one with sunglass and suit, standing next to a man with glass, uniform, white gloves, while having an aura of authority.

 **Mr. Smith(Matrix)**

 **Role: Unknown**

 **Skill: Unknown**

 **Powers: Unknown**

 **Darkness Upgrade: Unknown**

 **Goal: Unknown**

Aizen took notice of these two, from the way they show themselves with the others, they seem more dangerous then all of them combine, with the exception of their leader.

 **Gendo Ikari(Evangelion Series)**

 **Role: Unknown**

 **Skill Unknown**

 **Powers: Unknown**

 **Darkness Upgrade: Unknown**

 **Goal: Unknown**

"Now that the introduction are out of the way, allow me to introduce myself. As you know I am the leader of this, call me D'go."

 **D'go(OC Character)**

 **Role: Leader**

 **Skill: ?**

 **Powers: ?**

 **Darkness Upgrade: ?**

 **Goal: ?**

"I see you have gathered quite a group. Exactly what you have in mind?" Aizen said giving off confidents for not only appearance, but to show he is not someone you ought to mess with.

"Well, since you asked nicely." With one wave of hid hand, the plans are shown. After seeing some of the plans, it seemed that this will one exciting experience. But what is to come, will be decided by the next move on the board.

* * *

 **Now that this chapter has been updated a bit, the rest of the chapters will be fix as well. Once that is done, I will return making new chapters in the future. Shouldn't take too long, but if it does just know that this story will continue again.**

 **FYI, I didn't want to reveal the villains at first, but after some thought I figure 'why not?' so this should give some idea what's to come.**


	2. Star Shard

**2 chapter renewed and updated with 13 more to go. Their will be some things mention as I will also bring more villain characters in D'go group as the story progress. I'm saying this because I want to thank a review for mentioning Voldemort for the idea. So if any villains you like to see request I'm all ears. Also expect some other ideas of my own being shown early since these chapters are being change.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, One Piece or anything except OC's.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Star Shard**

It was nighttime in the Grandline, and the Straw Hat Crew decided to stay put for the day and night until Nami and Robin can figure out why the Log Pose is acting that way. As everyone was resting, Usopp was up rushing towards the bathroom having the need to do his thing. If Usopp had stayed a bit longer he would have notice a blue beam of light shot down on board the ship.

What appeared than is a man in black leather coat, jeans with some boots, sunglass and a few pair of weapons on him. Assault Rifle on his back, holding a shotgun on his left hand, two pistols on his sides with a few grenades, two regular grenades, flash grenade, and smoke grenade. This person is also carrying some ammo on his waist strap on his belt and across his chest.

 **Villain: T-800 aka The Terminator**

 **Purpose: Reconnaissance Mission**

 **Goal: Help create establishment on worlds for furthering the organization's goal.**

Suddenly four more beams shot down and replace them with four mechanical machines looking like skeletons with futuristic guns. The Terminator look at the others than gave a command. "Reconnaissance Mission, terminate anyone who spots you, no witnesses." The others nodded and march on looking around the ship. By the time Usopp was done he walk out of the bathroom seeing no one in sight.

"Man, I knew I shouldn't have my afternoon drink before bed." Usopp said yawning tried and ready for some shut eye. Usopp walk up towards where the other guys sleep, but caught a glimpse of the robot walking before heading in. Just then Usopp mind register what he saw and took a quick peek to confirm his suspicion only to realize it was true. Closing the door quick and quiet, Usopp ran to the others trying to wake them up from their slumber.

"Ngh, what do you-" Franky was than shush from Usopp trying to keep the noise down from letting them hear him."Shhh they hear you." This earn a weird look until Usopp told Franky to follow, when he did to take a peek out the doorway. Immediately he saw mechanical skeletons walking around the ship. Closing the door quick Franky understood what Usopp meant, than went to wake the others up.

* * *

The Terminators keep on searching looking through some doors and rooms to search the place. One of them was standing on the deck looking around to see if there is anything around.

SLASH

It didn't know what hit him as the terminator fell in half while dropping the gun. Zoro stood with his sword in hand smirking at how easy it was to take it down. "Looks like you end up on the wrong ship, wonder if theirs more of your bubbies on our ship." Zoro said eager to battle something interesting.

The other terminators heard the sound of one of their own destroyed went to investigate what happen. When all four came they saw their comrade was cut in half, before they could assess the situation two more were destroyed making both terminators see Zoro with both swords in his hand while their comrades are on the ground cut up from the surprise attack. Both of them aim their guns, but Zoro was faster striking the last Mechanical Skeleton down before avoiding a shotgun blast from the Terminator. Zoro swing his swords at him, but the Terminator dodge each attack, sometimes trying to shoot missing Zoro every time.

By the time the Terminator run out of bullets, it switch to the pistols. But Zoro cut them off before they were made to use, the Terminator look at the guns surprise, but most had miscalculated the person's skill on this world. Zoro pointed the tip of his sword at the Terminator wanting to see more action as he grin.

"Is that it? I expected a challenge?" Before the Terminator could react hands appeared on his body than started to bend him backwards, almost breaking the back of the mechanical spine.

"I see we weren't needed swordsman-san." Looking up seeing Robin smile while in her pose making sure their intruder didn't escape. "It wasn't hard, although his gun was annoying always trying to blow my head off."

"We saw some of the fight when we heard the noise. But what I can't figure out is why did he attack us like this, what's his goal coming here with his mechanical friends." Nami asked herself.

Luffy had the biggest grin on his face seeing some of the robots that this gave him an idea. "Hey Nami, let's ask him to build a robot for us so we can have another-" Before finishing the sentence Nami, Usopp, Franky and for some weird reason Sanji hit Luffy on the head while shouting. "HELL NO!"

"This is not the time for another one of your 'I want them to join the crew' moments!" Nami shouted.

"Besides, I don't want to see a mechanical skeleton or an actual walking skeleton joining our crew anytime soon." Usopp said.

"Well anyhow, who is our friend here and what does he want with us is the question?" Franky said out loud.

"He sure got a lot of ammunition. This guy must have been prepared for a fight of his life." Chopper comment, meanwhile Zoro look through his pockets knowing that Robin would have him in a bind before being release. Once Zoro look through all the pockets he came upon a crystal blue like star with a green lightning bolt on one end with green color design in the blue star.

'What's this? Some kind of jewel?' Zoro thought taking a better look at the jewel.

"Don't tempered with the Star Shard." The Terminator warned.

"Hmm, why not? What makes this jewel so important anyway?" Sanji ask joining Zoro.

"The Star Shard has the power to travel to other worlds, if tempered with you will send us out to an unknown location in the stars." The Terminator explained. Making lots of the crew raise some eyebrows except...

"EH, REALLY! THAT'S SO COOL! LET'S GO SEE OTHER WORLDS!" Luffy shouted with excitement, earning a backhanded slap from Usopp.

"FOCUS ON THE PROBLEM AT HAND YOU IDIOT!" Usopp shouted smacking Luffy back of his head.

"Really, please. If that were the case and this jewel can take me anyway, than I like this ship and crew to take us to where you guys are hiding and face you all at once." Zoro sarcastically said.

"...Be careful what you wish for." Before more could be said a blinding light shine engulfing the entire ship and crew into nothing. what happen next will be an adventure of a lifetime.

* * *

In the world called Radiant Gardens. It had endured a lot of trails over the last 10 or more years. First was the invasion of heartless which they somehow survive thanks to their last defenders. The villains taking refuge on their world which they fought to get rid of them before they could claim the world. After dealing with the invaders they now can rebuild their home up to it's glory days, but 3 years ago another invasion began involving some giant robots smashing their home up in pieces. Now with whatever remains of their home is being guarded by the Radiant Gardens Restoration Committee with the soul purpose of restoring their home in the glory days.

In the small house HQ of the RGRC is members all gathered trying to come up with an plan of attack to defeat the villains. Leon, Aerith, Cid, Yuffie, The Gullwing, Tifa, Cloud, Auron, and Merlin are all with the house talking or doing something to past the time or planning their next move. Leon and Cloud are talking in one corner of the house trying to past the time. Aerith, Tifa, Yuffie and the Gullwing which consist of Yuna, Rikka, and Paine are having a chat of their own while Auron is standing being vigilant at all time considering he is from the last guardians generations and only survivor after the new invaders came and took the world by force. Cid is working on the computer thinking of ideas for what to do against their attackers while Merlin was working on his spells.

Just than the alarm gone off, signaling the others into action. "Cid, what's the situation?" Leon ordered getting Cid to search through the security system to see what is going on until Cid spotted a army of Heartless marching towards the wall.

"From what I can gather, their appears an invasion of heartless in a thousand marching this way. Only four types of heartless are coming this way and it isn't good." Cid explain the situation to Leon.

"Then we'll just have to take the battle to them like always." Yuffie cheerfully said.

"Damn heartless, they just keep sending them and no matter what we do they just keep going." Auron said annoyed by the situation.

"Perhaps, but it doesn't mean that we give up. Their has to be a way to stop them somehow." Aerith said giving the group some support as she could.

"Right, so let's go and get them." Cloud suggested, everyone than got ready to move out and ran towards where the fight will take place while the Gullwing, Merlin and Cid stayed behind to keep an eye on things. Aerith stop to look up in the sky for something before moving out once more.

Tifa the only one to notice this as the committee ran to stop the heartless invasion. "Aerith are you alright?" Aerith thought about it before explaining. "Just now, I thought I saw a light in the sky." Tifa look at Aerith for a moment than let it go so they can focus on the task at hand.

* * *

Up in the sky a ship appeared falling towards the ground along with eight other people, nine if the Terminator is still with them. Once everyone could see again they realize their falling towards the ground.

Everyone except Robin yelled. "WHAT THE HELL GOING ON!" Everyone is wide eyed seeing as their falling from the sky.

"THIS ISN'T POSSIBLE! ZORO, WHAT DID YOU DO!" Usopp yelled pointing a accusing finger.

"ME! HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW THIS WOULD HAPPEN!" Zoro yelled through the wind current.

"BECAUSE YOUR THE ONE THAT SAID WHERE TO GO DUMBASS SWRODSMAN!" Sanji yelled back.

"ENOUGH, WE NEED TO FIGURE THIS OUT BEFORE WE ALL DIE." Nami shouted.

"Yes I'm afraid that we'll fall splatter on the ground with blood all over." Robin said calmly although she is scared the same as them. This in turn freak Chopper out from hearing such detail. While Usopp slap the air while saying. "DON'T TRY TO SCARE US LIKE THAT ROBIN!"

"It's to bad we don't have a cushion to stop our fall." Franky replied, Nami was about to yell, but thought about it as an idea.

"Luffy, Chopper, when we are near the ground get under us and we'll all try and fall on top of you guys." Both nodded knowing what to do, the two zoom ahead to prepare themselves as everyone else got ready as well.

* * *

Meanwhile the committee came ready for the heartless invasion consist of Armored Knight, Surveillance Robot, Wyvern, and Behemoth all marching towards them. The committee prepared themselves for the upcoming battle that is the third time this week.

"Well this is getting annoying." Tifa commented the situation at hand.

"Yeah, but what can you do, we have to stop them somehow." Yuffie replied.

"Anyhow we should focus on keeping them here, if they get pass us Radiant Garden is done for." Leon stated, everyone nodded their heads. Just as their about to get to work, Aerith look up once more. This time seeing something clearly while also widen her eyes.

"EVERYONE, LOOK." Aerith shouted pointing up at the sky. When everyone is looking they realize what they are seeing and it isn't good.

"What the!"

"Is that... a ship?!"

"And are those... PEOPLE FALLING!" Indeed it was eight of them to be exact with the ship falling faster then them.

"Leon!"

"On it!" Anyone who can cast an aero spell was waiting for the right time. If they miscalculate by one way or another the people will die.

Up in the sky, everyone was preparing for their plan going into action. Just as the ship was about to hit the ground and everyone was about to ready themselves for Luffy and Chopper to provide their cushion. The Straw Hats suddenly felt an updraft as the wind slowed their descend towards the ground.

"Huh, what happen?" Luffy ask with everyone having the same thought as well. Once on the ground the Straw Hats met face to face with the Committee. Who have recuse them from their fall along with their ship(in case their are people inside).

"Everyone alright?" Leon shouted to the group waiting for a response until Luffy had stars in his eyes and sparkle around his face.

"WOW, THAT WAS SO COOL! DO YOU GUYS WANT TO JOIN MY CREW!" Luffy shouted earning some weird looks even more weirder looks when Nami and Usopp backhanded Luffy from his commented. "THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO BE IMPRESS!" Both shouted.

Yuffie was about to speak, but saw someone twirling towards them(the ladies) while saying. "SUCH BEAUTIFUL MADIANS, I THINK I GONE TO HEAVEN!"

"QUIT SCREWING AROUND DUMBASS COOK AND TAKE THE SITUATION SERIOUSLY!" Zoro yelling at Sanji which he yelled back. "WHAT WAS THAT YOU MOSSHEAD, IT SEEM I NEED TO FRY YOUR ASS AND BARBECUE YOUR HEAD UNTIL IT'S ALL BROWN AND TENDER!" The two began to fight which was short lived thanks to Nami hitting their heads creating lumps while Sanji had an heart shape lump.

"ENOUGH!"

Cloud usually being the quiet and cool one other than Auron since he is older than them spoke his mind on their first impression. "This has got to be the weirdest bunch of people I have ever seen, well other than the black hair woman the rest is just weird." Leon decide to step in since they need to fight an army very soon and talk to them before something happens. "Alright, that's enough! Now I need to speak to the one in charge." When ask the question every Straw Hat pointed to Luffy in quick session.

"Okay enough joking, who is your real leader." Tifa ask this time getting the same response all looking at Luffy who is picking his nose with his pinky and flicking the booger away.

"You have got to be kidding me." Yuffie said in an unbelievable tone.

"Well, let's keep an open mind shall we." Aerith stepping in walking towards Luffy.

"Excuse me, but who are you people may I ask?" Aerith said hoping to talk to them peacefully, it comfort her when seeing Luffy smile in a good way and said. "Hi I'm Luffy, and this is my crew."

"I'm Zoro."

"Franky."

"Chopper."

"Nami."

"Sanji."

"Robin."

"And I'm Caaaptttttain Uso-"

"He's Usopp."

"Oi don't interrupt." Aerith got the idea that their an crew since they came with the ship and since only the eight of them appeared it's safe to assume that only these eight run the ship.

"So your a captain, right? What do you do for a living." Curious about the group their meeting. Hopefully nothing to bad that they need to fight so soon.

"We're pirates." This however had an bad effect on the Committee as the rest are prepared to attack at any moment, but Aerith stop them by giving them a reassuring look and smile, before facing Luffy once more.

"Your pirates?" Aerith ask keep cool about the predicament.

"Yep, and I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!" Luffy shouted about his dream.

"So your like the other pirates?"

"Huh, what you talking about? All I want to do is have fun and adventures having the most freedom in the world." Aerith honestly didn't expect this answer, but somehow knew that these people aren't so bad after first glance. Aerith face the committee assuring them of the situation.

"It's alright, these people can help us." Aerith said with a smile. The committee had the look of disbelief wondering how Aerith can come to that conclusion.

But Aerith reassured them saying. "Don't worry, they maybe pirates. But I can tell they are good people." Leon look long and hard at Aerith then at the committee members seeing their opinion about the whole thing. After everyone gave a nod, Leon took a deep breath and said. "Alright, but we got to hurry. The heartless will be here anytime soon."

"Hold on, what is going on and why are we in the middle of nowhere?" Nami demanded still annoyed about their freefall.

"Look, all I can tell you is we have these creatures to fight and we need all the help we can get, so are you guys in or out?" Leon ask trying to be quick about it.

"Sure we can help, besides this sounds fun. What we gotta do then Mr.?" Luffy said ready for some action. Before anyone can say anything they heard something marching their way towards them. Looking towards the sound, an army of heartless are moving towards them ready to kill anything on site.

"What the hell are those things?!" Usopp shouted as Chopper stared wide eye at the mass army marching towards them.

"Your target, LET'S MOVE!" By Leon's order the committee charge head first towards the army.

The Straw Hats got prepared as well, some excited while others are scared of the outcome. "Yosh, LET'S GO!" The Straw Hats ran following behind the committee, soon the committee and Straw Hats were surrounded by the army of heartless now taking their first prey(or so they thought).

 **Kingdom Hearts 2 OST: Sinister Shadows**

First Cloud and Tifa tag team the heartless punching, kicking and slashing them all at their sight. Cloud took at least 3 or 4 at a time with his big buster sword, while Tifa was quick on her punch and kicks bashing them one by one. The two had to dodge or block some beam blast coming towards them. Soon five Surveillance Robots surrounded them while the Armored Knights covered the ground. Just as the heartless were about to attack the Surveillance Robots got caught in a rope made of hands? By the time the heartless realize this the Surveillance Robots got slam on the ground about 4 times before disappearing. Cloud and Tifa took the chance to fight back once more going in the pattern making sure they don't get caught again.

Robin stayed at one place using her ability to help support and take care of the heartless that came at them. While doing this Auron decided to help Chopper cover Robin for her to use the powers fully. He didn't understand how she did it, but can be sure that whatever she is doing is helping them fight the battle of heartless. Auron took the left side taking care of any heartless getting to close, while Chopper took care of the heartless on the right side doing the same thing. The three took out many heartless as they come. But than the 4 Wyvern decide to show and attack from the sky, charging at their target Auron and Chopper are far to busy to support Robin from the sky while Robin could only take out one at a time with how big their body structure are in size. Before anyone knew it three Wyverns are taken down crashing on the ground while one went twisting it's body by Robin. The 4 Wyverns are dealt with thanks to two shooters from gunpowder and shuriken thrown at the Wyvern.

Speaking of shooters, Usopp and Yuffie went to hitting their targets from further distance making it easier to attack and destroy the heartless coming towards them. They also have three other helpers, one being Aerith who would heal their wounds when they are damage from battle, than two others Franky and Sanji both defending the three by shooting, punching, or kicking by any means necessary. The five have been able to do a good job on supporting one other as Usopp and Yuffie would smirk at each other respecting their marksmen skills. Suddenly some quaking was heard, as the heartless made room for the Behemoth to take the five out. The five facing the danger unafraid except Usopp were about to face the heartless. But saw it got slash and bash from three others namely Zoro, Leon and Luffy making the Behemoth disappear from one combine attack. With the threat gone the five focus at shooting and defending themselves.

The three Zoro, Leon and Luffy decide to take the different approach by attacking the heartless with frontal assault clearing the path for their comrades to fight better in these conditions. Zoro having force to use Nitoryu style against this many opponents had to make due until he can find a replacement sword for his Santoryu style. Luffy was having the excitement of an lifetime fighting the enemy this many and not worrying about killing anyone made Luffy go full out taking them on left and right. So far the heartless haven't prove much of an challenge, but Luffy knew their be a strong opponent somewhere in this field of heartless and is willing to take the challenge. Leon observing the group while fighting was impress on the Straw Hats skill in combat, not only were they able to handle themselves, but are able to work in teams even if it isn't with your own group. Leon just hope that whatever this invasion and the villains are up too is nothing to be worrying about.

* * *

Far distance from the battle is a ruin castle also known as Villain's Vale, on the bottom is filled with black mass made of heartless. These heartless are in different type of shape and form with incredible power and abilities. On the top are the overseers who are tending to this operation, taking the view is Aizen who has taking third in command behind his mysterious armor friend. With training Aizen had achieve higher ranking within D'go group, only thing now is retrieve the essence he left behind. First things first is to take this world from them, which leads to some dilemma considering the defenders of this world.

"I feel things are turning out well." Aizen thought out loud, but his friend though, "If you mean these rebels still defending their world, I wonder what you consider to be worst then desired?" His partner Gendo asked, more to himself then Aizen.

At this he smiled, this is considered a perfect opportunity wanting to see his creation first hand.

"You want to see the Eva Units in battle?" Gendo had suspected what he's thinking, out of all the members these two felt more kindred spirit out of all the others. Some were just to simple minded for their liking while others just seem crazy then normal. If Aizen could smile more then it look sinister then a man being sincere, actually excited to see what these Eva Units can do. In fact these last 3 years were the most exciting thing he has pleasure knowing worlds existed outside of his own. If given enough power with the right amount of followers then everything will be his including Kingdom Hearts if needed. But first as any Main antagonist in a story, the Protagonist must be killed along with his friends.

Aizen look towards Gendo having his thoughts read with no change to expression, Gendo sigh already use to these mind games but deep down enjoyed them more then his face express as well.

"I'll send Rei to handle these fools." Gendo muttered, though Aizen still heard him.

"I know how Rei means to you, even if your goal hasn't change since then." Aizen said with a sincere tone, Gendo went on to get Rei which she is called Rei 4 as he'll enjoy what will be shown.

* * *

It took sometime to defeat the heartless, but with some teamwork along with some help from these strange pirates. The area was cleared out of enemies from all sides, after finishing the battle. Some of them stayed cause they didn't want to lose their ship by those creatures, Merlin came out to help move the ship with some trouble from our goofy trio(Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper). After sometime the crew and the committee sat down taking their rest after battle hordes of monsters, more importantly the crew wanted to know just what the heck is going on.

"Alright, first things first, what are those creatures, why were you fighting them, AND WOULD YOU THREE STOP HARASSING THAT OLD MAN!" Nami yelled at Luffy, Usopp and Chopper who are enjoying his magic tricks. All things considered, some of them are in high spirits even when things are so grim, as they have gathered Leon had everyone's attention as they began their meeting.

"First off, I like to thank these... pirates, for helping us defeat the heartless regardless of them being outlaws." Leon said thanking these new strangers, suddenly someone was slam into the wall which appears to be Sanji with hearts for eyes. Everyone look towards the women of Leon's group. Tifa had a tick mark on her cracking her knuckles for doing the deed, Yuffie has some frustrated look while flustered from the experience, Aerith while not angry was tomato red on her cheeks never felt like that before.

"What? The perv was hitting on us, wouldn't leave us alone." Tifa defended herself.

Cid raised an eyebrow at the comment, "He wasn't that bad?"

"He totally deserved that." said all the Straw Hats and Cloud for some odd reason.

"As I was saying, I like to thank our new comrades for saving this town and world from the Heartless, it's been while since we got help so I speak for everyone that we needed that support from their latest attack. It hasn't been easy I can say that, but at least we can hold them off for a bit." Leon said expressing his gratitude to the Straw Hats

"What are those things? They didn't look normal, and it appeared that they exist as dark entities from some dark place? While we were fighting I notice those things keep aiming for our hearts instead of every normal weak points when fighting against them?" Robin spoke as she had some understanding of what those things were capable of given how sharp Robin can be at times.

"Your most certainly right miss Robin, and I do say your arrival was great timing even the worlds will need you more then ever in our darkest hour." Merlin said which seem to caught everyone's attention from what Merlin is describing.

"What do you mean by that?" Chopper asked speaking for everyone in the room. The committee were unsure if they should say anything to them for all their troubles they could be the cause of this mess, after all their pirates as such they are automatically the bad guys. However they seem too friendly for some pirate crew, and the way they interact with everyone is like they are your average people, even the Gullwing warm up quicker then most and that says a lot about them.

Tifa took this moment to explain or answer any questions they might have, "First how did you guys get here exactly?"

"Some random guy in glasses tried to invade our ship with robots, and then we found this cool looking jewel shape like a star as it brought us here." While Luffy's explanation is next to nothing then desired, the Committee had more shock look on their faces as their eyes widen in surprise.

"Wait a minute... you mean you guys BEAT The Terminator!" Yunna sadi in unbelievable tone.

"If you mean him and his flunkies then yes we did." Zoro stated as fact.

"Oh my Gosh, your so cool! Dumb, but cool!" Shouted Rikku as she admire the pirates.

"WHAT YOU MEAN BY THAT!" Usopp shouted as if being called a coward was bad enough. Some felt concern about this as they knew The Terminator will not make the same mistake twice. Tifa cough getting their attention back at her, "Anyway, I should explain a few things to you guys. First your on another world and no not a world as in another island, I mean literally your on another world. Second if you want to return to your world we can help you guys-" Suddenly rumbling sound heard outside as defense shield are up thanks to merlin's magic and Cid's technology.

"What the hell was that?!" Sanji and Zoro shouted almost felt some explosion from outside. Everyone ran out just in time to see a monster among monsters. This new foe was nothing like the others they face, this was an evangelion aka Eva Unit 00. "Shit, that monster is back." Leon muttered as things weren't bad enough already.

"That's so cool, I want an robot like that!" Luffy shouted only to be bashed on the head by Usopp and Nami saying this isn't the time for that. Some of the Committee members wondered if he really is there captain with the way he asks.

"Wait, you guys been fighting this thing!" Chopper said in surprise, while the crew has fought many foes they never fought something as big as the Eva Unit. This was proven fact when the Eva Unit showed incredible reflex and speed most giants wouldn't be able to preform. With the shield enforced by Merlin's magic all it's doing is bashing the shield creating shockwaves.

"You can see that shield is the only thing keeping it out, we had to avoid fighting those Eva Units since they arrived. It's been this way for 3 years, but we manage to pull through for sometime." Paine explain their situation as it were, all the Straw Hats had to wonder how they survive this long with this thing. For the Committee this was one problem they were unable to solve.

Fighting it was out of the question, as it's size wasn't the only problem, while everyone is seeing this monstrosity Archimedes awoke sitting on Merlin's shoulder, "Ho who what, what, what in blazes is going on here?!" Archimedes demanded, but silence himself seeing this monstrosity once more.

"Confounded villains, they could do so much better then this, but instead build these inferno machines for war." The Eva Unit continued to bash the shields trying with all it's might to shatter right through. Fortunately Merlin and Cid their own trick when this happen once before, it took several attempts but they soon manage to build a barrier strong enough to defend against this machine.

Within the Eva Unit, Rei 4 as many call her has tried to destroy the barrier on several occasions. From she they are using magic and technology to keep her at bay, Aizen said he has prepared counter measure for their predicament, "Aizen-sama the barrier is holding as predicted, no progress has been made as of yet."

 _Aizen: Don't worried, your doing exactly as intended. Right now Gendo is scanning their shield's components, this is merely a distraction to avoid suspicion. Most likely they will try to counter this attack using some Merlin's magic. But fortunately we have technologies unknown to them._

 _Gendo: Rei, aim your attacks at their castle, they are using energy particles from Ansem labs. It appeared when he was around research was done about the hearts of people and worlds. Merlin is using these particles that used to create heartless, but with Cid's help they are combining the energy to block all physical and magical powers._

 _Aizen: well then, that leaves only one option. I have been testing this new experimental weapon to deal with these scenario, I suggest stepping aside when the time is right._

"Hi, Aizen-sama." With that Rei continued to bash her way at the shield barrier.

* * *

At the Castle Aizen was charging his new invention after obtaining knowledge about worlds with technology and worlds of magic. This was known as Atom Changer, simply for it's ability to destroy shields of any kind. It's effectiveness has proven well after few testing grounds.

"You sure this will work?" Aizen shrugged at the thought as this would be it's first official test on the field.

"If I didn't know better I say you don't trust me so well?" While sarcastic, Gendo was not up for games, when it came to Rei it was more so his old attachments to his dead wife in young girl's body.

"Not to worry, as soon as this is charged, Rei will moved at the last second making them think the target is them." Making few adjustments the cannon is set for their castle

He knew about his past and how he's betrayal for humanity and worlds just for his own goals, as such when he died D'go came along offering a deal of an life time. Many who have died are more indebted for the cause, however cases like his imprisonment by Gotei 13, was never killed in his fight.

In fact Aizen had realize almost every member who has dead are part of this organization, while some members alive are not as loyal as some including the former deceased. This is most likely due to once living then dead have been brought back to life for their loyalties after death, later they would rejoin the organization for former loyalties. The only catch to these guys is they can never visit their worlds they once lived after death, this is why Gendo despite being alive is technically dead, thus is forbidden to visit his world forever.

"How is your latest scheme Aizen, last I heard you were trying to take his place. I wonder how many members have tried this already, so how many do you have now?" It's no surprise since Aizen is someone willing to have dagger behind his back ready to strike his former comrades for power. In fact many in the past have tried to take D'go position after given second chance. But regardless of their decision it ends up backfire from their attempts, Aizen look at past traitors who were former members. He soon discovered that many have tried using members of the organization to join their cause only to be betrayed from double agents from then out. At some point only 5 have manage to gain power only to lose it all in the end.

However Aizen has other ideas how to deal with this problem, "Not sure, I like to think it's more work in progress. Finding comrades to join from different worlds or galaxies is more difficult then imagine. Sometimes it feels like I could have my old comrades instead of now." The last bit to himself, Aizen would never admit it but the Espada were people he can rely on for these occasions. You never appreciate what you have until losing everything you once had, regardless finding new comrades will be interesting to search. Many worlds with many possibilities after his 3 years of searching, once done he'll make plans to deal with D'go and take all the power for himself.

Gendo has felt the same at times, for now he'll have to make do as he did before harden his heart in order to complete his goals. If anything with D'go plan success he'll take that power and destroy D'go for everyone in this group knows how dangerous he truly is from within. The two can't figure out if some of there comrades are having plans of their own or that they became loyal to his cause. In either case with nearly overpowering individuals within this villains group it be unwise to make a move without backup plans.

With the Straw hats and Committee, they wait patiently until the Eva unit would decide to retreat. The Committee explained how they have dealt with this monster for sometime, and the one responsible for this mess was someone named Gendo. He gave them plans to building these machines which force them into an defensive position.

"Have you guys tried fighting it?" Franky asked finding this overbearing giant annoying.

"No, it be too suicidal to counter-attack this thing. If anything it be best to stay away from that thing, at least until we can find someway to deal with it." Cid stated as many of the members aren't strong enough to defend their home. There might be others, but it be unknown if they would help them out from this giant monster. For all they know with most of their defenders gone while others have explored the stars it be impossible to gain outside help. Suddenly the giant had stop it's attack making them assume they have given up until some beam shot at the Castle which greatly shock the Committee at this unexpected plan.

"Cid what the hell is going on?" Leon asked is then followed by his answer.

"The power from that castle is destroyed, apparently they found a way around our defenses." Cid explain before anyone can figure out what to do the Eva Unit came in attacking all the town folks. People began to scream and ran for their lives as the Eva Unit is causing destruction left and right.

"What we do, we can't fight that thing or even defend ourselves." Yuffie shouted almost panicking, but Marlin was on to it as he was casting some spells before any of them realize what he was doing. As Rei was given the go to attack their town the battle ended as quick as it started since the Eva Unit is too powerful to fight against, with that Rei finish the fight in 20 seconds nearly destroying everything with Heartless invading each house left and right. Checking the scene everything seem out of place with no committee members out on the field nor are their any signs of resistance it would assume they are dead.

"Aizen-sama, I have complete the mission. The Committee is nowhere to be found, shall I proceed to finish the job?" Waiting for respond, Gendo instead answered for Aizen since he didn't want her to report only to him.

 _"No need to search, I have tried locating their signature nothing is left. If anything they might have escape somewhere safe from our reach, return to base immediately the heartless will finish what needs to be done."_

"Yes, Gendo-sama." With that Rei return to base as the Heartless started to overrun the committee's once peaceful world. What they didn't know is what Merlin cast allowed them to escape, but since it was on short notice he didn't have time to name the location or where they might land. Fortunate for them they are out of eyes reach from the villains

* * *

Once things started to settle down everyone open their eyes to see what had happen and hopefully know where they are now. By the time they started to adjust to their surroundings, and finding out if everyone is okay.

Everyone took the sight seeing nothing, but a desert field, dry up waste land, and all the weapons that have rusted from long time. This also brought only one question which everyone was filled with in their minds.

"Where are we." And it was answered by Auron having a shock expression.

"It can't be!" Auron could not believe his eyes, knowing how long keyblade wielders existed to find this place of legend is now true.

"What is it?" Robin asked Auron.

"This place... is the legendary... **Keyblade Graveyard!** "

* * *

 **I been thinking over somethings, and sometimes it gets overwhelmed by just thinking them over. At times I just feel stuck, but now working on them once more, I feel motivated. After rereading these chapters, it felt some changes needed to happen. Just like the Straw Hats, the Committee will gather their own crew as the story progress.**

 **This'll be like honorary members of the Straw Hat Crew, but now having a fleet it feels more possibilities are open. At first I was hoping to leave some surprises for later chapters. But I don't want to contradict what I was writing, so some of them will be remade.**

 **From the start this was never gonna be some random One Piece crossovers with jokes left and right, this is where real S%$tty things happen. Still comedic, but more heavily serious toned at certain parts, But I will throw a few funnies here and there.**

* * *

Now onto a side note, I have some news. First I will finally update these chapters after having breaks from this story and will continue rewriting the chapters, along with updating Samurai Jack vs Britannia Empire. Most will be focus on after researching canon stories, such as Renya of Darkness, Oz the Reflection, and Akito the exiled, afterwards all attention will be on updating more chapters for Samurai Jack vs Britannia Empire.

Some of the series I have seen, just a little rusty on details as it's been awhile since watching them. Now with that out of way here is some spoilers for upcoming arcs and sagas in the future for Samurai Jack vs Britannia Empire.

 _Once on his world he had this feeling_ ,

 _feelings of dread, horror, fear, or terror as many would describe them._

 _These feelings were never shared with his encounters of robots,_

 _however one said robots had done just that,_

 _The Ultrabots._

 _Powerful foes nearly have succeeded in their endeavor,_

 _But with help Jack had destroyed the abomination,_

 _ending their terror or so he thought?_

 _For one world's version called Ultrabots,_

 _there are others taking another form._

 **Samurai Jack vs Britannia Empire**

 **Ronin 47 Saga**

 _Stand or Kneel?_

 _The next saga as we see many of our cast_

 _has to face their greatest challenge yet._

Upcoming/Current Arcs and Saga: Possible Ideas

 **Age of Dawn Saga**

Beginning Arc - Prologue/Completed

Rise of the Samurai Arc - Samurai Jack/Current Story

Mandark's First Move Arc - Dexter's Laboratory

Return of the Glorft Arc - Megas XLR

The Cursers Arc - Code Geass

Elemental Titan Arc - Attack on Titans

Revolution Arc - Conclusion

 **Ronin 47 will be replacing Ultra-bots since dealing with technology on Code Geass series, Plus this be like splitting the story into different parts. I also want to extend the story by 4 year timeline. When looking it up Lelouch manage to conquer the world give or take 1-2 years, which is why I want this to feel as realistic as possible, but still contain ridiculous moments.**


	3. Chosen Wielder

**As the Chapter title is stated, There is a chosen keyblade wielder at this time. You probably already have a guess who, but I'll let everyone find out as you read and enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, One Piece, or anything except OC's.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Chosen Wielder**

Back in Radiant Gardens within Villain's Vale. Aizen sit on his throne that he made for himself, staring towards the view as you can see not only the open sky and mountains, but also far across you can see the town that used to be defended by the Committee is now defenseless without their fighters. After their plan came together by using a device to create the black orb which had the power of an black hole. Everyone that was being suck towards the orb is now dead, however just as he was enjoying the view the Terminator walk in and started to scan the worlds for something on the stone table, this made Aizen curious.

"My good friend, what seems to be troubling you?" Aizen ask, the Terminator turn to face him for an moment to answer his question. "I am going to locate the so called pirates and committee by searching through the worlds." He answered. The answer though made Aizen wonder what he meant, but played along to find some interesting results.

"I thought the Committee and those people or pirates as you call them have been eliminated?" Aizen said to the Terminator. Without facing him, the Terminator spoke his reasons. "I highly doubt it, because I have made a miscalculation by the enemy obtain an important object that help their escape." He explained.

Smiling at an unpredictable outcome he ask. "And what is the important object that makes you so sure that they escape?" Aizen question, which came with an quick reply. "The Star Shard." Now things are getting interesting, knowing the Star Shard can teleport you anywhere to any location in all worlds or universe for the matter. This meant that if they have figured out how to use the Star Shard for their own benefit, than the Terminator would be going on a hunt until all of them have been killed or confirm dead on his account, this excite him wondering how this will play out, but didn't show it.

The stone table beep giving the Terminator the coordinates to where they are and what location out in the stars. Using some tech and magic combine, the Terminator can now track the where about and make a plan in case things get complicated. The Terminator face Aizen for an moment only saying these words. "Before I go, I need a better guns." Which he replied, "Certainly, I can ask the others on if they can supply you with better guns than what you are equip." The Terminator nodded and move out for his hunt can now begin while Aizen will enjoy the show. In the meantime he will enjoy the final invasion of Radiant Gardens being burn to the ground.

* * *

With the Straw Hats they just been explain like a lot of details of what is going on and who are the dark creatures. This made the entire crew jaws drop even Robin couldn't keep her compose expression after hearing what they just heard.

First is the fact there are other worlds outside of their own filled with life that can be similar to their world or different. There is also the balance of light and darkness that make up the world order which where everyone lives is in the realm of light, while the realm of darkness is another tale of it's own. Also warriors existed known as the keyblade wielders that protected the worlds from darkness or the imbalance of the world itself. But are almost none existing thanks to an event called the Keyblade War which was an clash of both light and dark creating what the world their own the Keyblade Graveyard. However it is said only a few or couple keyblade wielders still exist amongst the worlds trying to protect the world order and the realm from darkness. The dark creatures they were facing before are called heartless, creatures made of darkness from peoples hearts. There are not only different types of heartless existing in the worlds, but are categorize in two types pureblood and emblem heartless. The emblem heartless are like artificial heartless that are made from real peoples that been turn into heartless giving them the symbol mark, while the pureblood are shadowy like heartless that lack an heart, but are made of real darkness.

With that explanation out of the way, they explain who they are being called as Radiant Gardens Restoration Committee or RGRC for short who are trying to rebuild their home from their first world invasion. After some time they thought that the world will be back to the way it used to be before the invasion began. However that is when the second invasion happen as it began 3 years ago having began invaded by villains who decide to be assholes as the Straw Hats would pronounce them. So far they been trying to come up with a plan to stop them and if possible send them back where they once came. But are too powerful on their defensive side, first being the heartless army, second being their giant robot that move really fast and can crush them easily if they wanted too, and third the most recent defense is whatever device they created that made the black orb. With these defenses they couldn't get an idea on how many or what members they have in that ruin castle to begin in the first place which lead to an stalemate since they can't force their way in without getting past them until now.

With the explanation out of the way the Committee already introduce themselves to the Straw Hats while they did the same thing in return, which leads the predicament now 'how do they get back' is what the Committee are asking themselves. After the explanation the Straw Hats decide to explore the so called Keyblade Graveyard after seeing their is nothing to do at this moment So the Committee did the same thing as well.

Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and surprisingly Yuffie went on to look at the keyblades excited to see what kind of weapons there are and would sometimes play around by making fake duels with the rusted keyblades.

"Those two are having fun." Said Yuffie watching Usopp and Luffy fake duel with the rusted keyblade.

Chopper stood or sat right next to Yuffie as the two watch them play around. "I would join them, but I leave you out of the fun." Chopper said to Yuffie who look at Chopper appreciating the thought. "Thanks, Chopper. Though I wonder how do we get back now?" Yuffie commented. he look at Yuffie worried about her, but then said. "Don't worry, I believe that Luffy and everyone will figure something out. We don't give up so easily."

"Ah, your just so cute when you say something so sweet." Yuffie said.

"Stupid, just because you said that doesn't make me happy." Chopper had his happy dance which Yuffie still found it cute.

Nami wanted to see if any of them have any value considering she can get more money that way. She would be joining with Robin, Tifa, and Aerith who is interested in the keyblades history, so the three would examine some keyblades just to get an better idea what kind of battles have they fought before.

"Hmm, curious. These keyblade must have match a certain style to each wielder whenever they became keyblade masters. Meaning that most likely with each keyblade their is most likely a new wielder. Or is there a method to passing your own keyblade to an new generation?" Robin said examining the keyblades.

"You got all that from just looking at the weapon?" Tifa said impress by Robin's skill of observation.

"Not just that, but also knowing what they are by research or listening to the tales of these weapons. I can come to a conclusion on what they might be how they work." Robin explained.

"You must be some kind of Archaeologist to know this sort of thing." Aerith commented.

With the three talking, Nami made her own investigation, but also made sure to listen in on their conversation. "Yep, that's our Robin. She's knowledgeable about these sort of things." Nami stated, this also draw the two's attention on what Nami is planning to do with the rusted keyblades.

"So what you plan to do once you found what your looking for anyway?" Tifa question curious about what Nami plans to find in this field of weapons. "Well, I was hoping that if their good, I see if their valuable than try to get enough money for ourselves." This made the two surprise by the statement, which Robin explain for them.

"Nami has always like having money around, so that she can get something nice for herself and keep some for leftover." The two nodded in understanding, while Nami wanted to clear her stand in her habit.

"I may like money, but just so you know. I will never sell my friends out for money, I lost someone important because of some cheap change." Nami explain, Tifa and Aerith were solemn after hearing some of Nami's past and left it go unless she wanted to talk about it.

Franky decide to try and fix the ship for repairs or see if their is anything that needed to be done, he is join by Leon, Sanji and Auron. For Leon wanted to see if he can help with the ship while the same can be said for Sanji as he gets the food set up for later, Auron just came cause he wanted to guard the ship from possible invaders or attack since it's their only ride they got left.

Right now Franky just filled the tank with new cola for their emergency escape. "That's that. Guess I should check on what the others are doing now." Walking to the upper deck, making his way towards the kitchen. He saw Leon helping out with some of the food Sanji is making by setting everything on the table.

"Oh hey Franky, how is the ship?" Sanji ask, which he answered. "Ow it's SUUUUUPER GREAT! We should have enough for at least three coup de burst until we resupply."

"Sounds good, first we need to get off this world if we want to get going." Leon added.

"You let us worry about the ship while everyone else can figure out how to get off this world." Sanji said to Leon. As the two continued getting things all set up, Leon had some questions of his own about the crew and thought it be the best time to ask.

"So what were you guys doing before coming here, might I ask?" Leon been wondering how they get here in the first place and how they escape. It was explained that Zoro had the Star Shard in his pockets, but not on how he got it?

Sanji and Franky look at each other giving a silent nod. "Well we were just sailing for Florian Triangle, but got sidetrack by our Log pose acting weird, so we took a break for the day and night. But that is when we were being invaded by this guy with sunglass, black coat, jean pants and his weapons we haven't seen before. After we caught him that Moss-head took something from his pockets, than next thing we know we're falling from the sky and the rest is history." Sanji explain.

This gave Leon an idea what happen and who this potential adversary for future battles.

"But if you want to know our full story, you'll have to wait until lunch is ready." Sanji add. Leon nod to agreeing with Sanji, so for now Franky went back to checking the ship, while Sanji and Leon went to set the table. Along the way Franky saw Auron sitting on the edge looking at the sky waiting and watching like a watch dog.

Zoro and Cloud had went to see if any Keyblade weapons are any good after all these years, so far no such luck has been found. However since Zoro is eager to see if he can get a new sword which the keyblades are in their own way. He didn't give up and keep on searching until Zoro came with something.

"Why are you searching through the rusted keyblades? They are probably no good by now." Cloud said.

Zoro didn't say anything, but keep on searching. "I mean sure it's nice to have a keyblade, but isn't having two swords enough?" Cloud ask.

"Actually, I need three swords for my full strength to be used in battle." Zoro replied, This got Cloud questioning how he holds three swords, but it was answered right way.

"I hold a third sword in my mouth and use Santoryu style for combat." Zoro add.

"Santoryu?"

"Yea, I been fighting with three swords for a long time." Zoro said. Now this peck his interest wondering if he can fight Zoro sometime when he gets a third blade. Just than Zoro stop looking around for a moment until he walk towards a particular keyblade he decide to chose. When Zoro pick it up the keyblade suddenly glowed with golden light until the keyblade was brand knew once more. Now looking at it, the keyblade seem to somehow called to him when in search of an weapon, giving a good few swings Zoro smirk knowing this is the weapon of his choosing.(the keyblade is Master's Defender from Master Eraqus keyblade)

* * *

On some other part of the Keyblade Graveyard is a secret base, this one is filled with robots of all sorts ranging from tall to small, mysterious to weird, regular to extraordinary, and more. What kind of base is this...

"LAWRENCE!"

Uh, someone is shouting for a guy name Lawrence who happens to be a robot butler of sorts. Right now he is walking to where the shouting is calling his name, walking in a room stood a blue-purplish robot with a long green head showing gears and red on some parts of his body.

 **Villains: Dr. Nefarious**

 **Sidekick: Lawrence**

 **Series: Ratchet and Clank**

 **Goal: Conquer all organic life and bring the age of robots**

"Lawrence, where have you been? I been calling you for years." Complain Nefarious.

"Actually sir, it was just 13 minutes and 20 seconds-"

"I don't want to hear excuses, for to long we been stuck on this planet having no idea where we are and how to get off this stinkin space of an galaxy. Ever since that black hole incident we have been somehow transport to an entirely new galaxy with each world having it's own life almost similar, but different at the same time. For however long we manage to travel to other planets and use their resources to construct this base of operation hidden from the galaxy. But now, after so long HOW DO WE GET BACK TO OUR OWN GALAXY!" Nefarious ranting his troubles.

"Sorry to hear sir, but exactly what have you call me here for again might I ask?" Lawrence ask.

"For THIS!" Opening a screen, pointing at a beeping light that has detected some life forms on the world their in.

"Is that signs of life sir?"

"Yes indeed, and where there is life, their is something to ANNIHILATED! LAWRENCE, send out the scout bot to investigate and see if we can find anything useful, if not DESTROY THEM!" Nefarious ordered.

"Right away sir." Lawrence went off to another part of the base activating the scout bot, as it went towards it's destination. Nefarious and Lawrence are now hoping there is some possibly that they be the key to there return.

* * *

As soon as lunch came everyone made room on the table while some decide to stand just for everyone to eat together. It was the Straw Hats turn for story telling as they explain some things like their powers and abilities, Things like Devil Fruits can give anyone superpowers and their are three types of devil fruits as a whole while the side effect is you lose the ability to swim for the rest of your life. There are also some exception like Zoro and Sanji who got stronger from training or other methods while Nami, Usopp and Franky use weapons to fight some battles or technology for aid.

Along with their tale, they told from Nami's point of view and from others on how they join the crew or how they first meet. To say the least it sound exciting considering they seems to not do anything wrong like normal pirates, but instead go for adventure and having fun with their crew. Some of the battles also sounded interesting like the chop chop guy name Buggy the Clown, and Don Krieg. Some however sounded life threating like Crocodile and the recent Rob Lucci.

After they told their end of the story, it was to say most exciting to hear some of their tales and from the way they spoke it was the honest truth. But what they didn't know is how Zoro and Luffy met or how Luffy started out since from the whole conversation it seem that they didn't care what they did just that their happy for everyone and the safety of the crew came first and foremost with the exception of protecting anyone they consider their friend. This made them wonder if what they do sometimes is appreciated for their heroic deeds at time, but from the way they tell their side of the story. It was something they don't look for from everyone, they know that as long as their pirates the government and the world will always hate them.

Afterwards they just have small chat talking about the small things and how is life in general. While they are talking the scout bot came taking note of the ship that is in the middle of the sea of keyblades. The Scout Bot recorded everything that is needed to know about the ship from high to low while making sure it's not spotted by the people on the ship as it continued to search.

Inside the Sunny Go everyone is enjoying themselves having fun and taking second meals or more from Sanji's delicious food.

"Wow, this is really good." Cloud admittedly said.

"I'll admit, this kind of food you don't get the luxury of having this kind of meal everyday. And you were once a chef to an floating restaurant?" Leon ask.

"Ah, I was until this idiot here came long and you can say he change my life." Sanji replied.

This brought up a question which Leon been bugging him about for a while. "Say, so far out of all the stories we hear. Most of them include Luffy helping or stopping the main threat and this made all of you join him. What is it about this guy here that made you all join him?" Leon heard some of it, but wanted the full detail as to why. Robin step in to answer their question.

"It's not the matter of why we join him, it's what he did that made us join the crew. You see for me, when I first met them I was with the wrong crowd. But when Crocodile was defeated I wanted to die since I couldn't find what I was looking for in the first place." Robin pause for a moment letting the information sink in their minds than continued. "But Luffy pick me up then save me and the king at the same time. I tried to argue, but he didn't listen. So when they left Alabasta I snuck on their ship and join their crew on my own term making Luffy here take responsibility for saving my life against my will."

"After a while I began to like everyone on the crew and wanted to sail with them forever, but CP9 came along threating to send something that will kill my friends if I didn't surrender to them quietly. However regardless of my actions they came to save me even when I didn't want them too. But Luffy had order Long nose-san(Usopp trying to clarify he wasn't there which didn't succeed and Chopper still being gullible as usual to Usopp's tall tales.) to shot the World Governments flag declaring war on them. Luffy shouted wanting me to say I want to live." Robin explain letting it pause again for the information to sink in than continued. "So I yell what I really wanted and from what we told you is how they recuse me from the World Government itself."

"See what Luffy does through his actions is what made us join him in our own different reasons. Sometimes it takes a little push for us to fully join, but we join the crew nevertheless. Does that answer your question?" Robin ask finishing her explanation. After a while the Committee could not say anything, now knowing that it's not what Luffy says that made them join. It's his action itself that inspired everyone to join and follow their dreams together. This also brought up the question 'what kind of person is Luffy when being serious ' from what it sounds will be a while or soon to found out on their journey back to Radiant Gardens.

Suddenly a thud was heard outside of the kitchen. This made everyone alert and ready for battle at the last second, heading outside they saw what appears to be an round cog like bot with a camera on it's front floating around. But what got their attention is how it keep on banging itself at the ship's mast.

"Okay, that's something you don't see everyday?" Usopp commented.

"Wonder why it's smashing itself on the mast?" Robin ask what everyone was thinking.

* * *

Dr. Nefarious controlling the bot got the joint-stick stuck on forward.

"What is with this stupid controls?" Nefarious said angry.

"I did try to tell you sir, that the controls needed oil before it is fully operational." Lawrence warned before hand.

"GRRR... hmm? What the, where did it go?!" Nefarious shouted.

"It appears we lost communications with our scout bot sir." Lawrence informed.

"Bah, who cares. It's just a empty ship." Nefarious said disappointed at the results.

"Does that mean you will call of the search sir?"

"No, But I did place a tracker on the ship when the scout came close enough in case something like this would happen. So if that ship were to go anywhere, they wouldn't know we track them. Besides who said we wouldn't be watching them?" Nefarious said smirking with whatever mouth he has pushing a button to reveal a hidden camera locate somewhere on the ship.

* * *

With the crew and Committee, they saw Zoro slice the scout bot with the keyblade he obtain. The Committee all have wide eye seeing Zoro wield the Keyblade except Cloud since he saw this already.

"Where... did you get that... keyblade?!" Aerith ask barely able to say a few words.

"Huh, I just pick it up. Weird thing is this weapon glowed taking the rust away. Guess that's just the power of the keyblade." Zoro explain how he got the weapon.

"Zoro, a keyblade just doesn't allow someone to pick up the weapon. The keyblade chooses it's wielder meaning you have been chosen to be a keyblade wielder." Cloud clarify Zoro.

Leon thought about Zoro being the chosen keyblade wielder and realize, this is what they need to get off the world. "This is actually a good thing." Making everyone look towards him.

He than explained. "It is said that with the power of the keyblade you can travel to other worlds, meaning now that we have a keyblade wielder among us we can escape this world and try to travel back to our world." This got the Committee's attention than looking to Zoro hoping he will help them in their dire need.

"If your wondering what I will do for your situation, your asking the wrong guy. Normally I would only care about the safety of this crew and everyone's wellbeing on the ship. However that's not my decision, it's my captain decision." Zoro explain himself, now getting an idea that Zoro wouldn't normally do this sort of thing unless the crew is in danger than he get involve, before anyone can say anything.

"Sure, we'll help. Your our friends now, and friends help each other through thick and thin. Besides I like to see other worlds too, sounds like an exciting adventure is waiting for us. I wonder though what kind of meat there are on other worlds?" Luffy said, making the decision for the crew the Committee was relieve to hear that they'll be able to get home with the help from the Straw Hat Crew.

* * *

By the decision of everyone on board they decide to wait till tomorrow to set sail to other worlds. Awake by the morning Leon and Sanji prepared some things as Sanji did his job as the cook while Leon got some of the Committee up and ready along with some of the crew to help get things set. Once everyone was up they ate first just to prepare for the journey ahead that might take some time before they reach their destination. But once everyone is done, Auron went and explain some knowledge what he knows of the keyblade to Zoro in order to instruct him in order for the gateway to open thus the ability of traveling other worlds.

Once everyone is in place with the crew telling some details on breakfast about sailing the ship, the crew and committee are now ready for take off. Zoro than pointed his keyblade up towards the sky glowing at the tip, than shot a beam towards the sky where an light portal open a path way for them to follow. The Thousand Sunny soon started to float taking off towards the sky with everyone holding on tight on deck. Once they enter the portal they vanish making the portal close behind them leaving the world for good.

* * *

With the Terminator, he is traveling to other worlds using a different method of travel through the powers of darkness. Considering most of the members don't know how to use the ability without losing themselves to darkness with the exception of only three members having this ability mastered. The Terminator is now being guided by a one of their members that has clone himself by taking control of anybodies mind, body, and soul using his power alone. This also makes him strong with each person he controls and clone himself making this member a force to be reckoned with by anyone who opposes them.

"Tell me Mr. T, is there a reason for you to hunt these so called pirates down and destroy them? I understand about the Committee, but the pirates on the other hand."

"I understand estimated them, I was defeated easily by one man using his swords alone. I have fought in other worlds before and had been defeated by there abilities, this will be no different. Next time I will terminate them." He said more determine than ever to destroy his targets.

"so you are using the UNSC weapons that we stole along with the alien tech to help you right?"

"That is the plan." The two continued to walk towards their destination with the Terminator preparing himself and his company to help for traveling.

* * *

On this world where it has many problems, literally apes escaping from their zoo lead by Specter. He has been defeat more than one occasion, in these occasions it was usually a kid that defeats him. so with that in mind, Specter's first plan of action was to take away the world's military might by turning all military personal even if their retired into having monkey-like minds. By doing this the military will have there minds, but will act like monkeys at the same time by using all satellites from space and dishes from ground to transmit a signal that make the brain function the way Specter what's them to function.

Second of his plan is to kidnap not 1 or 2, but all the children in the world from teenager and below making sure no child will interfere with his plans ever again. By doing this he has cleared a path for himself without any hassle of dealing with interfering children in his plan. Than after that is done Specter can move on to phase four of his plan(first was freeing his fellow apes). In this phase he now needs to take control of one location to build of fortress which is now being made in progress. Right now Specter is overseeing the results of his work being played out as many of his fellow apes help build their base of operations.

"At long last this world will finally be mine, the age of monkeys has finally come and the time of humans has come to an end. With not only the monkeys on my side, but with these dark creatures called the heartless joining my army, I shall be UNSTOPPABLE!" Specter laugh finally having everything coming together.

* * *

 **The Terminator:**

 **He was given a second chance after being destroyed the first time not fulfilling his program to the fullest. Now these days he is helping establish their organization to further their goals as an scout or fill in the spot as the big army replicating his fellow terminators to this time and age. His new program now let's him not only reconnaissance mission and fill in the army slot, but allows him to fulfill his original program of terminating all threats in his way.**


	4. Monkeys and Hunters

**Hello everybody and welcome to the first world Ape Escape, where of course Specter will make his appearance and have a new team set to call forth. Who they are, you just have to find out.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Ape Escape, One Piece or anything except OC's.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Monkeys and Hunters**

In space is the Sunny Go. flying trying to escape the heartless that is chasing behind. The crew and committee hang on tight as Franky steered them away while using the dock 0 function paddling away as fast as it could go.

"EEYAAAHHH! THIS IS CRAZY, HOW CAN THESE HEARTLESS FLY A SHIP!?" Usopp yelled almost bulging his eyes.

Everyone is hanging on tightly while the four Zoro, Leon, Cloud, and Auron tried to deflect the shots coming towards them. Since they can't punch or kick the lasers or beams, they had to make due with swordsmen dealing with the attacks and sometimes deal damage by deflecting the lasers and beams.

"There's so many heartless ship flying all over the place, how are we suppose to take on this many!" Chopper said in awe and terror at the same time.

"If this keeps up we will be blown to bits as our bodies float in pieces." Robin commented, making some sweat drops while other like Chopper and Usopp more freak out by the situation.

 **BOOM**

An explosion came from the front making everyone except for those deflecting the attacks look to see some heartless ship 40 times bigger then their ship about two of them side by side.

"What the hell! Theirs heartless in front of us now!" Franky yelled.

"We need to turn back now or else we won't make it!" Tifa shouted.

"If we do that, we'll be screw by what's chasing behind us." Sanji pointed out.

"Than what do you expect us to do we can't go forward and saying we can't go back, THAN WHAT!" Yuffie yelled sick of the heartless by now.

"WE PUSH FORWARD!" All heads turn towards who made the suggestion only to find out it was Nami of all people.

"What do you mean we push forward, we'll be dead if we try!" Yuffie said trying to reason with Nami.

"No, if we do this just right, we will make it. I have a theory about how our Coup De Burst works now in space, if it works we'll make it on the other side." Nami theories. there are some doubts mostly from the committee, however someone spoke on Nami's behalf.

"Don't worry, she's our navigator. I trust her with my life, cause Nami knows what she's doing." Luffy said believing in Nami's navigation skills. The crew agreed with Aerith agreeing as well surprising the two. Sanji called for two people to come towards the front mainly Zoro and Leon as the others stayed to keep the others back. Chopper got everyone prepared in the below decks while Franky was guided by Nami to centered right between the two ships.

"I hope you guys have a plan for this, cause if not we're done for good." Leon mumbled. Chopper give the okay on he's ready, Franky had steered the ship at the right place while the rest had set the sails wrap up for what is to come.

"Franky take the docking 0 down." Nami ordered, as Franky complied. "Roger." This made the Thousand Sunny half as fast, waiting on Nami's command. Getting closer Nami had to time it right in order for this to work, if not their screwed. The two ship had already been firing at them making Zoro and Leon deflect the lasers and beams from there attacks.

"NOW FRANKY!" By this command everyone immediately hold on tight on deck including the two on back side.

"Hold on everyone. This is going get rough!"

COUP DE BURST

 **BZOOM**

The power of the blast made the heartless ship behind blast backwards colliding with each other exploding, while the two bigger ships blast apart sideways. Everyone felt the burst of speed from the ship, some are impress on how the ship is somehow able to take this much speed despite what it's made out of. No words could be said as everyone just had to hold on tight until they made it back towards the end.

* * *

Traveling towards a world at speeds that seem impossible, the crew and committee had held on tight as much as possible. They were now entering the atmosphere of the world, so far taking the pressure from all the heat with the help of the committee quickly casting blizzard spells to keep the ship from burning up and them. The Sunny Go. started to move up letting the underbelly face towards the world as they soon exited the outer atmosphere.

Now the ship is falling towards the whatever direction it will land, as luck may have it they are heading straight towards the ocean. The crew and Committee realize by now they are going to fast and might crash dying at the process. The committee using their magic cast Aero spell to slow down the ship that once hit the ocean made a slash. Lucky everyone survive the landing and are now resting a bit from all the excitement that just happen in an span of 3 hours of high speed.

"Well _'huff'_ at least _'huff'_ we know this ship ' _huff'_ can go fast in space." Cloud said almost whizzing from holding on so long from fast speed. Normal people wouldn't be able to hold on from that speed, but they aren't normal with the exception of Chopper, Nami, and Usopp having been slam back against the wall softly if Chopper hadn't cushion from hitting the wall too hard.

"Thanks, Chopper." Nami said grateful of him able to keep the two from hurting themselves against the wall.

"Yea... thanks Chopper, we could have died from that blast of speed." Usopp said also grateful of Chopper from preventing a splatter human on the wall.

"Anytime Nami, Usopp, I just hope that we don't have to do that again." Chopper worried for when they might do this stunt again.

"Don't count on it, but let's agree for now on the Coup De Burst is for emergencies only." Leon said.

Everyone nodded and said. "Agreed."

"By the way, nicely done Nami. Your Navigation skills save us from those heartless Thank You." Leon commented.

Nami gave a warm smile having heard that her skills is appreciated by others as well. "Your welcome, Leon."

"NAMI-SWAN, I LOVE HOW YOUR WARM SMILE MAKES YOU LOOK MORE BEAUTIFUL!" Until Sanji ruin the moment earning a kick in the face from Nami being annoyed.

"Remind me to never piss off Nami anytime soon." Cloud said whispering to Auron while somewhat sweat drop from the awkward moment.

"So where should we go?" Luffy asking the obvious question.

Thinking about it Aerith ask Cloud something in his ear. This made Cloud nod than walk towards Nami, at first confuse by what Cloud is doing until he cast a spell on the Log Pose once done it started to point again in a direction they need to go.

"What was that for?" Zoro ask curious about what Cloud did with the Log Pose.

"A guiding spell, this will allow anyone to guide them the way to any direction they need to go. Usually it will point to what is not wanted, but needed the most so when using this spell it will still be in effect for as long as the person is alive." Aerith explain. Nami look at the Log Pose and back at Cloud thanking him for this gift. Now having some idea where to go Nami began to guide them to their destination where they will land and start making their supplies before heading back out. Considering the trip here took 3 days with the Coup De Burst speeding things along helping them get closer to a world.

* * *

Within the fortress Specter has amass an army big enough to take over the world. While the discovery of Heartless will take care of other countries, His monkey army will take care of the main objective. He has now 12,748 monkeys in his command ready to take on anything in their path. This time they are equip with the latest tech able to help them in their endeavors. And this time he has replace the Freaky Monkey 5 with heartless that will take care of anything standing in their way. These heartless that will be second in command are now called...

 **FREAKISH SHADOW FIVE**

 **CODE NAMES:**

 **1\. SHADOW B**

 **2\. SHADOW C**

 **3\. SHADOW F**

 **4\. SHADOW G**

 **5\. SHADOW I**

With his Freakish Shadow 5, the heartless army, monkeys arm with tech, and his new fortress. No one will be able to stop him this time, and he's gonna make sure by taking care of the last remain problem now. Summoning the heartless, Specter ordered them to search for the scientist, the teenage girl, and the lovely woman to capture or be turn into heartless at all cost. Taking the order, the heartless went off as commanded went on a search for the three they will be searching for as Specter had showed on screen behind him.

* * *

The Sunny Go. had finally made it to shore at last with everyone getting off on shallow water even the devil fruit users not being effected all walk to land taking everything in from high to low.

"This seems nice."

"Ow it's SUUUUPER great, our first world travel and we get to see something not everyone sees everyday." Franky commented. Looking around they soon notice some dark portals appearing in front of them, heartless started to appear than went towards a direction away from the group.

"Well, so much for peace and quiet." Yuffie mumbled.

"Yosh, let's go and kick these heartless butt." Luffy shouted than ran off giving chase towards the heartless. Everyone was reluctant at first, but the Straw Hat Crew went after Luffy first seeing that once Luffy made up his mind, there is no changing his mind. The Committee wanted to stay behind, but followed anyway as the crew and committee agreed to let one of their own members to stay behind to guard the ship. Zoro and Auron decide to guard the ship keeping it safe with both group saying they are strong enough to handle anything alone and with both of them combine is the result of anyone's own death wish.

* * *

At a Laboratory where four people are station, The Professor, Natalie, Buzz, and Aki who visited the lab since the monkeys started to try and take over the world again. Everyone was trying to come up with a plan to counter Specter's scheme, but from the way this plan is more different than others it wasn't going to be easy. So far they haven't come up with anything and are still wondering why Specter kidnap the children all around the world as part of the plan? Before they could go any further the alarm went off, signaling someone is attacking the lab. Since the first time the lab was invaded they weren't taking any chances so they installed an alarm for when someone attacks the laboratory. On screen they saw monkeys invading the laboratory, but they also saw these monkeys are different from normal ape, cause these are heartless taking form of Powerwild, and Bouncywild heartless.

"What kind of monkeys are those?" Buzz wonder out aloud.

"Who cares Specter's made his move and is attacking this lab at the moment." Natalie said activating the lab's defenses.

"Natalie is right, we must prepare ourselves for this attack. Which is why this time we came prepared for this situation." Professor add, the Laboratory's defenses now active first is lure the monkeys away to a hidden trap by the smell of bananas, But the heartless was already in range of the scent and ignored the smell of bananas continuing their march.

"What! They didn't take the bait!?" A surprise Buzz baffled by the unexpected development.

The Professor calm him down surprise the same as everyone else. "Don't worry Buzz, this wasn't 100 percent perfect anyway. Besides we still have our other defenses in store for them."

Aki on the other hand seem suspicious about these monkeys there dealing with. " _It's strange, I get this feeling that we're way over our heads when looking at these type of monkeys."_ Aki thought, wondering what made her feel this way.

The second defense is the installed magic punches hidden in the bushes that the heartless are coming towards. Activating the defenses the magic punches launch at the heartless punching left and right. But this only made them slide back a bit, unfazed, dodge, or punch back as the heartless destroyed the magic punches before moving on towards the lab in sight.

Everyone in the lab was now shock by how these monkeys are able to deal with their defenses so easily.

"How can this be? They **shouldn't** be this strong not as much as destroy our defenses so easily." Natalie stated, having witness something unbelievable.

"Now don't worry we'll just have to put our last defenses up so that they won't be able to get through the last defense." The Professor said still trying to remain calm while letting everyone know it will be alright.

When the heartless came close, the steel walls started to appear around the lab and began to rise. This sealed the lab from anyone wanting to try getting in easily, the heartless stop as they got close attacking the walls to get in. Their was a good amount of heartless about 150 Powerwild and 50 Bouncywild standing outside the lab, trusting their own instincts 15 disappeared while the rest stand guard outside.

Inside everyone waited to see if they would retreat, Buzz heard something turning around he nearly scream out of fright. Still it got everyone attention to turn around in time to see the heartless are inside.

This made the Professor freak out the most now panicking. "Impossible! They shouldn't be able to get inside?!" Aki already got the Stun Clubs and pass it on to everyone. "We'll worry about that later, right now we must defend ourselves." Aki than pass the last stun club to the Professor. He was nervous cause he never had to show a force of violence before, but since this is a special occasion he'll have to make an exception.

* * *

With the Crew and Committee they followed the heartless after catching up with Luffy. While sneaking behind the heartless the group notice some defenses that tried to block all the heartless away from what could be seen as a laboratory.

"I don't get it why aren't their defenses working?" Usopp ask.

"Yea, I mean sure they should improve on their defense with actual weapons, but it should have stop them for somewhat from coming closer." Franky add.

"Maybe, but that might be because ordinary weapons don't have effect on them unless it's the keyblade or magic to have actual effect on heartless." Robin theories.

"She right, only two ways to destroy a heartless either through magic or keyblade, everything else is consider unless. Their are some exceptions, but they rarely happen considering not many have strong hearts like your crew's case." Aerith explain.

"Anyway, we need to work fast, that laboratory isn't going to last very long, Sanji. I need you inside just to make sure none of them went in." Leon ordered.

"Oi you can't tell me what to do." Sanji retorted.

"Cook-san, I very much appreciate you go inside and see if anyone is okay." Robin sweet talk Sanji.

"Yes Robin-Chwan." Like that Sanji went off with hearts in his eyes making some sweat drop from the scene. "This guy is hopeless." Cloud couldn't help, but comment on Sanji's behavior. "Don't worry Curly-bro got this." Franky assured them.

"Let's go." Luffy shouted making the crew along with Luffy. The Committee were almost left to dust by their sudden charge.

Tifa sighed. "Looks like we'll have to get used to their pace somehow." The Committee nod their heads and charge right behind them.

* * *

Within the Laboratory the four tried to fight off the heartless not realizing everything they do isn't working, they have even tried the time net still having no effect on them. So they stuck with stun clubs for now, the heartless were about to take their hearts without them realizing it until someone came rushing in before the heartless could react.

COLLIER SHOOT

After the one heartless was kick the person jumps in the air and stand on his hands kicking everything in a 360 motion.

PARTY TABLE KICK COURSE

Afterwards he kicks the one heartless right at it's face slamming into the wall. When it was all said and done everyone got a good look at their recuse, after a while Sanji look cool for a moment until he saw the two ladies than did a 180 on them.

He than had hearts for eyes and twirl towards them. "Ma'am I hope these foul creatures haven't lay harm on either of you have they?" This somewhat confused and freak them out especially Buzz.

This made Buzz shout. "WHAT THE HELL MAN! FIRST YOU SAVE US THEN YOU GO ALL PLAYBOY ON THE GIRLS!"

"Oi I didn't come here to save your sorry ass, you can do it yourself along with this guy as well." Sanji would have said more, if not for the beating he receive from Nami pounding his head deep into the ground.

"ENOUGH OF THAT!" Nami shouted with a steaming fist.

"This woman is freaky." The Professor said, Nami heard this and turn towards him smiling innocently. "What's that you said?" The Professor knew from there and then to shut up after having a chill through his spine.

"Hey Nami don't scare them like that." Yuffie called out, the others came in as well after finishing the fight. The heartless didn't even last 2 minutes with their combine might.

"What's going on, who are you people, and what have you done the?!" The Professor than witness the heartless looking monkeys disappear into thin air, leaving a trail of black smoke behind. The four now know that these weren't real monkeys, but something far more sinister.

"What are those things." Aki asking the obvious question. "Allow us to explain, but at the same time you can explain your situation so we can help you." Leon than went to explain what is going on while the four would explain their side of the story later on.

* * *

One Explanation Later

After explaining the details of what they face just now, the four were shock to hear something like this existed. Not only that the Professor got excited about hearing there are other worlds outside of their own that can be similar or different to this world. The four than explain the adventures that the heroes(not present) have gone to stop a monkey name Specter who has been given extreme intelligences from the Peak Point Helmet that has been given to all the monkeys to gain intelligences. But Specter's was different from the rest having intelligent of higher caliber.

"Wait a minute, time out! Your saying this... Specter, is the one scheming on taking over the world and he's a... white hair monkey?" Usopp ask to clarify.

"Yes, it is also said he's got telepathic powers. But once he is caught he returns to an ordinary monkey." Aki said to Usopp.

Usopp look of disbelief, same can be said for the crew, while the committee expected the weirdness from other worlds. "OOO That sounds so cool, I wonder if he can join my-"

BONG

"KNOCK IT OFF!" The three(Franky, Usopp and Sanji) shouted at Luffy bashing his head making it stretch his neck hitting the floor bouncing right up the celling bouncing off again. Luffy's head bounce up and down until he caught his head straightening out.

"EEEK! Your head! How did it do that!?" Natalie scream, freak out seeing someone's head stretch like that. She isn't the only one though.

"Oh that." Luffy proceed to stretch his left side mouth out. "I ate the Gomu gomu no mi, allowing me to stretch my body anyway I want." Luffy explain.

"So your a... rubber man?! That's so cool!" Buzz nearly shouted in excitement, all their attention was turn towards the screen when static appeared for a few seconds until something showed on screen a monkey in black suit, underwear like helmet, white hair, and red eyes, this monkey is Specter.

"Well, well, well, I was wondering why my new army of heartless haven't taken care of you lot yet. But it seems-"

"EH, IT'S A SILVER BACK WEARING UNDERWEAR BABOON!" Shouted Luffy and Usopp with their eyes pop out.

"-yes it, HEY I'M A MONKEY NOT A BABOON AND THIS IS A PECK POINT HELMET YOU PRIMITIVE HUMANS!" Specter yelled at the two.

"Really, you look like a baboon?" Luffy said, Usopp also agreed. "Luffy's right, not only that your helmet looks a lot like a underwear instead of an helmet."

Specter was shaking in rage feeling insulted as a species. "You bastards, do you know who your talking too!" The two shook their heads.

"I take it your Specter." Cloud ask.

"Hmm, at least someone has a brain, unlike a certain duo." At the mention of his name Usopp look afraid, now realizing he insulted the wrong guy. "Oh so this is the Gorilla wearing panties?" And Luffy just keep on being himself still not realizing he is insulting Specter still.

"Yes, that's right I-WAIT A MINUTE! WHY AM I A GORILLA WEARING PANTIES NOW?!" Specter yelled.

"Well isn't it true your wearing panties for your head?" This made all the women blush in realizing Specter look like he is wearing panties. But for Specter he grew tick marks all over his head.

"You... primitive... brainless bile of flesh! I will personally ruin your life, your friends, your family, and most of all I will crush your dreams that you so much try to achieve, that you won't be able to obtain it anymore!" Specter threaten, having enough of Luffy's insults for one day.

"You won't be able to crush my dreams that easily!" Luffy stated.

"Really, than tell me what is your dream so that I will destroy it once I conquer the world?" Specter ask. Luffy than pointed at Specter and shouted his declaration. "To become King of the Pirates!" Silence filled the room, mostly for the crew wanting to see how Specter would respond, but already have an guess how. The Committee like the four didn't know what to say only to watch and see how it plays out. Specter was silent for a moment speechless about what Luffy said, than he started to giggle, this turn into a full blown laughter having never heard something this ridiculous in his life.

"HAHAHAHA, your...saying... you want to become... The Pirate King?" Now calming down question if he heard it right. "Ah, that's right." He soon laugh again, nearly losing oxygen from laughing too much, after few minutes Specter calm down once more having relax now from finding a good laugh. "Your so stupid, no the dumbest person on the face of this world."

"Listen kid, take advice from someone who knows what happens when you chase a dream. This world has a way of crushing your spirits and showing no mercy to those who try and obtain something they want out of life. I tried to obtain a dream once, but didn't end well for me. So my suggest quit while you can, cause the world will not stop until all your hopes and dreams come crashing down on top of you someday." Luffy was silence having his Straw Hat cover his eyes showing no expression to read. Before more is said, the Professor spoke taking this time to ask as much Intel for Specter's plan.

"Specter, why have you kidnap the children around the world?" The Professor demanded.

"Why you ask? Simple, cause every time I have someone interfere with my plans. And this happens be children that stand in my way every time I plan world domination. And for an bonus I use the Satellites from space and ground to create a signal from the device that turns all military personal retired or not into acting like monkeys all over the world. Soon I will have all the world's leaders under my thumb." Specter gloated

The Screen split in two giving them five locations in different parts of the world or country. "I'll give you the locations to my base of operations all over the world. Each guarded by the new force known as Freakish Shadow Five. Shadow B guarding the children, Shadow C Guarding the device from you lot, Shadow F will have the Military to himself and believe he is all that is needed, Shadow G will go ahead for my plan taking all the worlds leaders to submit to me, while Shadow I will have an special occasion for that one."

"Wait a minute, why are you telling us this, it isn't like you to give off your plans like that so easily." Buzz said suspicious of Specter.

"The kid's right, this isn't how normal people do things when they have an scheme up their sleeves." Franky add.

"Why, cause with the Monkeys new tech, heartless army, and my new Freakish Shadow Five, I am confident that none of you will be able to stop me this time." Specter was about to laugh when someone got his attention. "Your still going to lose Gorilla panties man." This made Specter angry, but is curious on what this person meant namely Luffy.

"Oh yea, do tell." He figure he humor Luffy since Specter thought that he didn't have a comeback, but that wasn't the case. "Cause your a quitter, and quitters don't get far." Luffy smirk at Specter when he said that, this had the effect of making Specter having tick marks on his head in rage.

"You stupid primate, I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S LAUGHING IN THE END!" The screen went blank, leaving everyone to their thoughts.

* * *

With Specter he sat on his chair thinking about those people and what plans he has in store for them, especially that Straw Hat Boy.

"I will take personal pleasure of dealing with Straw Hat myself, of course I don't expect the plan to go so well, but once my real plan comes together no one not even them will stop me." Specter smile with his Freakish Shadow Five standing behind him with the heartless symbol on each of them.

* * *

 **That's a wrap, the next chapter will be the crew and committee against the Freakish Shadow Five.**

 **Also for those who expect a little more out of this world, well let's just say it will be that feeling in a game or kingdom hearts game where the first world or level is easy at first.**

 **P.S I will making up my own plots and twist for each world/series visited just for creativity.**


	5. Freakish Shadow Five

**I want to clarify that none of the worlds I do is OC world related, all worlds are part of an series from one world to another. I will do is create my own plots with each world/series that is traveled too.**

 **P.S. I want to avoid OC related as much as possible, because if I did anything OC well, its F%$k. Cause I have rotten luck with it sometimes. So for now I don't think their be any, at least for this early in the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, One Piece, Ape Escape or anything except OC's.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Freakish Shadow Five**

After the encounter with Specter, everyone was gathering gear in order for their attack against him. Franky decide to help improve the weapons along with the Professor, the two came with ideas having created the Net Gun. With the Net Gun, any far away targets will be in reach easily at long range or short quick shot range. Other ideas they came up with are Sleep Pellets for Usopp, Banana Shuriken design for Yuffie, Shock gloves for Tifa, Stun Bo Staff created for Nami, Dash Boots for Sanji's enhancement, Stun Swords specially made for Leon and Cloud, A New Blaster purposely made for Franky himself.

With all the new tech made by the Professor and Franky, they are prepared in case an encounter with monkeys instead of heartless.

Leon was first to state the issue of what they heard from Specter. "Does anyone else feel what Specter said sound like a trap." Some look at Leon thinking about it, Sanji was the one to voice his concern. " Don't worry, your not the only one. Although if I were to say the only reason Specter said all those were to take our focus away from his real goal." Sanji voice his opinion.

"How can Specter control the heartless like he's doing now?" Chopper wondered out loud, Cloud answer Chopper's question. "Normally there are stronger Heartless that lead the them on each world they go, but if an person with a strong heart to darkness, they can control the heartless as an army." Cloud explain.

"Hehe don't worry Chopper, I have defeated many of these heartless on my world travels." Usopp went on making tall tales about himself doing great thing having Chopper listening with excitement. The others who are new to Usopp heard from the crew that this is how he handles life problems by making tall tales. The others understood that to Usopp this is a coping skill on daily basis.

Natalie had just set the coordinates for all five locations, while everyone had at least one Net Gun with them. "Now that everything is ready, does everyone know who they will be going with whom?" Aki ask the crew and Committee, this gave them a moment of thought now realizing who they need to go with now it's a two teams grouping up on this mission.

Aerith took the initiative to sort out the teams. "How about this Tifa, Robin and Chopper as one team."

"We'll do our best." Chopper cheerfully said.

"Next we'll have Franky and Usopp go together."

"Oi just leave it to us." Franky pose while Usopp gave the thumbs up.

"Then Nami and Yuffie will do one location."

"I will only charge you 10% when I get back." Nami said holding her new Bo Staff along with Yuffie holding her new Shuriken stars.

"For the special location Leon and Cloud work together to see if anything special is plan there."

"This will be done in a few minutes." Cloud told the group with Leon nodding in agreement.

"And last, but not least Luffy, Sanji and I will handle the last location as a team." Aerith said finishing her explanation.

"Don't worry Aerith-chan your shining knight will protect you from those apes and dark creatures." Sanji said with hearts smoking from his cigarette. Aerith smile at Sanji's support. "Thank You Sanji, I can count on you on this mission." The Professor open the portals for each team one at a time.

"Alright, I have set the portals to their coordinates for each team on each locations. Once there will have heavy resistance with the monkeys, but while your at it try to catch all the monkeys before you leave okay." Everyone gave the Professor a thumbs up. "You know, I'm surprise that your going on this trip Long-nose bro." Franky thought out loud.

"Well, I figure it's monkeys, what harm could they do against the mighty Captain Usopp!" Usopp Declared making Franky grin. "That's the spirit." Soon the portal open for the teams one by one they went with the four wishing them luck on their quest.

* * *

 **Tifa, Robin, and Chopper Team**

 **Mission: Recuse the Children**

When the three transported to their destination, they saw it was a abandon facility. Taking cover they also saw all types of monkeys either specialize in their field or armed with assault rifles, flame thrower, bazookas, and laser type guns. Their are ninja monkeys, soldier monkeys, swordsmen monkeys, gunsmen monkeys, and mecha monkeys.

"Whoa, these aren't your average monkeys, how many do you suppose there are around here?" Chopper wonder out loud.

" hundreds, thousands, who knows. But we need to get this done as quick as possible." Tifa replied.

"Then may I suggest we gather them together in one area." Tifa look at Robin for a moment, thinking about it for a moment. She agreed by nodding her head, but had to ask. "What you have in mind?"

With one of the monkeys patrolling the area, the monkey was bored hungry for a banana or something to show up. The monkey's wish came true in form of a hand pop out the ground. The was curious what could grow a hand from the ground, but put those thoughts away when the hand pointed towards a direction. Taking it's advice more hands appear pointing towards a direction also seeing other monkeys follow the hands direction. Walking towards the destination the monkey soon stop by the hand's command not realizing it was alone, before a click was heard than a net surrounded him. The monkey struggled, it was useless as the net done it's job.

Robin's idea was to lure the monkeys through their curiosity, seeing they wouldn't try and shoot a hand for no reason. Taking this as an advantage Robin lure them to different locations using her powers in a hidden spot, allowing Tifa and Chopper to do the deed.

"This is actually working, Robin sure knows what she's doing." Tifa compliment Robin.

"She is very knowledgeable about stuff, and very smart too." Chopper said shooting another monkey that is lured by the trap.

"I had the idea when she suggested this idea and explain how this will work at the same time. Still, you think Specter would have learn after some defeats to get smarter helping hand then these monkeys that always get captured easily." Tifa noted shooting another monkey.

"I hope the others are having the same luck as we are." Chopper said hope the best for his crew and committee that split up in teams.

* * *

 **Franky and Usopp Team**

 **Mission: Destroy the Device**

To the misfortune ones, that be the team with Franky and Usopp. For his idea of assault the monkeys was gun blazing, which Usopp reluctantly complied to the plan. However trouble in two words 'Monkey Mecha' which lead to the situation now as Franky and Usopp are being chase by Monkeys in mecha suits shooting rockets and machine guns at them as they ran for their lives.

"WHY DID I HAVE TO FOLLOW THIS STUPID PLAN!" Usopp yelled.

"OI LONG-NOSE ARE YOU SAYING I'M STUPID!" Franky angrily yelled.

"I'M SAYING WE SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT THIS BEFORE WE ATTACK THEM GUN BLAZING!" Usopp shouted.

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW THAT THEY HAD MECHAS IN THIS FACILITY!" Franky retorted

Usopp's eyes bulge out. "YOU DON'T CHARGE INTO ENEMY TERRITORY LIKE A MANIAC!"

"Well, anyway. I'm tired of running from these monkeys." Franky took his net blaster off for a moment, and pocketed somewhere on him. Once done he remove his skin hand for his metal hand to be seen. He than slid to a stop quickly turning around for an attack.

STRONG HAMMER

Punching the first mecha, sending it flying backwards into the other mechas crashing into the wall. When the mechas got destroyed, the monkeys bust out trying to escape, but Usopp shoot sleeping pellets at them knocking them out.

"Hehe, now to capture them." Usopp switch to his net gun to capture the monkeys along with Franky using the net blaster. Once the monkeys are caught, the two are surprise attack by another type of monkeys using shurikens. Usopp comically dodge making a human shuriken shape on the wall.

"HOLY CRAP, NINJA MONKEYS!" Usopp shouted with his eyes sticking out.

"Don't worry long-nose bro, their just monkeys we got this right." Franky waited for a reply, but it never came. Turning his head, he saw Usopp on the run already.

"OI DON'T JUST RUN OFF LIKE THAT IDIOT!" Franky heard a battle cry turn to see the monkeys attacking him, preparing for the worst he put the net blaster on his hand starting shooting like crazy.

* * *

 **Nami and Yuffie Team**

 **Mission: Free the leading Military Powers**

Yuffie had never had to throw as many shuriken this much in her life, now dealing with multiple monkeys at once while Nami shot her net gun and sometimes stun the monkeys that came close. Thanks to the new shuriken design to attract the monkeys by the smell of bananas this than stun them after getting hit by each shuriken.

So far it was easy all things consider, but for how long? After getting a break from the monkeys not appearing anytime soon, the two rested considering they aren't the most enduring of the two groups.

"... So far so good." Yuffie smiled, thinking the positive of this situation.

"Yeah... just with I had the energy like Luffy, Zoro, Sanji or even Chopper for that matter." Nami thought out loud.

"Don't worry about it, those guys have nothing on us. Besides we have our smarts that makes us dangerous, right." Yuffie grin at Nami.

This cheer Nami up as she smiled back. "Right." With the quick break done the two move out once more searching for the military officers.

...

After walking and taking care of some monkeys, the two came around a corner only to hide once more to see hundred of monkeys in the open. They all had variety of tech and weapons on them, this was not going to be easy it seems. Look at each other they grin having a pretty good idea on what to do.

The Monkeys are minding their own business until they smell bananas in the air, making banana shape eyes they all charge to the source wanting the taste of the delicious fruit. But what they didn't expect was nets to appear capturing them, one by one the monkeys unexpectedly got captured by Nami and Yuffie thanks to their team work. With that said and done the two manage to finish the job now can move on to the next area.

"This seems odd." Nami said to Yuffie.

"You mean odd, as in there aren't any more monkeys odd?" Yuffie replied.

"Exactly, so far this has been going well and all, but it feels too easy."

"I don't know, I rather have it easy than what surprise might be in-store for us." Yuffie saw Nami stop arming herself from something, when she look in front of her Yuffie realize why, in front of them is a dark pink heartless monkey with golden rings around its wrist and a bell on its tail.

"I guess that be Specter's Shadow Freakish Five he mention once." Nami stated keeping her guard up.

"Yep, which means if we take this one down."

"Than the it be one less heartless to deal with down the road." Yuffie nod, then threw her shuriken at the heartless. But this one did the unexpected by standing around taking the damage. The two would have question its method until it split into two. Surprise by this Yuffie reaction to the heartless is throwing another shuriken at it. Again it split now three of them, and four, than five, by the time Yuffie threw ten more there are fifteen of them all exact doublets of each other.

"Um... Yuffie. Was this your plan to make it multiple into more heartless." Nami ask with her mouth twitching along with her right eyebrow.

"Hehehe, not really." She weakly replied.

 **Shadow C'lone vs Nami and Yuffie - To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Luffy, Sanji and Aerith Team**

 **Mission: Stop the invasion against UN Leaders**

In the middle of the open road between the Washington state and the army of heartless combine with 1,000 monkeys charging in to the attack. It was an massacre to the heartless/monkey army.

Being wipe out by Luffy's relentless attacks, Sanji's kicks and surprisingly Aerith's magic. They stood no chance against the fighting force of Luffy, Sanji, and Aerith, with their fighting skills combine the monkey/heartless army was reduce to none in seconds.

" _Phew_... That takes care of that, now all remains is to make sure everything here is secure." Aerith said to the two.

"Shishishi, we make a pretty good team." Luffy commented.

"Aerith-chan, your praises make my heart burst in flames." Sanji said twirling around with hearts for eyes. All things considered everything seem a okay.

RUMBLE

Until a quake came along with every 2 or 3 seconds, when they look to see the source of the quake Aerith widen her eyes, but the two guys look at it like a normal Tuesday. What came is a giant dark red heartless monkey with muscular arms, small legs being as tall of 30 meters, an x on its right side eye with the other yellow eye on the left, in its left hand is a bat of some sorts. The Heartless stared at the three that cleared out the heartless/monkey army in few minutes while capturing the monkeys in time nets. For its mission now, is too crush any resistance that stand in their way.

 **Shadow G'iant vs Luffy, Sanji, and Aerith**

"Oh, looks like we're going to have some meat fried monkey on the menu. What you think Luffy?" Sanji ask seeing this is no problem for him or Luffy.

"HMMM, that sounds delicious. I do wonder if heartless looking animals taste good." Luffy replied drooling at the thought of some meat on the menu. Normally Aerith would reply being the most clam of her group, but seeing this type of heartless that big can be nerve wrecking. She is mostly surprise on how well the two are taking the situation like it's normal to their daily lives.

"Shouldn't we be worried about this, I mean it is kinda... big." Aerith question somewhat their sanity, not to be rude or anything. The two look at her and grin saying without words everything is alright in their own way. Aerith saw the confidents in their faces and smile back nodding now prepared to fight.

Once the heartless monkey came about 20 feet away is when the team attack as one.

GOMU GOMU NO AME

Luffy ran towards the heartless than jump high up in the air with rapid punches on the heartless. This actually force Shadow G back somewhat by Luffy's attack, it decide to retaliate against them by swinging the bat downward slamming the ground with enough force for a quake. Sanji came in seeing this is the right opportunity to strike while Shadow G is bent down.

ANTI-MANNER KICK COURSE

The force of the kick was enough to straight the heartless up and if it had bones its spine would be straight upwards from Sanji kicking so hard on its chest. Taking the moment to jump up, run on the heartless chest straight up, jump over its head in order to deliver his attack above by spinning faster downward.

BROCHETTE

The force that Sanji made would have broken a skull if the heartless had one, but instead bleed wisps of darkness. He than move out of the way letting Aerith take a turn knowing full well that the Committee after their talk can use magic for attacks and other things.

GRAVIRA

The force of Aerith's attack would have killed anybody with the except of extraordinary people and monsters called heartless for example. More wisps of darkness bleed out of Shadow G, making its instinct act only thing it can 'berserk mode', which release some dark energy out of its body than swinging wildly around aimless at Luffy and Sanji not hitting them only making close calls every now and than.

It continued to do this for 20 seconds than ran out of energy to calm itself down. This gave the group time for more attacks to be made against Shadow G. Luffy look around to found street light post he can use for his attack. Sanji than went on against the heartless as it tried to hit Sanji with the bat, but miss by couple seconds as Sanji jump up for his next attack.

DEUXIEME HACHIS

He delivered fast kicks that hit Shadow G's chest in rapid motion, the heartless tried to block with its free hand. But couldn't stop all the attacks at once, once it stop Aerith came in when Sanji move out of the way using her fire magic.

She fired once, twice, then on third one became the strongest delivering an blast of fire on the heartless head. Luffy is ready with his finisher attack he came up with using the street light posts. With precise aim, Luffy stretch his arms to grab the two SLP then launch himself at Shadow G lifting his legs, placing them together for his new attack.

GOMU GOMU NO JAVELIN

In a quick fast motion Luffy land right through the heartless unexpectedly creating a hole right at the chest, Shadow G couldn't do anything as it fade to darkness releasing a pink heart into the sky.

"( _whistle)_ That was one hack of an attack, cleave right through the chest like it was nothing. DID YOU SEE ME FIGHT AERITH-CHAN WASN'T I AMAZING!" Aerith could not help but sweat bullets(almost) with how Sanji treats with women in general, makes her worried how'll he deal with fight a woman when the time came. Putting those thoughts aside, she is amazed on how easy the heartless was defeat with just the three of them. Technically this is how they normally fight, this kind of fighting felt different somehow, must be with the Straw Hat Crew being with them and all.

But seeing this isn't the time to worry, Aerith will relax and hope for the best considering this will be a long journey ahead of them.

* * *

 **Leon and Cloud Team**

 **Mission: Investigate the special location**

For Leon and Cloud, this was no contest. But like Luffy, Sanji and Aerith's team, they too cleared out the heartless/monkey army easily. Bunch of heartless with 1,000 monkeys waiting eagerly for the two cause this whole time it was an set up to trap them.

Right now the two are back to back covering each other from some unknown enemy that seems to like hide and seek. So far the attacker didn't make much movement against them having learn that these are some powerful foes of their own right. So for now it seems to be waiting patiently taking its time before striking once more.

"So what you think of the Straw Hats so far?" Leon ask casually having nothing better to do at the moment.

"Well, I can say after the trip getting here for about 3 days, they seem more on the normal side than pirates actually." Cloud reply.

"Heh, than we don't have to worry as much about them trying to pull something. Although if anything goes wrong we'll have to go on our own." Leon explain.

"Don't think it come down to it, so far they haven't shown any hostility or deceit in what they do daily." Thought he heard a noise from one direction, but it was nothing at the moment.

"In any case, its safe to say. That Cid and Merlin will have the Radiant Gardens protected until we get back... for now lets end this." The two jump forward with some distance, turning around to clash swords, that's what others would see but in actuality they slash the air between themselves. This revealed a dark blue monkey heartless with an ninja sword in hand. After being slash by two strong swordsmen it couldn't take the pressure soon fading into darkness with a pink heart floating into the sky.

 **Shadow I'nvisible vs Leon and Cloud**

"That takes care of that." Leon said glad it was over after trying to find the heartless.

"Come on, let's head back so we can see how the others did on their missions." So Cloud and Leon went on their way all done with the mission that was obviously a trap for whoever came here.

* * *

Tifa went ahead thanks to Chopper and Robin clearing up the monkeys that are still there or been taken care of already. Tifa was heading deeper into the complex building finding nothing out of the ordinary. But as once she went towards a certain room, there was a faint beeping sound. This got Tifa alerted at all times, listening following the beeping sound.

What she didn't know was when getting closer to the beeping sound, it was then beeping faster at seconds. Realizing too late Tifa move before an explosion blasted underneath her creating a hole in the floor.

Tifa fell to the next floor unsure how she miss that, but once up look around to see there are path ways going different direction. However that faint beeping sound came again forcing Tifa to run opposite direction from the sound. So more explosions came making Tifa move running away from the familiar sound until she was guided to an empty room. Where she came face to face with an Monkey like heartless features with darkish yellow looking like a powerwild except with a strap across its chest. On the strap are round devices, on his left hand he has a makeshift grenade launcher made of junk parts firing grenade canisters.

This is Shadow B known for Bombs and explosions.

"I assume your the one that cause the explosions earlier." The heartless said nothing indeed fired a grenade canister at Tifa making her dodge left signaling the battle began.

 **Shadow B'omb vs Tifa**

Tifa went running towards Shadow B avoiding the attacks heading straight for the its chest making shocking punches before it could recover again. Shadow B pulled out a trigger activating bombs closest to Tifa on the wall which was behind the heartless. She flip backwards three times before standing up preparing for the fight again.

Smoke was covering the scene where Shadow B was standing until three disks came flying out towards Tifa. Her first instinct is to punch them seeing no harm in doing so to defend herself. However when her fists made contact it explode all round Tifa's body three times. By the explosion she was flung backwards slamming the wall than fell at the ground.

After that miscalculation making a mental note to beware of exploding devices near this heartless, she quickly recovered right on time before a fist slam nearly taking her head. Once up Tifa proceed to activate the shocking gloves punching the heartless left and right while sometimes kicking too.

The heartless tried to recover, but thanks to the shocking gloves it made things difficult to move quickly. With one strong punch Tifa made Shadow B fly smashing through four walls. She took her chances to counter the heartless head on not giving it an inch, but when she got close more explosion came making her dodge while moving forward as fast as possible.

Once in the room Tifa didn't see the heartless anyway at sight making this a tense situation. 'Where did that heartless go' She thought. Suddenly Tifa felt a strap at her waist good on and tight, she tried to remove the strap, but was no good. Noticing it beeping like crazy Tifa followed her instinct and went towards a direction where it flew from leading at the heartless hiding spot. The heartless was about to escape, but Tifa hold on with a good grip making sure the heartless didn't leave her sight. With the beeping going faster and Shadow B having no escape it ended up with...

BOOM

The room filled with smoke and flame from the explosion, as for the two Tifa manage to survive a good portion of the explosion thanks to experience with magic spells of fire type. The heartless however came smoking turning into black smoke as an pink heart came out floating towards the sky. Tifa hope the others got the job done as she will rest from not having an intense opponent for so long instead of easy killing heartless, so for now rest is in order.

* * *

" _Huff... huff... phew..._ that was a close one, right Franky?" He look around, but found Franky no where in sight. His eyes widen, jaw drop nearly touching the ground he came to an horrible conclusion.

"OH CRAP, I RAN OFF LEAVING FRANKY BEHIND!" Usopp comically yelled lost somewhere with no one to look after him.

"B-But now... who's going to watch my back." Usopp ask himself, some footsteps was heard from the hallway. Getting closer Usopp turn to face what is coming, eventually the heartless appear, but not what you expect. It was an small 1 inch monkey with dark green color, with a ribbon on its head and tail. But what made it stand out was the pink eyes looking all loving at Usopp.

"Ah, your a cute heartless aren't you." Bending down to its eye level.

 **ROOOOOAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

The cute monkey just roar at Usopp like a T-Rex, making Usopp face look like a smiling expressionless face. Getting up, turning around Usopp calmly walk at first, than ran like hell screaming his head off.

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! NO WAY THAT WAS AN ORDINARY HEARTLESS!" Usopp heard running behind him, turning slightly without looking away much. Usopp eyes comically nearly pop out of his skull, seeing the little monkey run fast or faster than Usopp as it came closer.

"HOLY SHIT THAT'S ONE FAST MONKEY!" Picking up the pace Usopp ran like hell trying to get away as quick as possible.

 **Shadow F'reak vs Usopp - To Be Continued?**

* * *

For Nami and Yuffie to retreat was mostly because Yuffie made a mistake on her part, her shuriken attack not only made Shadow C multiple more of itself. But with each attack it use the numbers to nearly overwhelm the two. However thanks to Nami's mirage tempo the two made a quick gateway before they were surrounded.

This however didn't solve the problem of how they should defeat the heartless. Yuffie though keep making things worst for whenever the heartless came close to arms reach she would throw a shuriken at the said heartless which then split in two later on. Nami at some point punch Yuffie on the head while running being annoyed that she's making the situation worst then it needs to be, Yuffie shrug in embarrassment afterwards from her mistake and keep on running.

"How do we out run those things, now matter what we do they just keep on coming and multiple from every attack made." Yuffie complain.

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU KEEP MAKING MORE OF THEM WITH YOUR ATTACKS!" Nami comically yelled at Yuffie making her sweat drop from her actions. "And besides aren't you a ninja, shouldn't you have emergency plans for this time of situations?" This brought a light bulb appear on Yuffie and at the same time making her self thought to face palm from not thinking of it sooner. Going through her belonging Yuffie found what she needed than grab Nami with her hand, with her right hand threw a round object at the ground creating a smoke.

Shadow C ran right through the smoke only to stop short to realize the two are gone, looking around and back the heartless couldn't find them wondering how they escape in that smoke.

...

The two can finally rest after running for so long, thanks to Yuffie having ninja skills they got away without them noticing where they are located.

"... Now you just remembered that you could have done this to escape them anytime." Nami tiredly said to Yuffie.

"It just happen all of sudden, I panic." Yuffie said in her defense. Nami couldn't blame her for freaking out at the time, she too would have done the same in that situation.

"Do you by chance know any magic that can help us against these heartless?" Nami ask hoping for an solution at this point.

"Sorry, I don't have any. But I do have something that can replace magic with your prefect clima-tact." Yuffie than explain her plan on how they'll deal with the heartless.

...

Shadow C and its copies have been looking for Nami and Yuffie for a while now. So far they haven't been able to find them yet, but are getting close since they can sense other peoples darkness within their hearts. Just than a shuriken struck behind one of the clone heartless, splitting in two making all of them turn to see Yuffie waving to them.

This got the heartless attention, following their instincts to chase after Yuffie. She grin than run off knowing they fell for it, while running Yuffie made sure they stayed behind so that she didn't get too far or else the plan wouldn't work.

After turning toward the next corner, it seem Yuffie hit a dead end. However signaling Nami hidden from sight, she threw a yellow ball at a makeshift cloud blending with the celling. Once close Yuffie used her smoke bomb to escape once more while Nami did her attack.

THUNDERBOLT TEMPO

This struck all the heartless clone made by Shadow C, all disappearing in black smoke until the real one appeared. Wasting no time, Nami and Yuffie went to work to finish the heartless with Yuffie holding it in place while Nami prepared her next attack. Shadow C was still stun by the last attack, giving Yuffie the strength needed to hold it where Nami will strike.

Nami gave an affirmative nod signaling Yuffie when to let go as a dark cloud ball float in mid-air. Nami then ran towards Yuffie holding the heartless as she let go for Nami to swat it out of unconsciousness, but not giving it time to react from her attack.

THUNDER LANCE TEMPO

Fast as real lightning, it struck Shadow C right through the stomach shocking to its core. Not able to take more damage the heartless soon started to fade into darkness same as the other members of Freakish Shadow Five.

"Nice work." Giving the thumbs up to Nami.

"What you talking about, it was your plan that help. I'm just glad things didn't get complicate by the end." Nami said in relief.

"Than I guess we better get going." Nami nod her head and the two walk off to where they will meet with the others.

* * *

Usopp's been running and screaming trying to get away from the little monkey heartless that is chasing him which somehow is almost fast or faster than Usopp despite the size.

So far no matter where Usopp would run, the heartless would run in front of him somehow. Forcing him to turn around to run the other direction, only to meet the same result again and again.

"WOULD YOU QUIT CHASING ME ALREADY." Usopp yelled nearly his eyes stretch from his sockets.

...

After running for what seems like days is actually 2 hours in circles. Usopp is sweating like crazy, tired and exhausted from all that running he never thought of in his life.

"Well... at least... I lost it." Turning around he saw the monkey is back once more.

"OH COME ON! WHAT DOES IT TAKE TO GET RID OF YOU!" The heartless run up to Usopp searching through his body until Shadow F pulled a banana out of Usopp's pockets, now on the floor enjoying the banana it relax after working hard to get it from Usopp.

"That's it? ... That's what you were after?!" Frustrate and angry at the heartless simplest thing to chase someone. Getting a confirm nod Usopp face darken around the eyes, until pulling out his hammer for his mad attack which Usopp took his time to slowly approach the heartless before it realize what happen.

USOPP HAMMER

USOPP HAMMER

USOPP HAMMER

USOPP HAMMER

USOPP HAMMER

USOPP HAMMER

USOPP HAMMER

rubber-band-of-doom

USOPP HAMMER

USOPP HAMMER

USOPP HAMMMMERRRRR

Shadow F now full of lumps, Usopp felt satisfaction from the restless attack. Surprisingly Shadow F is fading into darkness like the others now realizing he was dealing with an weak boss heartless from the beginning.

"Damn it, I should've known that heartless was weak!" A Frustrated Usopp said, but relax after all that craziness. "Oh well, at least I got the easy fight for once. Well I better find Franky before he gets more pissed off at me." Usopp went on his way now confident in his ability even though it was an weak heartless he fought.

* * *

 **Specter's fortress**

Watching all the battles having an idea he will win some and lose some against these guys considering he thought they didn't know him from the start. Boy was he wrong, watching his monkey/heartless army wipe out especially against some parties. What shock him most was that they won against the Freakish Shadow Five like it was an walk in the park. This did not look good on his part, not sure if Specter should go into hiding or reveal his plan now before they regroup. What caught his interest was their fighting ability in battle. Now having somewhat an understanding what he'll be dealing with future encounters, he just needs a plan at the moment.

* * *

 **First Heartless boss battles for the story. Hope nobody minds that I replace the Freaky Monkey Five with the Freakish Shadow Five? Wanted to make things interesting for the story.**

 **More OC Heartless bosses will be made in the future, tell me if you like the OC creation or not by the review. Next time confrontation with Specter in his fortress and his monkey/heartless army.**


	6. World's gone mad

**We are approaching the next world/series. Now how many your wondering is gonna be added for this story crossover? To answer that question, their will be some original worlds from Kingdom Hearts added with including Ape Escape which is 20 world/series.**

 **Ape Escape will have two chapters left, this one your reading for the confrontation of Specter and the next one for aftermath. And their MIGHT be an extra chapter before approaching the next world/series. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, One Piece, Ape Escape, or anything except OC's.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: World Gone Mad**

In a certain cell, four individuals are keep within the confines of some prison cell. They are Spike, Jimmy, Kei, and Yumi having been in the cell for sometime now. They had nothing to do, but wait since they don't have their gear with them to take on the monkeys.

"This sucks, how long have we been here?" Spike ask like the thousandth time.

"Ugh, for the last time, I-don't-know! No one knows, okay." After her burst of shouting Yumi sat curled up not in the mood for anything at the moment.

"You know, for once Specter was serious this time." Jimmy said putting his two cents in. "I mean knowing that we were the cause of his defeat the three times, while capturing all the children in the world. Specter must want to win this time."

"That's right." The four turn to the voice seeing Specter sitting in his floating chair with two heartless and two monkeys by his side. "You see, I am tired of you lot interfering with my plans for the last three times. But I also plan for in case when my plans might have failed even if it isn't you people who stop me."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh you will see, which is why for this part of the plan I will have you lot be witness my true plan." Specter smirk wanting to show his plans in action.

* * *

After they have completed their missions, the crew and committee came back. Some were injured, while others are just exhausted from the battles themselves. Tifa would be out for a while, but with Chopper's help she will make a quick recovery at some point. Everyone else's mission, went smoothly having been thanked by not only the children, but also the military and UN leaders having heard or witness their capabilities against the monkey/heartless. But what they don't get is the device that was suppose to be the main key for Specter's plan, for reasons unknown it wasn't heavily guarded? And the fifth location was just a trap for them to be captured, which Leon and Cloud took care of it easily.

Right now the crew, committee, and four others that stayed in the laboratory are thinking of their next move.

"How is Tifa?" Cloud ask Chopper worried for her condition after seeing burn marks all around the body. "She's okay, unconscious from high explosions, some fractured bones, but nothing too serious. With some rest, Tifa will make a quick recovery." Cloud is glad the crew had a doctor with them, sure magic is helpful however it can only do so much before the body breaks down from too much stress.

"Relax Cloud, Chopper has been train by the best doctors from Drum Island. They made medicine that helps cure any diseases in the world." Nami reassured Cloud. He may not show it, but a faint smile on his face from being grateful to the crew. Tifa and him have been together since childhood, you could actually say they are almost in a relationship.

Zoro and Auron been called to gather with the group seeing the ship will be okay for now. After sometime waiting around for Specter to make his move, the group tried to locate where his base of operations might be, but have little success since he could thought of this ahead of time.

* * *

Specter brought his four guest to the main observation deck, where screens are shown all over the world with people enjoying themselves.

"Now bare witness my triumph as this world will feel the ape's wrath." Specter push a button revealing a monkey trap within a glass tube. Energy started to travel up through the cable, transferring it to the satellite as the energy is being transfer to 100%.

"What does this device do anyway?" Specter look at them grinning after hearing the question. "Good question my hairless friend, see the last device was meant to be a prototype for testing this latest machine. Different is the prototype was meant to force peoples will into becoming what the user wants them to be, however this machine not only force their will it also transform them to what the user wants them into any form."

"Wait? So then your plan is turning all the humans... into MONKEYS!" Yumi said surprise by Specter's plan.

"Yep, but of course I made sure to keep you four safe. Once the world is turn into a Monkey Utopia, the last of the humans will be you four and any others I decide that remain on this world." Specter explain. "Oh good the satellite is charged. Now with one push of this button, the world shall be MINE!" Activating the satellite that shot a green beam down on any target Specter desire.

Next thing they heard is the sound of apes all over South America, doing whatever they please. The screen showed all the people transformed into monkeys wrecking places they went, knowing there was nothing they could do about it which scared the four with the whole situation.

* * *

News traveled fast around the world got word of South America that the country is now inhabited by monkeys from Military releasing a statement they will handle the situation.

Turning off the news the crew, committee, and the four monkey hunters are stun by the events happening around the world. The Professor theories that Specter had somehow manage to create a device that will turn everyone in the world into monkeys after seeing it on screen how it happen.

"Wait a minute... Your saying that Specter had somehow created a device that can turn people into monkeys?"

"Yes, and it's because of that mind control device he created it's been upgraded to transform people into whatever he chooses." The Professor explain to Yuffie.

"But that mean we all be turn into monkeys without a way to turn back!" Usopp said now scared of what an smart monkey can do.

"Don't worry guys, even if Specter would try to turn the world into monkeys. We easily can beat him no time." Luffy stated. The Straw Hats knowing Luffy long enough can have an idea how Luffy takes the situation serious or not. But others that don't gave Luffy some questionable looks wondering what he has in mind.

Leon sigh then pointed out some facts. "Luffy if this is about what he said earlier then stop, Specter is the type of person who is not to be taken likely. Still surprise you made no comment about how he mock your dream like that?" Leon said.

"Why should I? He can mock me, hit me, throw food at me, even spit at me for all I care, I will laugh it off." Luffy said with a grin, causing a lot of people to stare at Luffy taking the fact that no matter who makes fun of his dreams he'll brush them aside like nothing, which is saying a lot about his character especially as a pirate. As he continued, "Besides this isn't about if he mock me, nor is it about what his goal are, but more of why he is doing this." Luffy said showing no expression while his straw hat covered his eyes.

"I can tell he doesn't mean this that all he wants is someone to give him attention. Which is why when we face Specter I want to ask something first before deciding to take him down." This came as a surprise to see Luffy asking a favor from the group even those who weren't part of the crew. But what is most surprising is Luffy trying to talk towards the bad guy, however this maybe a case where he doesn't see Specter in that light.

As the group are talking, the girls had some points talk among themselves enjoying some piece and quiet while also talking about some fashion tips. Auron, Cloud and Zoro seem to get along quite well as being the cool dudes which sometimes Sanji would be including when in right mind set. Franky is an big help for the Professor as the two were trying to discover the location of where Specter's hideout is hiding. Leon though is more curious about what Luffy is thinking at the moment considering he sounded mature then what is the norm.

"Hey if your wondering what Luffy is thinking, just a heads up he usually speaks for his mind rather than think about things. See Luffy is more a man of action and when he has something to speak his mind he'll say it rather than think about it." Usopp explain to Leon who caught on that this will be one of those rare times when their captain will be wise about the situation than he normally let on.

* * *

The Professor and Franky have finally find the location of where Specter is hiding. After some work it is discovered that Specter moved off the planet once his plans went to his final stage.

"He's on the Moon!" Nami said in disbelief.

"Yes, it will be difficult, but we'll be able to get everyone to the moon if possible." Aki explain.

"We don't actually need that many, if anything about five of us can infiltrate the base to shut down Specter's plan." Auron implying a small team will do for this mission.

"Then, I'll be going on this team, besides didn't get the chance to fight yet in this world." Zoro said.

"I'll be going too, my friends are in that base. The least I can do is fight Specter and help everyone." Buzz said.

"We're going too. Me and Tifa always like to see what space is like on the moon." Yuffie shouted, Tifa though gave an deadpan look to her friend while thinking to herself, " _Don't drag me to your little schemes Yuffie._ "

"Yosh than I'm ready whenever you are." Luffy stated.

" _Phew_ For once I'm not involve in this dangerous mission." Before Usopp can say more Leon seem to be looking at his direction making him sweat like crazy from the stare down, "I-Is something wrong Leon." Usopp said weakly.

"Actually, since your the sniper you should go too. So that way their be a set of eyes to look for incoming enemies ahead." Usopp was about to protested when Yuffie came to him holding his arm and giving him the puppy dog eyes, "Please Usopp, it be nice if someone being the bravest warrior of the sea came along. And who knows you be the bravest warrior of the world if you came with us." Staring at Yuffie with those eyes and pout to go along, Usopp crumbled in seconds from pressure. "Alright I'll go." Yuffie for some reason thought be funny to tease Usopp since he kinda needs to be more brave in these situations.

"Then it's settle, I'll have the coordinates ready in the jiff." And not a minute to soon since they will be against the clock to stop Specter's army with the heartless combine, this will not a easy battle.

* * *

Specter was waiting and watching the havoc he is causing transforming everyone in the world into monkey's one country at a time. But then his sensors beep indicating Specter's got company.

* * *

The six(Luffy, Zoro, Yuffie, Tifa, Buzz, and Usopp) are now within a sector where it isn't crowded with monkeys or heartless at the moment.

"WHOA THIS PLACE IS HUGE!"

"Too bad we have to destroy this place by the time we're done." Yuffie shrug at the thought.

"Anyhow does anyone have any clue as too where we find the Device and Specter?" Zoro thought out aloud.

Buzz put his own thoughts in the conversation. "Don't forget, since my friends weren't with the capture kids, I think they might be here."

Tifa thought about it, not sure herself. However if they have any chance of finding where all three of these things are they'll need to split up.

Once the coast was clear the six move out to find where the device is hidden. "We should split up, it be much quicker to find the device and the power source if we divide into teams of two." They nod in agreement, knowing this place is big enough to house a lot of things that are hidden from the naked eye. Hopefully the group won't have trouble finding what they are looking for in this place. but Usopp turn to notice they are missing two people thus made his eyes widen in shock to find Luffy and Zoro are gone.

"Oi, where's Zoro and Luffy?" This made everyone look around except for Buzz who is nervous for some reason.

"Buzz, do you happen to know where the two went off in such a hurry." Tifa strangely ask so sweetly.

At first Buzz didn't answer, but once he did the had different reactions to the response. "Well, when I saw Luffy looking around for a while. He said quickly that he needed the bathroom before disappearing towards the halls. Zoro on the other hand said he had this strange feeling that he needs to go somewhere and said to go ahead of him as he takes care of business."

Their reactions to this was Usopp expected the behavior from them. But as for the two women, Yuffie felt annoyed that they went without their consult, as for Tifa she was releasing an aura that would put anyone's danger flag up to stay away.

 _"For some reason when I find those two, I'm going to have a long talk about teamwork and about the right time and place to do things like this."_ Was Tifa's thought process. But was interrupted by Usopp scream pointing around them. It seems the monkeys and heartless caught on to their presences before they could formulate a plan. This now made Tifa's left eyebrow and right eye twitch from an unexpected company.

For some reason she made an comment before getting on with the battle. "Yep, I'm going to kill them later." This was strangely not directed at the monkeys and heartless, but now's not the best time until they get through this area.

* * *

When he walk within the space station, his new weapon 'The Keyblade' was tugging him towards somewhere. Where that was Zoro didn't know, but left his Keyblade to guide him to whatever destination he needs to go.

Along the way, some monkeys and heartless tried to get in his way. Luckily for the monkeys Zoro was told to use some device to capture them before he would shred them to pieces. As for the heartless, they just become road kill from his devastation. Letting his keyblade to guide him once more, Zoro came across at first a empty room. Seconds later a key shape hole appeared right in front of him, looking at the keyblade it tug harder than before. Getting an image in his head on what to do with the keyhole.

Zoro was about to point his keyblade, letting it do what needs done. "What the?" The room started to rumble for a few seconds before something came charging in ramming Zoro through the wall into a very big hallway with pillars all around. This hallway was big enough to fight a monster battle if need be and unfortunately Zoro ends up fighting his first heartless boss that just came through with him.

This heartless had a head of a Gorilla, the arms are that of an Chimpanzee, it's legs are that of Gibbon Monkey, and the body is made of an Orangutan with it's body weight to match. This heartless is an combination of monkey/ape body parts that it's hard to tell what type of monkey/ape it is if the colors weren't making it weird to tell. The head is deep blue with yellow eyes and green teeth, arms are orange left arm filled with spotted purple and right arm filled with purple rings, legs colored in silver and body all over red. To add it all up a Heartless Emblem is around the chest area.

By now Zoro had his two swords out along with his keyblade to a fighting stance. Not sure what kind of abilities, strength, or powers this heartless will have for this fight. He will be ready for it, or whatever this heartless will throw at him.

While measuring how strong this heartless is some thoughts ran through his mind. _"This will be my first time fighting a heartless or as the Committee group would call it 'Heartless Boss' for this type. I'm now curious how we fair against something that might be powerful as the Shichibukai. From what I heard their was already five heartless bosses serving Specter replacing his Freaky Monkey 5, so why did a heartless appear near the keyhole?"_ All the thoughts and questions would have to wait for the Heartless now dub **Ape King** raised his right arm as the rings glowed.

Zoro prepared for whatever it might throw, but soon realize he could not predict what powers this heartless came with as the fist slam the ground a ring like explosion blasted Zoro back while guarding himself with his blades. After flying backwards landing with his feet skid across the ground till he stop, This made Zoro give a dark smirk realizing this would be an challenge against something similar to the supernatural. "I will admit didn't see that coming, however... I'm now really interested to see how strong I am against a heartless boss given the chance to fight one."

 **Boss Theme: One Piece Pirate Warriors OST The Challengers**

With a beastly roar the Ape King wasted no time attacking Zoro, charging with surprising speed for the legs. Raise it's left arm, the purple spots soon covered the entire arm in purple making the fist glow. The Ape King then pointed while charging at Zoro started to shoot dark purple blast making Zoro roll to his right side, quickly getting on his feet the second blast barely hit him as Zoro jump away running towards a pillar which could cover three people at once.

Seeing this the Ape King held it's left arm in front like it was holding a shield, but once the heartless got close enough move the left arm with the fist near the right arm then after getting few feet close the pillar, swing the arm across breaking the pillar apart while ramming through. Sliding to a stop the Ape King turn only to meet Zoro's counterattack.

Zoro knew from that moment when purple blast came near his body he needed to play smart. While admitting being smart in battles is not his forte Zoro in his right mind is smart enough to know a swordsmen strength and weakness while fighting. But this is not a swordsman, this was as he would call it a heartless brawler.

Already notice the pillars, Zoro will use them to his advantage against the heartless to make counterattacks so that way he avoid the purple blasts that came with the Ape King's power. After the heartless ram through Zoro took his moment running and jump high enough for his strike. The Ape King turn little too late as Zoro swing his blades across from left to right where his sword in his mouth is pointing from one side.

SANTORYU: TRI FORCE

Zoro's attack was strong enough to cut a nearby pillar across the side and make the Ape King spin more than once from a three sword slash before falling on it's back. Once the attack did it's job, he took a moment to make some distance right when the Ape King got right back up. The heartless jump towards a pillar than started to jump on each pillar close by circling around Zoro.

Hoping this will confuse Zoro by leaping all around on each pillar. The Ape King soon jump high up changing his left arm at him so the heartless could shoot a purple beam directly below. Zoro saw this coming already in motion by dodging the beam which then created a hole in the ground. After avoiding the attack, the Ape King landed furious by slamming it's fist down a bunch of times. Not wanting to deal with this heartless any longer Zoro about to charge with his attack.

SANTORYU

The Ape King notice Zoro on the offensive, but not willing to let him go through the attack.

GYUKI:YUZUME

Zoro went at the heartless full speed, until the Ape King beat his chest with his fist and roared like a gorilla. This actually stop Zoro from attacking as the heartless made sonic roar echoing within the halls. On a quick note he saw that the Ape King was damaging the pillars with each strong attack. The Ape King then leap high in the air putting it's two hands together as one fist charging up energy to finish off Zoro.

 _"I got to finish this thing off, before this hallway collapses."_ Was Zoro's thoughts, taking a deep breath Zoro used all he got on his next attack.

ICHI GORILLA

NI GORILLA

Zoro then jump high up to match the Ape King's attack. Right when the two collide Zoro swung his blades with all his might creating a white and purple shockwave.

NIGORI-ZAKE

This only lasted for 5 seconds, but with Zoro's strong determination, will and powers of the keyblade to boost his abilities. The heartless was shot up towards the ceiling slamming with it's back. Zoro on the other hand landed on the ground with his feet, he then saw the Ape King started to fall, but not before it's body slowly disappearing leaving a giant pink heart floating towards the sky.

Just when things are cooling off the hallways started to rumble and shake a sign for Zoro to leave letting his Keyblade for once guide him into the right direction.

* * *

With Luffy, he had to rush finding the bathroom. Now after finding one can relax and let mother nature take it's course, once that is done Luffy walk out the bathroom just heard a girl scream(female monkey) that startled him. But paid no mind to it after walking some more.

"AH, that's better. Hmm, I wonder where I'm suppose to go?" He said to himself, before shrugging it off, "Oh well, I'll find my way around somehow." So Luffy walk into the unknown trying to find anyone at this point.

* * *

Usopp scream his head off after the four manage to defeat a lot of monkeys/heartless after a while. However their were too much to handled, so the four made a tactical retreat with an army chasing behind them mostly made of heartless than monkeys. When they found a large doorway in their path, the four sped faster to make haste, right before Tifa turn a bit to smash her fist down stopping the forces from following temporarily.

The group push the door shut before the heartless/monkey army came after them. Right on time, they lock the door making sure none of them got through.

"Phew, that was close." Yuffie stated the obvious.

Usopp took a moment to look around, but soon realize where they are, "Guys look." Everyone now looking where Usopp is pointing, they realize they are in a security room with some monkeys that notice them. After looking at each other they grin evilly knowing what they can do with this room, this made the monkeys scream in panic before some nets capture them.

* * *

Specter in his thrown room, look through the cameras to obverse everyone progress, and this didn't look good seeing that Luffy is heading his direction, the four(Tifa, Yuffie, Usopp, and Buzz) are in the security room and Zoro nearly destroyed his base from within.

Specter wanted to blast his device throughout the entire world turning everyone into monkeys. But it appears he'll have to deal with one intruder before that happens.

Luffy busted down the door looking tired from searching the rooms, luck would have it that Luffy found what he is looking for finally.

"I finally found you Gorilla man."

"Yes you di-! I'M NOT A GORILLA FOR CRYING OUT LOUD I'M A APE, APE AS IN MONKEY YOU OOF!" Specter never met such an idiot in his entire life in a long time, but this takes the cake.

"You sure? Ok baboon."

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY DOING THIS ON PURPOSE YOU IDIOT!" After taking deep breaths Specter was calm once more. But was interrupted by the four of Specter's guest(Spike, Jimmy, Kei and Yumi), "Hey are you the guys helping to save the world?" Yumi asked being questionable from Luffy's personality.

Luffy look at them tilting his head and asked, "Who are you guys?" This made the four face fault than got back up again.

"We are the ones needed recuse." Yumi said in crocodile tears.

"Didn't the Professor, Natalie or Aunt Aki say anything about us?" Kei said this time. Luffy was in his thinking pose for a moment than finally pounded his fist into the palm with realization.

"Oh now I remember, your the kids who save the world from the banana invasion." Luffy said smiling, "IT'S MONKEY INVASION IDIOT!"

Specter snap his fingers making his guards keep tight hold on the four prisoners, "Enough so Straw Hat, why have you come?"

"I want to know something, did you have a dream?" Luffy asked.

"Huh?! Of course, I have a dream. It's to rule the world."

"That's not what I meant. I mean what was your dream before all this?" This actually brought some questionable looks from Specter and the four children.

"What?" Was all Specter could say not prepared from that kind of question.

"I mean, sure you like to rule the world. But you don't look the bad guy type to do mean things to people or hurt anyone. If anything you look like the type that just needs attention from everyone when you try taking over the world." Luffy stated. Specter was really not prepared for this kind of talk not from an idiot, but after thinking about it he humor Luffy a bit.

"Your right, this wasn't what I used to do. My previous dream before obtaining this helmet, was to make people laugh and smile. I thought I was doing a good job of that making people smile and having fun whenever I was on stage. But once I put the helmet on, I realize people weren't laughing because they were having fun, they laugh out of mockery. So when I put this helmet on I decide I would laugh at their own misery and with the power of my own intelligences I will rule this world and mock everything they have ever done in their own lives." Specter had never felt the need to tell anyone this, but now he felt great telling his side of the story.

"Have you ever had people just laugh at what you do and realize all their doing is making fun of your own life and belief. Tell me Straw Hat do you still cling to your own dreams?! I have and that is why after so many failures to conquer the world I will transform the entire world into monkeys as I laugh at them for their misfortune and they see how I feel." Luffy said nothing at the moment, he had an emotionless expression that was hard to read, but than said, "So that's why you quit."

"Huh, what you mean by that?" wondering what Luffy meant by this along with the other four.

Luffy didn't say anything for a second, "You quit because someone or some people made fun of you and your dreams. You really must not been that strong or had any resolve to follow through your goals. All cause somebody made fun of your dream must make you quit half-way through when things don't go your way. Which is why you won't win, cause once someone messes with your plans you quit the moment something goes wrong. If you had friends, you wouldn't gone through this way and accomplish your dreams by now, but now your more alone then before."

He could not believe what Specter is hearing, he quit just because something goes wrong. Not only that being told he was alone cause he tried to rule the world, this was absurd. Tightening his fist, Specter roar in rage throwing his psychic blast at Luffy. Sensing an attack Luffy dodge to the left preparing for a fight.

 **Boss Theme - Ape Escape 3 OST: Specter Face-Off**

"How dare you... HOW DARE YOU MAKE FUN OF ME! You have no idea what I been through nor do you understand where I come from at all. I will destroy you and continue my plans of world domination even if I have to wipe you from the face of the earth BY FORCE!

 **90% COMPLETE TILL WORLD TRANSFORMATION**

Specter throw his psychic blast at Luffy, who in turn dodge by using his sixth sense. While the two are battling it out someone came in the room namely Buzz, netting the monkeys keeping Spike and the others captive.

"Buzz! What you doing here?"

"No time for answers Spike, come on let's finish this place off." Buzz ordered.

"But what about the device?" Jimmy said concern about what it do to the world.

"Don't worry, some people came to help and are now figuring a way to shut it down." Specter heard this looking shock from the news.

 _"Impossible, last I saw them they headed towards the... security room...!"_ Realization hit Specter like bricks knowing the group now had an idea where the device is and are heading that direction. Before thinking the next move Luffy punch him at the gut nearly taking wind from his lungs.

Like sensing his confusing Luffy shouted, "I'm your opponent Spec." Which meant Specter will have to deal with Luffy first before dealing with the others.

* * *

With the others Tifa volunteered to guard the security room, while Yuffie and Usopp would go where the device is to shut it down and destroy it, leaving Buzz to resuce the others as Luffy will distract Specter for them.

Yuffie and Usopp rush towards the room where they are suppose to go while taking down monkeys/heartless army along the way.

Once they got to where they need to be the two closed the door behind them keeping the army out while they work on the device.

"So any idea how to shut this thing down?" Usopp hope Yuffie may have some idea, but saw she had a blank expression.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME WE CAME DOWN HERE WITHOUT KNOWING HOW TO SHUT IT DOWN!" Usopp shouted with his eyes pop out his head.

Fortunately Yuffie had some other idea digging into her pockets to pull out a communication device attaching it to her ear.

"Come in, is anyone here?"

There was some static on the other end for couple of minutes until someone pick up, " _zzzzz... Loud and clear Yuffie, we have your signal."_ She grinned glad to have brought the communication device with her at this time.

"Good to hear, now listen we need to shut down the device, but don't know how to do it. Can you give instructions, over."

 _"Yes we will be able to in just a minute, I'll ask some of them to see if anyone is an expert, just give us the blue prints and we will go from there."_

"Roger that, over 'n' out." After the talk Yuffie focus on Usopp who was waiting patiently for her to be done, "Alright Usopp let's find the blue prints and shut this thing down."

"Ah... right." The two look around to find where the blue prints might be so that they can continue with their mission.

 **94% COMPLETE TILL WORLD TRANSFORMATION**

* * *

Zoro had just finish sealing the keyhole, so now he is heading where everyone else is at the moment. Along the way he encountered some monkey/heartless army trying to stop him. However for them they had bad luck since Zoro is not someone you mess with anytime soon.

Looking at the hallways he let his gut instant tell him where to go, but like usual he went the wrong direction(also blaming others for his bad directions).

* * *

Luffy is having better time dealing with Specter then most would have any other time. While Specter on the other hand is getting punch, all around knocking senseless from each attack. If his Psychic was better maybe he stood a better chance, but with his abilities, even duplicating himself isn't helping him much.

After taking damage like this a new tactic is called for this battle. Raising his hands up Specter said the words that he usually never say. "I give up Straw Hat." Luffy tilt his head in confusion from the act.

"You are right, I should have never tried to take over the world, more less be a bully to everyone. Which is why I am saying I give up." Specter said to Luffy, only this was not his true intention.

 _"hehehe once your guard is down I will take you out and then we're see who is la... aughing?!"_ While Specter was thinking he had time to see Luffy just turn around and walk out on him. Which confused and greatly surprise him.

"Hey where you going!" Demanding answers Luffy turn with a serious expression, almost intimidating look on his face.

"I'm going to my friends." Luffy stated.

"What? WHY! We aren't finish here!" Is what he thought, but Luffy next words hit him at home. "How come, you quit." This made Specter realize that this is what Luffy was talking about when he does it half-way or why he's alone. "B-B-But I thought."

"We're done, you can do whatever you want for now on. But don't hurt my friends or make fun of someone else's dream cause you couldn't go all the way or that your all alone that needs attention. Your not worth it." Luffy then turn around walking away from the battle. If Luffy was anyone this had his guard down as Specter would go in rage charging at him saying 'Straw Hat' until he brought him down to his knees. That is if Luffy was anyone, right when Specter was close enough Luffy punch his face hard enough that sent him hitting the screen then sliding down to the ground unconscious.

Now knowing Specter is down Luffy said no more and walk out the room to his friends.

* * *

What happen next was the device was shut down and destroyed, all the monkeys are captured in the base while the heartless are taken care of for now, the keyhole is sealed by Zoro's being guided by the keyblade. Once all is said and done Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Yuffie, Tifa, Buzz, Spike, Jimmy, Kei, and Yumi went back as the base on the moon went self-destruct while Specter whereabouts is unknown.

* * *

 **Hey everyone, I'm back. Hope everyone had a great summer this year? With this chapter done their are two more chapters before entering the next world.**

 **In the mean time, enjoy the chapter with his heartless boss and somewhat Specter showdown. I honestly couldn't do much for Specter cause in the gameplay he wasn't that strong thus I implied the same thing here not being strong for his battle.**


	7. Aftermath I

**I want to make this clear just in case anyone is confused by the terminators series. When I say terminator(s) with a small t those are the foot soldiers. While The Terminator is capital T for the original Terminator from the first movie.**

 **Thought this save the trouble for the future in case anyone gets confused by what is the original and the series type. Also as of now we are entering the aftermath where we take our time to relax and review what is going on with not just the heroes, but the villains as well just to make things interesting.**

 **So relax and enjoy as you cruise the chapter exploring not just one world aftermath, but also other possible aftermaths.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, One Piece, Ape Escape or anything except OC's.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Aftermath I**

 **ENEMY PROFILE:**

 _Now what do you know about the enemy is they have big mechs, robotic terminator armies and devices that can fight any force they counter. However what you don't know is after they settled in Radiant Gardens within 1 1/2 weeks they began searching through the stars. This took about or nearly 2 months to search thanks to what the villainous group can do with their abilities. They found that their are life in other galaxies and plan on using their resources to make plans for themselves. Or mostly in this case they only did this as the Mysterious Figure made a favor to them to cause as much damage to the universe until a certain time came when they can live their second lives as they want._

 _As such the first target came when they discovered their are halo rings that can destroy a galaxy or universe when used. MF pleased with this wanted them to attack this galaxy using all the terminators to coordinate a attack that manage to take over a planet in one day and take their resources from the so called UNSC army. For the last 3 years not only have they cause chaos to this galaxy, but to all nearby galaxies creating wars against aliens and other human races to the point by now they have destroyed or conquered half of all nearby galaxies._

 _Thanks to this, they have enough resources to consider themselves a superpower of their own right. The Mysterious Figure congratulate them for their efforts and thanks for doing this favor for him. Why does MF want this much resource and power is unknown? But the villains don't care considering they have done wrong and only care about themselves to accomplish their own goals for an second chance in life. So far MF has proven he done his part by giving them what they want every now and than, but still need them for the group to cause chaos in their wake. For the deal is if they help MF for 4 years causing havoc to all galaxies here and nearby, they will be offered great reward for their efforts._

 _The terminators have proven to be great foot soldiers thanks to the original. As one of them also provide giant mechs capable of not only destroying ground troops, but given a giant size sniper can destroy ships from space with pinpoint accuracy. As this profile can only name two Aizen and The Terminator as the two members out of Eleven of them. More will be provided in the future._

 **PROFILE TERMINATED**

* * *

The Terminator is now within a battle ship called Drunascass, it is the largest ship design by the terminators by the UNSC design. Their are five of them for each of the fleets surrounded by a thousand of ships guarding and protecting the Drunascass as an armada. The Terminator happens to be within this ship gathering all the supplies needed for the trip and for the hunt against the Straw Hat Pirate Crew.

The Terminator now has for deployment a D77H-TCI Pelican that has passengers of 23 terminators in UNSC Marine Corps Battle Dress Uniform fully armored, while The Terminator and 2 others are using the Spartan Armor since they been modified to use it. The 15 terminators carry MA5D Assault Rifle, BR55 Service Rifle, and M6D Personal Defense Weapon System. The 8 other terminators then carry M41 SSR MAV/AW, Sniper Rifle System 99-Series 5 Anti-Materiel, and a M6D Personal Defense Weapon System. The last 2 terminators are carrying Energy Sword and Energy Hammer

With the crew all set and ready for action. The Terminator order the crew to climb aboard with his Co-Pilot and Crew Chief taking place as The Terminator took the pilot seat. They soon had the coordinates set and ready for deployment as they warp towards their destination.

* * *

Dr. Nefarious pace around with his new minions and sidekicks. Since entering this new galaxy Nefarious realize he will need help on his conquest and ask for help where he will never ask for any help in his entire life before. Lawrence thought it be a good chance to get to know some people and (ahem) try to rule the galaxy along the way.

 **Invader Zim** \- The little alien invader who fails to conquer or be an successful conqueror since his time on that earth. But soon a revelation came in watching some entertainment shows and games about exploring planets to spread his horizon on conquering new planets/worlds. But slowly began to realize the trouble of conquer by yourself if more work than bargain for his entire life. So now here he is wanting help to conquer worlds and possibly take the glory while he can along the way.

 **O'Malley/Omega** \- The troublesome AI fragment that has been influence among the Reds and Blue and many other people. Even though he was destroyed his personality live on within Doc after he became insane creating a split personality within Doc's psyche. Having want to explore other planets/worlds Doc's O'Malley personality decide to recreate the Omega AI on his spare time while in the same color armor as Doc. Thanks to some heavy modifications and a successful recreation of Omega/O'Malley AI, he explore the galaxy on his own as a new person, but still evil self. However after many failed attempts came to realizes he'll need help from others like him. So now gathered as an minion or sidekick, O'Malley will work up the ranks until he is the ruling dictator and conquer of his own galaxy.

 **Pete** \- The bumbling and stumbling idiot who has played second fettle to every bad guy since his travels to other worlds/planets. But as of lately he desire to be the one to rule the worlds/planets and conquer the entire galaxy. Thanks to his little trick called Heartless, he has a mass army at his beck 'n' call. Unfortunately Pete doesn't for the life of him know how to use that vast army of his, which is why he played second fettled once more. But even so Pete has tried over and over again to be an evil bad guy of his own. Soon came the realization that even with all his experience Pete still needs help which is why he will play second fettle just until he can go back to ruling the worlds once more on his own.

 **Sephiroth** \- Badass of his own right, his own reasons of joining to be minion or sidekick is simply for his own amusement.

Now with all of them gathered( Dr. Nefarious, Lawrence, Invader Zim, O'Malley/Omega, and Sephiroth) Nefarious can have this meeting started.

"ALRIGHT, we all know why we're here. We are here for one reason and one reason only, to unite and conquer the galaxy as a whole. Now I have heard you all have experience some more then most. BUT that doesn't mean we can't join up together to fight the good and protectors of the galaxy." Nefarious let what he said sink in a moment before continuing. "As you all know, conquering just one world is hard as it is by ourselves. But together perhaps we can finally defeat those good doers then conquer a world of our own."

Letting silence follow, Nefarious than made small chat just to keep good relationship with the group made here. "So any ideas as to what world domination scheme we can do together?" The group thought about it, until Pete raise his hand.

"Yes Pete."

"How about we gather some energy from a power source and use that source to power our weapons of mass destruction." Pete explain surprising everyone including Sephiroth of his own intelligences.

"Hmm, not a bad idea. But what kind of power source is the question? Anyone else?" Waiting for someone to come up with a idea Zim raise his hand participating in the ideas in the making.

"I know, we'll use the emotions of the people to create our energy making everyone emotionless husk to feed our machines." Staring into abyss, but thinking in his own little world. Nefarious consider the idea, but knew it be a waste of energy and time to do that still liking the idea though.

"Yes that is good, but we need something more raw, something more powerful than emotions, good try Zim. Anybody else? How about you, from the looks of it you been thinking about something for a while O'Malley." And he is now having an idea and what source of power they'll need O'Malley would grin if he had a face or not wearing a helmet in the first place. "Yes, I do actually. See I been to this one world where they have Quirks. Where all the superheroes gather and fight crime along with some becoming villains as well. Yes if we take their Quirks powers as a power source it easily give us more power enough to conquer not one, but hundreds of worlds in our command Bahaha."

"Yes...YES, BRILLANT! With this we can have enough power to wipe out civilizations off the face of the planet."

"While we at it, why not use this machine to create an army of our own using the machine and power source to our advantage." Sephiroth input his opinion.

"EXCELLENT! With this nothing can stop us from ruling the entire galaxy or any galaxies in the entire universe hahahahaa!" Suddenly they were interrupted by Lawrence bring something in the room.

"Sir, I have brought the snacks you have ordered." Lawrence said.

"Is it the greasy oiled bolt I ordered?"

"Affirmative Sir."

"THAN LET THE SNACKING BEGAN!" Shouted Nefarious, as they dig in making Lawrence sigh really in need of new employer at some point.

* * *

Aizen sitting in his thrown within the chamber, observing the battles taking place in other galaxies and Radiant Gardens. Surprisingly they are putting up a good resistance despite the disadvantage of having loss some of their stronger members. This has brought back some memories of the time he was ruling Los Noches alongside the Espada.

Suddenly someone came in the chamber, two of them to be exact.

"Seems like your having fun Aizen? So what has become of some of these battles in other galaxies." Aizen smiled his usual smile after some thought said, "I'm just enjoying the scenery, their is so much we can do with our second lives. But what's most interesting is we are back doing old habits again after trying to live a new life."

"It's just the way it works, we have to sacrifice one thing in order to gain another. However what I'm more interested is to regain all the loss research right when I died."

"Same can be said for me too. I was trying to do some good for the world, but some organization stand in my way. I know I can make it work, just need more time before that happens again."

He knew all to well about these people and what they want in their second life. But for all the wrongs and morals they broken, the world seems to claim everyone here as 'the bad guy' it seems. So for now Aizen will have to play the bad guy role once more, if he wants the reward for himself.

"By the way Albert, what is everyone else doing at this time?" Aizen asked curious about their day to day activities or more so to make simple chat.

"The Girl and the hotheaded boy seem to be hanging out a lot, it would seem the girl trust him more then the rest of us. As for the God, Devil, and Data boy appear to be scheming without our consult every now and then. With the demon shapeshifter, appears to be doing something buried in his hole. And for our Commander, I can only say more or less he is trying to complete his goal before we are done causing chaos to the worlds." Albert reported, their day to day lives like a book being read to the world.

Aizen found the whole thing amaze that even though all of them have done wrong they still return to old habits(almost).

"Then I assume you and Alex are just researching more ways for your experiments." Aizen said as a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well, like they say old habits die hard." Alex replied, although wishing for some change in his life whenever he can.

"All the same, we do what we do cause we're good at our field of expertise. Still what you think this MF can offer us that seem so out their when we ourselves don't change for the better or worse." Albert commented.

"Does it matter, we are offered a chance of freedom. This give us an idea that we can have new lives in not one world, but all worlds within a universe. I say that is one offer I will not pass off after realizing what can be seen out there in the world." Aizen said, having now realize he almost pass off a once in a life time opportunity in his door steps.

"Whelp looks like we need to get back to work again." Alex said checking the time on his wrist.

"Are you sure, would like to join me watching these battle take place in other galaxies?" Aizen offered.

"Sorry, perhaps another time. For now we have an experiment we like to finish, hopefully this will lead to some good results." Albert stated, the two then left saying their goodbyes for the day to finish what they are working on.

Now back to the observing the battles, actually enjoying his spare time and freedom offered to him. He realize just being in a cage for some time you appreciate the little things in life. Now enjoying himself watching how either they win some battles or loss some.

* * *

In some other world, here in this planet things are different. Their are things called Shinigami that protect the afterlife from threats like Hollows and other supernatural powers.

As of now in Soul Society, there is some panic within the Gotei 13. Why is because not the recent events with the quincies, but is cause of knowing Aizen had escape for some time. In their dire moment they need Aizen's power for the battle against the quincy, however it seems he wasn't home cause somehow he been free for who knows how long.

With Mayuri's help they discovered someone had place a clone like shadow replicating Aizen's power to the point that no one would sense his movement if they could. What was surprising is even whoever help them had this power he/she had to be very good to conceal Aizen's reiatsu to the point of hiding his whereabouts at any given moment.

Whoever is Aizen's benefactor is had to be good what they do. So the Gotei 13 had an meeting with 12 captain and commander seats being filled have to figure out where and when Aizen left.

As theories and ideas goes, none not even Mayuri could figure out how it went down, so for now it's up for speculation and theories at this point.

In the office of Captain Commander Shunsui Kyoraku, he is writing his reports and other needless stuff for his daily routine. All that is left is figuring out where is Aizen and what he is planning at this point. Shunsui heard once about Security Cameras that help keep track of what everyone is doing and in some cases stop burglars from robbing the place. Maybe they can have that at some point since now it seems having one will benefit everyone knowing the criminal won't escape easily.

" _sigh_ This really is a mess. If only there is an trace of where he went or how Aizen got out would be nice." Shunsui said to himself.

"It can't be help, with what was going on at the time and the state of urgency that moment. We could have never predict that Aizen of all people would escape from his cell." Nanao said, hoping to help calm Shunsui nerves. He sigh knowing there was nothing they could have done differently at this point.

"Still who would want Aizen to be release, it seem unreasonable to believe that someone would use Aizen or he would work with anyone else other then himself. Just wish their was a clue as to where he went?" Nanao look at Shunsui in concern, however had some news thanks to Mayuri that they can track the source of where Aizen reiatsu can follow back to him.

"Shunsui, I have some news that Mayuri maybe able to find out where Aizen had taken off." Nanao explain.

"That's good, maybe it'll lead us to who or what is behind this case." After writing some more reports Shunsui finish what needed done and move off to work on other things. Hopefully their be some good news as too where Aizen had left before things get out of hand.

* * *

On the world with the Straw Hats and Committee, they have finish stopping Specter and taking care of any strangling Monkeys on the loose. With some time and effort the Straw Hat and Committee have accomplish what they needed to do in this world.

Along the way, once it is said and done. The Straw Hats and Committee took the time of rest they needed before getting ready to ship off again. Where about of Specter is unknown considering he usually appears twice, second time for the final showdown.

Thanks to Zoro sealing the keyhole, the heartless haven't appeared at sight or anywhere on the world.

As everyone rested, the Professor, Natalie and Aki took some free time to search for Specter's whereabouts in order to keep their eyes peeled for trouble.

Franky wanted to check out the technology the Professor and Aki had made over the years.

Robin wanted to read some history on the world, get to know how the nations came to be and how much achievement the world had progress. Aerith join Robin in the relaxation as the two became quick friends over the course of their conversations and activities.

Cloud and Tifa took the time to be together in their date. Since they always had to deal with the constant attacks from the villains, they finally can spend time alone like they did when they were kids.

Chopper went to check out the medicines of the world curious how they are created and used by the doctors, in turn the Professor at times would like to see how Chopper creates his own medicine in his world.

Sanji would help cook the food along with Aki being a gentleman he is to ladies. At times Sanji would attempt to flirt with Aki, but gets yelled or pestered by Kei and Yumi not liking Sanji flirting with their Aunt.

Nami, Natalie, and Yuffie would occasionally chat or gossip about things, events or any other girl talk every now or then.

Zoro though would train or challenge other swordsmen of the group challenging either Cloud, Leon or Auron to duels to test his strength or do better in sword combat for the future.

As for the rest Luffy, Usopp, Buzz, Spike, Jimmy, Kei and Yumi would then play together having fun with different games indoors or outside as the five kids would introduce Usopp and Luffy that is called 'video games' in their lives. However when played Luffy would lose most the time having not understand the concept of the video game controller or the game itself. But that doesn't mean Luffy wouldn't kick butt at outdoor games.

Whatever the case everyone was having a blast and enjoying their time on the world. Soon everyone gathered for a party before they left, after they had gathered most of the supply till tomorrow. The Straw Hats, Committee, and the Monkey Hunters then celebrated for tonight's party just to enjoy the moment. They also made extra sure to bring a lot of food cause Luffy would consume a lot of the food before the end of tonight.

Outside of the Professor's laboratory, nighttime is the time where everyone is indoors sleeping, partying, or doing something crazy at the moment. For this particular night it was a time to reflect and understand the meaning of life. This was Specter's time of reflect and understand values that even he didn't know. Taking the time to think on what he has done throughout the years.

Came to the realization that maybe it was time to look for better opportunities in life other then world domination. Looking at the Professor's laboratory, Specter knew what he had to do. So firsts thing first he'll need to confront what is ahead and take care of business.

* * *

Within the laboratory everyone was enjoying themselves till they heard a door opening making all wonder who be coming at a time like this, the answer came in the most unexpected way.

Everyone at once shouted, "SPECTER!" Surprise and unsure why he be here of all places. Some being on guard till he made of move Specter showed he wanted peace by rising his hands up and saying, "Calm down, I want to talk. Mostly to Straw Hat."

After everyone calm down Specter then said what he wanted to say, "Straw Hat... I want to say something that I never thought I say in years." Specter then got on his knees, putting his hands and head down, "I'm... sorry. For making fun of your dreams, for trying to rule the world, for kidnapping the children and military, for every wrong deed I done to everyone. I just had a rough life, as a monkey without intelligences you tend to have no worries. But after putting the helmet on I saw things differently and made wrong decision throughout the years." Specter let what he said sink in for a moment before continuing.

"I hope that, with time you all could forgive me and one day make up for the future." Specter than got up, "So for now... I'll be gone for a while."

Soon he was about to leave now can make peace with himself, but. "Oi Monkey Boy." Specter turn around unsure what to expect, "Why you going away, you should join the party." Luffy said with a smile. This shock Specter being caught off guard by the suggestion.

"Wait, wait... you mean... your not angry with me, are any of you angry with me?" Confused at the moment waiting for an explanation.

"Relax, what you did wasn't that bad. Sure we were pissed off, but you weren't that much of an bad guy, so we're cool." Zoro lazily said.

"Besides, we always knew their was some good in you, it's just the helmet on your head made it difficult to reason with you." Spike input his two cents. Everyone nodded in agreement and having a understanding really made a differences to forgive Specter. Unable to say anything he started to smile, not an evil smile, but an genuine smile that is happy with his life. The party started once more this time with Specter joining everyone and enjoying the party now finally finding a place to be himself.

* * *

The Mysterious Figure walk in the realm of darkness. Though he be human no heartless will dare oppose him, not even the strongest or most powerful heartless within the heart of darkness have they or never will oppose this Mysterious Figure. For he is not an ancient evil, but is a new breed of evil as one would say the next generations of dark and powerful evil force. This figure has lived long enough and knows all the old and new creatures of darkness that he travel to the realm of light simply out of boredom, that is when his ambitions began.

After traveling for sometime he soon came to the one area where he can relax and calm himself thinking to himself while watching the ocean splash on shore. Some more younger heartless in small group of five walk with the Mysterious Figure having no thought of him. But instinctively are attracted to his power and strength while fearing his wrath and rage.

He was then companied by the being known as The Darkness, who is considered the oldest and most ancient being of darkness that live within the realm. The Darkness is feared and respected by all, except for those that gain enough power to challenge The Darkness. This being of darkness has only loss few times in his ancient life. But has the most record loss against the Mysterious Figure. Somehow the MF had gain enough power to not only defeat The Darkness not once or twice, but thirteen times against MF after trying to bring him down and failed.

The Darkness came to respect the MF as equals even now few losses in his record within the realm. Now with them agreeing to stay out of each other business, the two sat/stand watching the ocean water reach the shore and back.

"So how does your plans being going D'go." If The Darkness had a face it be smiling at his rival.

"It has been going well. With gathering people of wrong doers in order to create chaos in the universe, and the Organization gathering all the pieces. My ambitions will be recognize. The this realm will no longer fear the light." D'go explain, enjoying his conversations with The Darkness.

"I see... does that mean you are nearly close to your goal?" TD asked curiously.

Looking at TD with his face obscured by the hood. "Eventually, but for now I will enjoy the show and let the chess board be played by the King." The Darkness chuckled at the remark, "I thought you are the King of Everything?"

"That maybe true... but first and foremost, I'm more the God of Darkness then anything." D'go stated as the two continued to watch the ocean in off distances.

* * *

 **Another chapter done, I think you might have enjoyed this chapter even some ideas of what's going on and what's to come in the future.**

 **I probably won't make chapters like this a lot in Aftermath chapters, but I'll keep it interesting at least. Make an comment or review what you think and I will start working on the next world trip next chapter.**


	8. Start Fresh

**Hey everyone, ready for the next world. Before I forget, for the question about characters for if Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz will be in the story. I'm more towards no. But I'm not above having some request being made from reviews every now then if reasonable. Not saying I don't like them nor want them in the story, it's a matter of how and when putting in the story.**

 **Also up to this point, I'm actually being most careful how I put this story together. I been screwing up big time making and cancelling stories over the last almost four years by now.** **So yeah if made reasonable request by review, I might add them to story no promises.**

 **By the way, I did add some Bleach characters and world for this story. Changing my mind realizing it be nice to try it out having them in other worlds. I'm interested in bringing Ichigo and his group to join the Straw Hats and Committee in the adventures if possible, not saying it will happen immediately, just need the right place, right timing for it to happen(maybe?).**

 **One last thing, about the clothes thing if anyone ask in the future. I know for a fact that in One Piece Series the Straw Hats go through different clothes changing style every now and then. But for story sake and purposes, I leave it up to your imagination. Just some food for thought.**

 **But other then that the next world/series will be shown by this or next chapter. Depending on the actual One Piece series I have at least 2 or 3 stories plan other then current one in the future.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, One Piece, or anything except OC's.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Start Fresh**

Morning came as the birds chirping, flowers blooming, sun rising, and many everyday morning time happening at this moment. Right now everyone is getting up making breakfast, starting their day doing either the every day school, work, or what one does in their morning routine. Right now that can be said about the Straw Hats, Committee, and monkey hunters are sleeping some are just getting few early birds then others.

Everyone had partied hard that night. By morning time some of the committee and crew were gathering supply for the long trip. who knows how long the trip for the next trip will be, but since their are fourteen of them now they need a lot of supplies this time having more members on the ship then seven of them. Since Franky has recently join the Straw Hats are more accustom to seven people before Franky join them then the craziness happen and more were joining making this an more usual situation, but if Luffy started out more of an regular pirate this be normal to recruiting at least 4 to 12 people at once then one at a time.

Once everyone was up, Sanji had made breakfast for everyone by now and made sure their were extra in case for Luffy's sake. While half of the people went to do normal routine the other half are as said before packing the Sunny Go. for the trip. Those that are packing are Franky, Zoro, Sanji, Auron, Cloud, Leon, Nami, and Tifa. The rest are hanging out just before they leave. As for Specter, he wanted to try and think of some job career to do for his life. One thing is for sure, he didn't want to be at the circus again nor a scientist. With that in mind, the ideas for his career are either business work or maybe a lawyer. Hopefully nobody will have an problem with him being a monkey/ape doing a humans job.

Nami checking the list once and twice making sure they have everything they need. The ship is now ready and pack for the trip after taking about 3 to 4 hours. After making some last checks before the trip they went back to say their goodbyes or in Luffy's case a goodbye temporary to one day meet again in the future.

Aki is doing some clean up and Sanji volunteered for his own reasons. "Thanks again for your help Sanji, I appreciated the help."

"Anything for you Aki-chan~!" The two were interrupted by Kei and Yumi who didn't like Sanji hitting their aunt him being younger then her and shouted, "HEY, LEAVE OUR AUNT ALONE PERVERT!"

Aki look at the two not in shock for their behavior, but a motherly look while smiling as if telling a child something for better understanding what adults do or understand the situation better until their older.

"Kei, Yumi that's not nice to call Sanji a pervert, all he's doing is a proper gentleman would do for a lady." Aki explain to Kei and Yumi, the two try to say their opinion, but Aki continued. "Now I want you to apologize for calling Sanji a pervert okay." But while this was going the two nice Sanji looking at them, then in a flash gave them a perverted smirk then went back to normal. At that moment Aki didn't know this while Kei and Yumi thought one thing in mind.

 _"THAT TARD GOT US!"_ They would say more, but they weren't old enough or haven't experience enough swearing words to describe what Sanji did to them.

* * *

With the others in the main laboratory, everyone was busy doing their jobs which consist of Natalie and The Professor, the only one not doing anything is Specter who is looking up on sites about volunteers and some job training. Some thoughts came to mind of hoping no one will be bothered about him being different.

While the rest are outside either playing like Luffy, Spike and Jimmy or exploring the town for today. This gave Specter the quiet he needed to concentrate on his work. At the same time some thoughts came in mind while looking up some jobs training and volunteers.

 _"This be a good start, the question is where should I go from here is my next question. I could do some labor work just to train the physical body for better experience, but that will take time and effort. While at I don't want to sound like I'm a quitter when things get hard when doing the job."_

 _"I could try helping people out and learn to socialize with others then with just the people and monkeys I know of now. But I don't want to sound rude or impolite when things go bad. Then again I could use some social time by help or interact with people more often then what I'm doing now."_

 _"Now for the Job Training, what do I want to train for exactly? Perhaps I'll do some more research and look for more opportunities to expand some ideas on the horizon. Hopefully there won't be too much trouble once I have some experience."_

After some thought, Specter begin to look into specific search for what job he'll look for in life. The day process as it normally did like any other average day.

* * *

Luffy had some fun time playing a game called soccer with Jimmy and Spike, Usopp being his partner on a two on two match. So far the score is very close with the Straw Hat team up by 3 points. There's sometimes a crowd watching every now and then but overall it's just the four of them playing around doing some free time before the two leave.

Nami told Luffy and Usopp that there ready and need to go soon, with some last minute play the four finish the game and went off to Sunny Go.

After everyone got on the ship, the Straw Hats and the Committee took one last look at the monkey hunters say a few words before taking off.

"So where are you guys off too?" Spike ask.

"Not sure, but whatever worlds are out there we'll be able to handle it as long as we stick together." Tifa replied.

"Yep, cause we're a team and as a team we can do anything once we work together." Yuffie included.

"Have you seen other worlds before?" Jimmy now asking, knowing their are worlds almost similar to their own planet would like to explore the galaxy one day, if not one can dream at least.

"They have, but we kind of starting fresh knowing this is one small part of an bigger space out in the sky." Nami explain to Jimmy, Usopp then got on the ledge with one foot making a pose and said, "That's right and with me around "Captain Usopp" I will be able to guide us to victory in each and every-"

"Your just gonna run and scream like a little girl when the danger comes anyway." Cloud state as the cool guy with Auron and Zoro nodding their heads.

"OI, DON'T TELL THEM THAT!" Some laugh finding it humorous at Usopp's antics. Specter came to see them look at Straw Hat for a moment before saying some words. Luffy look towards Specter after noticing him wondering what he want to say.

"What you gonna do now Specter?" Right off the bat Specter is surprise Luffy even remember his name, but stayed focus wanting to make this their last goodbyes in a good light.

"Well, I have some ideas. But it will take some time to adjust, however." Hesitant for a moment, but continue nonetheless, "I'm not gonna quit half-way anymore. I'm going to see this through to the end, even if I make some mistakes I will try to fix them the best of my abilities."

The Professor grab Specter on the shoulder smiling. "And if he can't do it on his own we'll be here to help him whenever we can." Nodding in agreement, Specter still trying to get used to having this kind of relationship called friends will take some time to adjust, but can't say he didn't like it one bit.

With nothing to say, the Straw Hats and Committee got to their stations preparing for set sail. "Alright, time to set sail." Soon the Sunny Go started to move, the monkey hunters wave their goodbyes while the Straw Hats and Committee wave goodbyes or say see ya later to them. Once the ship was in some distance the Sunny Go charge up preparing to launch as it blasted off into the sky then eventually into space. At one point they saw a glow up in the sky the same direction as where the ship took off then vanish in a flash.

Out of sight with memory in their hearts the monkey hunters went back returning to their normal lives.

"Hey Specter, you like to play for a bit?" Kei ask.

"No, I think I shou-"

"Come on, just for a little please!" Yumi giving the puppy dog pout face, Specter fell into pressure. "Alright, but one game only. I have to get back to work." The five Spike, Jimmy, Kei, Yumi, and Specter went out to play some games as they enjoy the afternoon sunny day. And as for Specter, let's say he can now start with a clean slate.

* * *

In space Dr. Nefarious and his band who he call themselves the Metal Army are in space using the metal parts from the Keyblade Graveyard to travel to other worlds. The ship contains Nefarious, Lawrence, Pete, O'Malley, Zim, and Sephiroth. Their destination is a world where they will meet a scientist who happens to be an evil genius like Nefarious name Dr. Neo Cortex.

They meet on a video screen chat making a deal to help one another by Cortex giving them the parts while Nefarious will help Cortex with his problem. But being evil and all crossing his fingers while no one is looking behind his back, Nefarious will get the parts anyway one way or another thanks to Pete having control of the heartless.

"Are we there yet." Zim complain.

"For the thousandth time NO!" Nefarious shouted.

"I do believe it is the 28th time, Sir." Lawrence corrected, earning a grumble from Nefarious.

"You **really** think Cortex will lend a hand after just one meeting." O'Malley questioning his superior

"Of course, not. That is why Pete's abilities control over the heartless will come in handy for this task in mind." Nefarious informed.

"So you do have a plan. And here I thought this was just an regular partnership with an evil genius." Sephiroth said almost smirking to his delight.

"I'm not a fool Sephiroth, nor am I stupid to trust a word of another villain of my own. That is why when I talk to Pete in private, I made sure to give specific instructions in case the original scenario would go south." Nefarious explain his idea.

"Ah, that's your plan." Pete said gladly now informed.

"That's right, now all is left is to get the parts, LAWRENCE!"

"Yes, Sir."

"How far is our destination?"

"We have just arrive Sir."

"Excellent, all is coming together." Soon they are arriving on another planet similar to earth, but this earth has this fair share of problems as well.

* * *

In a space station where a meeting is taking place between Dr. Neo Cortex, Dr. N Gin, Dr. Nefarious Tropy, Dingodile, Tiny Tiger and the leader Uka Uka. This meeting is about the latest failure namely with Crunch against Crash. The two Cortex and Uka Uka were trap in the north pole with small space on the ice.

However, some loyal minions came and actually recuse the two before they froze to death. Which soon lead to this meeting in another station after taking some time to replace the old one. This new one is smaller and is only meant to power the laser to fire down below if it had a power source leaving the station with some small space and rooms to live in.

Right now the discussion is about Cortex's new assist who Uka Uka does not trust one bit, however that is where the discussion leads to the now.

"Cortex you naïve fool, you don't know the meaning of evil trusting another villain base on them being the same evil as you are, such foolishness." Uka told Cortex.

"But Uka Uka, how can you be so untrustworthy with another supervillain so easily. If anything this is a sign of an good thing we get to know their are villains out in space."

"YOU NINCOMPOOP, have you not learn anything by now. I will tell you this that this so call Nefarious will and by all means **betray** you which will cost you your own life someday. Which is why we will have to come up with a counterattack in case something goes wrong in the event of a catastrophe." For once some of the villains are in agreement, while the others are unsure namely Dingodile and Tiny leaving as some would say a house divided.

"Hmm, say Uka Uka have you heard about the Gems of Life before?" Dr. Tropy ask having heard of an legend before some point in his life.

"Gems of Life, yes I have. In fact that is just what we need to not only show our new so called allies our power, but it will help most importantly destroy Crash Bandicoot once and for all." Most are overjoyed to hear they will be going after Crash bandicoot once more, but find it more focus on what they'll do with the new arrivals.

* * *

With everyone on the Sunny Go. things seem peaceful, the Committee took the chance to get use to the schedule that the Straw Hats are used too. The Boys sleeping with other guys while the girls sleeping with the others girls. Getting the morning breakfast on the same table either sitting or standing same with lunch and supper. Doing some activities which include what they do best in their own field or just hang out with each other. And for emergencies go to different stations of the ship to sail through some of the heavy weather or in this case heavy space weather. With Nami being the navigator it seem everything will be okay, plus having some guidance from the keyblade after it open/closed a keyhole for a new pathway help make a new destination for Nami to navigate. And for how they are breathing in space can only be explain by having the keyblade around, stories heard that the keyblade with it's own armor had powers to travel in space even breath normally without an suit for oxygen tank for supply.

All in all, the Committee find themselves not to bad for their situation, more on the relaxing and fun type if asked. One thing though is certain, this was no ordinary pirate crew and from the stories told to them so far, the world was no ordinary pirate world to begin with anyway.

Right now it is lunch time and the ship sailed slowly since they have no control of stopping or going on the ship, so they made due with slowly down when everyone is on break. And as usual Sanji has by all means not disappoint them of his cooking. While their eating they wanted to get to know more about the Straw Hats better.

"I have to admit, your cooking has no bounds. It's like the tastes gets better and better everyday." Auron commented.

"Thanks, I learn a lot from an old man who now owns a floating restaurant out in the ocean." Sanji said.

"A floating restaurant in the ocean?" Leon ask now more curious then ever.

"Yep the old man and I agreed it be a good idea since when some people would starve to death at sea we turn no one down when for food not even ask for money even if they want to give any." Sanji replied.

"That's very kind of you Sanji." Aerith said.

"Oh your words mean so much Aerith-swan." This made Zoro hmph expectantly knowing Sanji's behavior. "Way to ruin the moment idiot cook."

"WHAT WAS THAT, WANNA SAY THAT TO MY FACE MOSS HEAD!"

" **E** **nough**! I rather not hear one of your arguments while we're eating so you two need to behave got it!" Tifa shouted which Sanji quickly complied while Zoro actually back down with no complaint.

"And I though Nami was the scary one." Usopp mumbled.

"What was that." Tifa asked in a sweet tone.

"Ah nothing, nothing at all." Sweating like crazy saying nothing knowing her strength.

"By the way, Nami. How are you able to navigate know what the keyblade is guiding you at what direction?" Leon ask making everyone curious as well.

"Not sure myself, it's like when I ask Zoro for where the keyblade is pointing at what direction like how the Log Pose would guide sailors by the magnetic force of the islands. But this seems different, case apparently the keyblade somehow if alive, knew I am the navigator and gave me directions of which world to travel and how to get there in one piece. Although when Zoro first used the keyblade to travel in space their was no keyhole for him to open/closed to begin with meaning that the information to the keyblade Graveyard will be out of my reach for now." Nami explain. This somehow made sense considering the nature of magic and some other forces at work that can't always explain by science.

"So then if we open/closed more keyholes and Zoro would use his keyblade that will give you the direction you need than you have an idea what world and direction what where we need to go, but only to what the keyblade will give you is what I assume?" Nami nodded to confirm what Cloud is asking giving few of them some headaches that this will be the longest trip if the keyblade will be stubborn about when or how to bring the committee home.

"Don't worry, I sure you guys will be home soon as possible." Chopper said giving the Committee some hope or wishful thinking at least. With that said the rest of lunch went without trouble as they talk some more and finish what they are eating and went back to work once more.

* * *

After a few days went by they have made it to the world they need to be for the next destinations. Luffy taking front row seat on the Sunny's head, look ahead seeing the world no matter if it is the same or different will be amaze knowing that it is a world and are traveling in actual space.

"This time we will be able to have an safe landing, not one of those fast pace crashes." Nami said.

"Yosh, then I'll guide her to the ocean and make sure we get their in one piece." Franky said.

"It's interesting that this world looks almost identical to the world we were before here. That most mean some worlds are similar if not different on being more then one Earth when discovered." Robin theories.

Luffy getting excited by the minute knowing the new world is ahead of him, "This is gonna be awesome, LOOK OUT WORLD HERE COMES MONKEY D LUFFY!" With that said they entered the atmosphere and headed for the waters to the nearest island.

On a island Crash was sleeping soundly, until jerkily getting up by some sudden urge. Somehow he feels today will be different then like any other, boy was he right.

* * *

 **Here we go, Crash Bandicoot is here. No I will explain immediately how this will go down, they will go through the five portals to get the gems instead of crystals, but it will be off screen instead this will focus more on the boss levels. The boss levels will be a combination of walking through the stage until you reach the boss instead of immediately making to the boss in one go. And since in Crash Bandicoot Games the Gems are more then what the levels themselves the final boss will be fought twice staying true to how Crash Bandicoot games work.**

 **With all that said, this time Nefarious will enter the fry and try to interfere by teaming up with Cortex with his band of villains. Making this a two villains teams vs two heroes team. Anyway review or comment any questions or likes/dislikes on the chapter or anything you can think about at the moment. So enjoy your day or night and I will see everyone later.**


	9. Meet the Bandicoots

**Hey everyone, nice to see all of you here again for another chapter once more. Today we will get to the meat and grind of things as this chapter will not only meet the heroes the Bandicoots. But will explain what the villains will be after on this world/series. Since this will have Dr. Nefarious teaming up with the Crash Bandicoot villains I hope everyone will enjoy what is to come in the future.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Crash Bandicoot, Kingdom Hearts, One Piece or anything except OC's.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Meet the Bandicoots**

In the ocean around south-east Australia is the island(s) called Tasmanian Islands, on one of the islands namely North Sanity Island is the home of the Bandicoots Family.

The Bandicoots consists of Crash Bandicoot who is small, but is the most agile of the group while being the one who saves the day against Dr. Neo Cortex. His famous Spin attack never gets old after all these years.

Coco Bandicoot the smart one who can put up a good fight when needed. She would some times get help from two animals which would sometimes be consider as pets by others namely, Pura who is the young tiger, and Polar who is a young polar bear helping Crash every now and then.

Crunch Bandicoot the muscle of the group. He was just a victim to the latest scheme from Dr. Cortex, now has join the bandicoots as the good guys against the forces of evil.

And Aku Aku the mask that is all good and pure in the world. With his guidance, wisdom and sometimes be worn as a mask for invincibility. Aku Aku has made himself the leader that the Bandicoot family came to know and respect over the years against the forces of evil. Together they have defeated many forces of evil rather they are Uka Uka and Cortex forces, or the world(s) villains here and out in the galaxy.

Right now though are focus is on the ship, where Dr. Nefarious and the his band Metal Army will land in one of Dr. Cortex's base of operations. Since Dr. Cortex doesn't want Crash to interfere anytime soon, he made his base of operations on a new island called Popoa Islands made of two half's first for wild life the other for Cortex's new base.

The people that are outside(Uka Uka, Dr. Cortex, Dr. N Gin, Dr. N Tropy, Tiny Tiger, and Dingodile) will be meeting the Metal Army(Dr. Nefarious, Lawrence, Pete, O'Malley, Zim, and Sephiroth) as the two groups have gathered with one goal in mind.

"Greeting Dr. Nefarious, I am Dr. Cortex, these are my associates. Dr. N Gin, Dr. N Tropy, Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, and our leader and guidance Uka Uka the evil Mask." While being introduce one by one greeted the guests, Uka Uka simple glared at the them warily of them as they stay here.

"It is an honor to meet you Dr. Cortex, allow me to introduce ourselves. I am Dr. Nefarious, this is my butler Lawrence, and these are my associates, Pete, O'Malley, Zim, and Sephiroth." Now they taking a turn being introduce one by one greeting the people they'll be working with on there stay.

"Uh hum, now that the introduction are done, **let's get done to business**." Uka state the meaning of this temporarily alliance.

"Ah, yes of course. You said about needing parts for your newest evil scheme is that correct?" Cortex ask making sure he had the right idea what they are here for in the first place.

"Correct, and as agreed we will assist in your newest scheme as long as we get the parts we needed on our stay." Dr. Nefarious explain his term of agreement.

"Acceptable." Uka Remark. The two parties then went moving towards the base of operations. While walking Nefarious and his band took the time to look at their surrounding to notice somethings how the base is set up or how they will move around when walking to here and there. As they walk Nefarious curiosity got the better of him on what they are scheming being an evil villain himself, Nefarious likes to know what they will be doing for their next evil scheme of things.

"So just being curious and all, what is your latest evil you are planning anyway?" Nefarious ask with a metal grin.

Cortex sweat a bit trying to hid his anxiety. "I... don't know what your talking about." Cortex said as his lie was horribly shown on his face.

This made Nefarious snort at what Cortex tried to hid if he could snort anyway. "Yeah right, I can tell from one villain to another that you are working on a evil as we came right on your door steps."

"Very true Mister Cortex, your face shows some signs of worry and sweat is dripping near your eyes. Even I can tell and I don't do the evil work business often." Lawrence input his thoughts in the conversation.

"Not only that, while we face chat, you showed an eager face even when you tried to hide it from me I can tell. Meaning that you had an plan starting or have an plan already in mind. Which brings us to the question, what is your evil scheme?" Uka watch and listen in close distance hearing everything from the conversation. Despite having an idea that Nefarious is the type of villain who will back stab on chance and is almost the same idiot type as his own scientist Cortex, he knew deep down that Cortex was way over his head considering Nefarious is an galaxy type villain. Which means out of the two of them, Dr. Nefarious is more dangerous by hundred times over Cortex. However it didn't mean he would play along with his little to turn the tide in his favor.

"Impressive, very impressive Dr. Nefarious. You figure this much out already without us telling or hinting you of our plans. But of course, I will tell you anyway of what are newest world dominations plan." Said Uka as he smirk for a floating mask. "Now listen closely as I will only tell you once, we are after what is know as **Gems of Life**."

* * *

 **(A/N: I just want to say now, I tried to look up the right words for this part of the section. Not easy trying to find the right words for other language for that word in particular. So please no flame review if the word is wrong I tried using every search other then google translations. Cause that translation sucks a*s, anyway if you like to help make a quick comment/review on if the words are correct or not that be helpful thank you. Afterwards I'll delete this note and fix this chapter all together.)**

 _Many years ago the world existed without life. How long this happen is unknown even to me, but what is known is before this planet existed the gods known as Five Kalikala Mask. These are the mask gods are what created the powers of the crystal we know of today, not only that they have also created the gems as a secondary power compared to the crystals._

 _But this wasn't enough, you see the mask gods wanted to see life exist see something living in front of their eyes, which is how they came up with the idea of creating a planet, plants, animals, and people. Eventually they have created the world and plant life as we know on this planet. But what you don't know is no matter how much power they put into creating life on this world such as animals or people, they died in a short span of hours, minutes, or even seconds without supporting themselves._

 _The Mask gods, were not disappointed, but more sad cause of how they could not create life even with their own god like powers. And that is when they came with the idea of creating, the Gems of Life. The Gems of Life would then be a glowing rainbow like gems filled with their own god like powers each representing the name and power of the mask gods._

 _First mask god Ahi, she bring everything the will of flame with it she can burn or make herself stronger by just her will alone. Now known as gem of flame anyone who controls it will have stronger will and controls fire at their command._

 _Second Mask God Pu'uwai, he that is powered by emotions. When in happiness, harmony spread across far and wide, when in sadness, many things can happen like asking for forgiveness or sad for ones tragic life, when in rage, chaos rain upon his enemies while spreading destruction towards his enemies. Within the Gem of Emotion, one is stronger when powered by emotion through the gem._

 _Third Mask God Wa, he who control times can change their own fate and destiny. With the power of time you can change not just your everyday lives, but your own past mistakes while making a better future for your own desire. It is even said you can prevent your own death granting oneself immortality. The gem of time when in ones hand can be the most powerful and most dangerous object anyone can obtain._

 _Fourth Mask God Ho'okumu, she that can make anything beauty out of anything through creating out of nothing. There are times where many question how does she do it or how one comes up with these ideas. The simplest answer is one has to look for inspiration by taking what is your surroundings. In the gem of creation anyone can create anything with a simple thought as long as one has enough imagination in hand._

 _Fifth and Final Mask God A'o, he is the smartest and most wisest among the Mask Gods, one who makes the decisions and gives advice to the other mask gods. Simplest term with the gem of Learning, who can make anything possible with the gem in anyone's possession._

 _With all five gems combine they create the Gem of Life(Ola). This power allowed not only the Planet to live a long lasting life, but more plants grew with great nourishment, animals began to come alive, and most of all people began to live. Still death existed as such the cycle began for generations to generations to come. As for the Mask Gods, they vanish without a trace leaving only powerful masks such as me and Aku Aku around to either guard or destroy the planet._

* * *

"And that is the Legend of the Gems of Life." While Dr. Nefarious, Lawrence and Sephiroth listen with great interest through all the details. The rest well... fell asleep.

"WHY DID YOU IMBECILES SLEEP THROUGH AN IMPORTANT DETAIL!" Uka yelled waking everyone up.

"Huh what? Oh yeah, the Gems of Life. Was it something to do with food?" Pete asked.

"Tiny is hungry." Everyone else nod in agreement making Uka grumble.

"Nincompoops." Saying more to himself than to others. "Well, do you get why it is so important for this evil scheme Dr. Nefarious?" Letting the imformation sink in Nefarious evilly thought to himself of the possibilities, but smiled nevertheless. "Yes, I do."

"Than come let us begin the search." The two groups, Metal Army and Cortex Forces walk to the station where their plans will begin.

* * *

With the Sunny Go Nami guiding them with some help with the Keyblade and Compass. While Nami would keep an eye on the horizon, Yuffie would join up with Nami to have some chat along with Robin and Aerith joining up every now and then since their was nothing to do at the moment. Franky would then steer the ship to make sure they are going the right direction while Zoro help Nami using his keyblade as some guidance every now and then.

Usopp at the moment is tinkering with some tools to make a new gadget for his future battles, surprisingly Cloud took interest in Usopp's inventions giving hints and advices on how to use them effectively in battle.

Sanji stayed in the kitchen, but came out sometimes for breaks, Tifa took interest in the wonders on how Sanji is able to become a great cook. Asking some tips and cooking lessons how to cook some great meals Sanji happily applied without going lovey-dovey not to much anyway.

Chopper is sometimes either with Luffy or doing some medicine, Leon ask out of curiosity seeing the medicine is old fashion, but is able to work fine nevertheless. Chopper would happily explain how they work and how to create the medicine.

When on break Zoro would train himself, but is join by Leon and Cloud wanting to become strong too in future battles.

On nice quiet times like these, Luffy would try and play around with someone. But since everyone has been busy as of late, Luffy went for fishing to pass the time. Chopper, Usopp, and Auron would join him in the passing time until they hit land.

They sailed the seas like a normal ocean for once without the hazard of the Grandline weather, considering the Straw Hats have been worst weather then this before. After they have sailed for some time they have finally came towards an island or islands for the matter. This got everyone excited, especially Luffy wanting to be on new land or new world in this case.

"OW finally after some sailing, thought we never make it to an island. This won't ruin my SUUUUPER week." Franky commented.

"Looks like an nice calm island for once, maybe their won't be trouble here." Usopp said to himself.

'I wonder if I can find some cool stuff on these islands.' Chopper thought.

"Well, looks like we made it, good work Nami." Cloud thanked Nami

"Y-Yea, anyway let's see what's on this island." Nami recovered having not been complimented by nobody other that much other then her crew.

They deem the ship is safe on it's own so they all went off to explore the island. When they got off the ship to explore the first thing they notice was their is an house near the beach area.

"Huh, wonder who lives here?" Tifa asked.

"Probably someone who we shouldn't bother." Auron stated being the oldest here.

"Ah, it can't hurt to take a look." Yuffie said.

"I would listen to what Auron says." Zoro also agreeing to Auron's statement.

"Ah come on Zoro who could possibly live here that be so dangerous." And like that Usopp spoke to soon as an Orange thing with blue pants jump grabing Usopp's face hugging him tight as Usopp's screams is muffled by the orange furry thing while running around like a chicken with it's head cut off.

"AAAAHHHH what is that thing!" Chooper shouted in panic, before someone came in to attack. But was knock out in one hit K.O. by Tifa's punch as another furry orange thing this time female came by to attack. "There problem solved."

"NO IT HASN'T!" Chopper yelled asking for an doctor, but is reminded he is an doctor and went to check on her. Then once more another red-orange furry thing almost tall as Franky came attacking. But Franky saw this and intercepted the attack punching it in the face stung the attacker for a moment.

"Was that it, that the best you got undes man." It comment. This was a wrong move on his part.

"HUH, who you calling undes man you furry bimbo."

"I heard better name calling from a turtle as much as your blue hair looks like a cactus."

"And I bet you hit like a wimp as much as leaf touch the skin."

"Wanna settle this here and now."

"OW let's!" The two went at left and right creating a ball of smoke as they fight.

"Idiots." Was all Nami could say to the two.

"Stay back all of you!" Everyone that wasn't distracted by the commotion look to the voice to see a floating masking flying towards them.

"WHOA, A FLOATING MASK COOL!" Luffy shouted in excitement. "Hey mask guy will you join my-"

"DON'T EVEN FINISH THE SENTENCE!" Nami shouted hitting Luffy over his head. This made the mask pause for a moment before continuing.

"I am Aku Aku, Protector of this island, and I warn you if you don't leave now you will face our wrath." Everyone just gave an blank stare not taking his threat seriously.

"Alright you ask for it, Polar, Pura ATTACK!" Aku was at least expecting something to happen, but nothing came. When he turn around to face them Aku saw the two walk towards the group cuddling or purring like cute little animals. Again they gave an blank stare while Aku jaw drop in dumb struck by what he saw from the two animals reaction to the people.

"I don't think this is what you meant right?" Sanji ask making sure this wasn't what Aku intended.

"Ah, who am I kidding. You guys aren't that dangerous to begin with are you." Aku said as a state of fact, they shrug their shoulders at the statement.

"It's fine, we get that a lot." Robin said speaking for all of them.

"Well at least your being honest." Aku look over where Usopp is struggling with the orange furry creature on his face. "Crash, Crunch that's enough. These people are harmless." This made Crunch stop his action in a tangled mess mix with Franky, Crash let go of Usopp's face letting him breath some air. But once Usopp saw the floating mask and have it register in his brain long enough. He did the one thing in response to an floating magical talking magic... faint. With his back on the ground Usopp fell into deep slumber.

'Huh didn't see that coming.' Aku thought to himself and that is saying something.

* * *

Meanwhile with Cortex's forces and Metal Army, the two came upon what look like a seal of some sorts. This seal seem to be some importance as it was involve with the Gems of Life they talk about earlier.

"This is the seal is it not?" Sephiroth ask to clarify what they are doing now.

"Correct, this seal will then unleash the five gems into our world. But their is an catch, once the seal is broken they will spread across the world so that no one will gather them together to abuse their powers. This was a safety measure made by the Mask Gods in order to protect the Gems of Life from any evil doers from using them for any dark purpose. Lucky for us though I can sense where the gems will be hidden, which is why when we go off I want us to search for the gems of life while I'm around to make sure they are the right ones, understood." Uka said with a glare more to Cortex and his gang.

"Uh, yes Uka Uka. We understand, this time we won't mess this up for you." Cortex assured.

"You better hope so." Uka then face the seal with an devilish grin. "Now then, let us begin."

* * *

After the two sides explain their story to one another, Aku Aku knew that these people are good even if some are pirates he can tell deep down they mean no harm and have good intentions.

While the Straw Hats explain their story and world with the committee explaining their story and so far adventures with the Straw Hats in the current situation as the two groups go on adventures.

Aku Aku explain the story of Crash Bandicoot and his family how they have fought with not only Cortex, but with all sorts of evil including those that involve going into a race to save their world or worlds from some evil forces. Some like Luffy and Chopper got excited by the tells of good vs evil while the others to the explanation with stride, although few find it interest like Robin wanting to know more about the history of the world.

Crunch was able to make up with Franky going back to work out with exercise. Tifa apologize for hitting Coco as Nami and Yuffie join in the conversation. Luffy and Chopper got along with Crash quite well even though he can't talk. What the three are doing is making funny faces, but Luffy was the most ridiculous of the three having rubber powers to stretch his face to different length and all.

" _Yawn_ What a nice nap, I had the weirdest dream that their are some talking-walking animals with a floating mask." Usopp said having no idea how true he was until just this moment.

"Uh, hum." This got Usopp as he turn to see his dream was real and his first response was, "EEEEEEYYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH THE FLOATING CURSE MASK AND HIS DEMON WALKING-TALKING ANIMALS ARE REAL!"

"Actually it's magical floating mask and experimental walking-talking animals." Aku corrected Usopp.

"WHY DOES IT MATTER! IT'S STILL ALL SAME!"

BONK

"ENOUGH WITH YOUR ANTICS ALREADY DAMMIT!" Shouted Tifa having hit Usopp over his head tired of his cowardly ways.

"Yes Ma'am." Was all Usopp said before shutting up.

"Tifa is scary when angry." Chopper said now frighten of what Tifa might do if they make her angry. Aku eyes suddenly widen as he felt a disturbance in the world.

"Pardon me for moment, there is something I need to attend to, I will be back shortly." Aku then vanish leaving the others confuse while the Bandicoots have an idea that something bad is going to happen.

* * *

In an empty space where the powerful masks have their meeting place no matter if they are good or evil. Which is why Uka Uka predicted Aku Aku would come to this place knowing that they will have to discuss what is happen in these recent events.

The two masks of good and evil appeared facing each other as tension was in the air.

"Uka Uka what have you done this time?" Aku asked as politely as possible.

"Why brother, I have no idea what you are talking abo-"

"I will not ask again, what... have... you... done." Aku demanded for the answer this time. Uka smirk at how Aku is trying to be calm and collected,, but knows that this was the calm before the storm.

"Well, if you must know." Getting close towards Aku face in 1 meter. "I broken a seal."

"Which... seal?" Now having less patience then before, getting a good idea that whatever broken seal has been unleashed will be worse then any of Uka or Cortex's evil schemes before, but is hoping for certain that it isn't one of THOSE seals.

Uka grin couldn't be any bigger than before, but now this is priceless. So without wasting time he tell Aku what he needed to know. "The seal that was broken was the seal for the Gems of Life." Uka wanted to see what kind of response Aku would make, he didn't have to wait long.

Once Aku heard this, Aku couldn't even contain his shock and for once in his life anger for his brother of what he had done. "No... NO... HOW COULD YOU! Uka Uka do you realize what you have done!? Not only you risk destroying the world, but risk changing everything that lives on this planet!" Aku in some sense should know by now that Uka would do this, and yet that was only a small part of him saying that. The big part of him says that Uka would learn his lesson and change his ways for what he had done after all these years. But now nothing could have said after this incident.

"Oh, but I do know. In fact the reason for doing this is because I'm putting an end to the struggles of good and evil. No more of good would win and evil will fall and will try again next time. No, this time I will put an end to all of this by unleashing the most powerful, if not the dangerous mystic gem of all time. Which is why brother, this will be our last duel of good and evil for this is the beginning of the end." Uka declared, this surprise Aku making him realize Uka is not kidding around, for this is the real deal. If this is truly the last duel for him and Uka fighting as good vs evil then there that can only mean one thing.

Taking a deep breath, now mentally preparing for the worst that is to come out of the fight. "So be it, Uka. I have tried to reason with you for time after time, but you... you just wouldn't listen. If this will be our last duel, then I will see you at our final showdown." Aku said now ready for whatever outcome maybe in this showdown.

Uka knew this would happen, so before leaving will have the last say before leaving this meeting. "No Aku Aku, not this time. You may have the Bandicoot family on your side, but I have an new allies to fight alongside us. With these allies we now have this as our army." Uka then summon the heartless on his command, gathering the Shadows, Soldiers and Large Bodies to show off his now new improve army. Once again Aku is left speechless of what Uka has done and how far he will go to gain power to rule the world.

"Uka Uka, are these..." Unable to finish so Uka did it for him. "Yes Aku, as legend foretold, this is the army of darkness known as 'the heartless' with this army not only I gain power, but I not have an army to call upon." At the moment, Uka couldn't help but laugh. But not just any laugh, this was an evil laugh of triumph where this time, he is sure evil will win and no amount of good can stop him. "You see now brother, this will make sure you and your family of bandicoots are doom to fail. For nothing and I mean nothing will stand in our way of our plans, NOTHING WILL!"

A moment of silence happen between the two. Uka figure this was where Aku is taking this moment to try and think of an plan or response to the situation. But something else happen that even he did not except from his brother happen. For Aku was taking the moment to either response or think of an counterattack against this new and very dangerous. But then a memory came to him about when Crash talk about his dream.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Aku was enjoying himself, relaxing in his sleep as peace is one thing people need to appreciate every now and then. He was awoken by none other then Crash who seem to have some concerns._

 _"Oh, hello Crash. What can I do for you." Normally not many people can understand him cause he can't talk, but Aku is one of the few who can understand what Crash is saying without speaking. As Aku is listening Crash explain in his way about a dream he had and how it was too weird to describe what it means. Aku had an idea what it all means._

 _"Hmm, it seems what you have experience was a vision within the dream. If it bothers you that much, I can take a look to see what you have saw in your dream?" Crash didn't hesitant to answer yes, Aku then went to Crash putting what seem to be his forehead on Crash's forehead to see what the dream is about._

 _Once Aku got inside Crash's mind, Aku went looking for what he is searching for Crash's dream. Once he did everything was black, suddenly stars began to appear and some knowledge of the worlds pop inside of Aku head. Many things were there things that even he didn't understand, then there was the point of good vs evil on some worlds, galaxies, universe, and beyond what is out their what maybe the multiverse or in some case the omniverse._

 _That soon change when all the forces of evil no matter how silly, threating, scary, haunting, or whatever reason stood on two sides far out of reach from what one could see by their eyes. In the middle stood Eleven posing figures with six giants stood behind them waiting for their command, he does not recognize that represents the main cause of gathering dark forces. Next was a blinding light appearing behind him, same as the dark forces, but represent what is good and just as the people in the center are the cause of gathering all that is good, who they are he did not know. But what came next are three objects that appeared in his head. A Doorway or heart that is called Kingdom Hearts, a keyhole also known as the final keyhole, and a sword that looks like a key across like an X called the X-Blade all stood in the center._

 _However what came next is more terrifying right to his existing spirit then anything he never thought possible. A colossal giant stood in a black coat with a hood covering his face watching the events unfold as two forces of good and evil to battle against one another. Aku got a picture in head why that is realizing that the universe and beyond is on a chess board set on a table with the black coat figure sitting on a chair as he move the pieces known as the dark forces around. He knew from then on that to the figure this was nothing more then a chess game and he was the hand moving the pieces to reach his goal._

 _Soon the two sides charge at each other, with the center people leading the charge as two forces collide. But the figure decide to move his hand that swallowed everything in darkness as the dark forces are guided by the hand. Aku tried to move, but is more afraid then anything as everything once again became black._

 _Later a second vision came as his world appear, he stood in space overlooking the planet. What appeared next was the Sunny Go as they soon approach the planet to visit the world leaving the vision to end._

 _Back in the real world Crash and Aku took a deep breath both experiencing the same thing. Aku took whatever air he somehow breath as a floating mask, first time experiencing something like this in his life time, after a while can only a say a few words._

 _"Now that... was something else." Aku said as the rest of the day went by like normal._

 _Flashback End_

* * *

Back to the present, Aku actually smile confusing Uka wondering why he is smiling after hearing all that he has told him all that is to come.

"It appears there is a higher power at work." Aku mumble to himself.

"What was that?" Uka asked still confused why Aku is smiling.

"Nothing brother, let me say this though. I tried to reason with you, I tried to help you, I hope that you would turn over a new leaf for the better. But now you leave me no choice. Prepare yourself brother, for like you said, this will be... our final battle." Said with seriousness, Aku than left still leaving Uka with confusing as to what that meant near the ending.

* * *

 **Yep, this time instead of crystals it will involve more on Gems. Also the Final boss when done twice, the second time will be done differently, how different not sure yet.**

 **Anyway, just for the record, I have look and watch on youtube the other Crash Bandicoots. I just didn't like them as much right when The Wrath of Cortex was created the others just didn't seem right. Might be appearance or plot of the game not sure, just didn't like how they were treated afterwards.**

 **Anyway, comment or review if you have questions, requests or anything anyone has in mind and I will see you next time.**


	10. Gem of Flame

**Hi everyone, I want to establish that when doing a new world/series in the beginning etc. I'll be doing all OC Adventurer so to avoid confusion that way it all be different every time. Other then that, I'm glad that everyone enjoys the Crash meeting Straw Hats and Final Fantasy characters for this story. Since this will keep things different every now and then.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Crash Bandicoot, Kingdom Hearts, One Piece or anything except OC's.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Gem of Flame**

When Aku went away, some question why he went off like that, the answer is their might be some disaster coming and Aku is confirming what they might have to plan for the future. so while Aku he was away, everyone was hanging out doing their own thing. By now they have already introduce themselves as they told each other names while telling Aku's name since he will be away for a while.

Luffy was hungry like always so Crash showed him his hidden food stock where he hid them all these years, this made Usopp and Chopper curious as to what kind of food stock and concern if Luffy will hog it all down, but in the end it turn out to be Wumpa Fruits. At first Luffy was shock having no interest in fruits making Usopp and Chopper laugh their butts off at his shock, but Crash insist on Luffy trying one at least. When Luffy tried one, it became a mouth watering treat that it rival his delay meal of meat, so much so that Luffy started to eat a lot of the Wumpa Fruits like how he eats meat. Usopp and Chopper panic knowing how Luffy works started to chow down the Wumpa Fruits before he devours them all this in turn made Crash panic at this and started to chow down as fast as he could to save his delicious fruit.

Coco showed the girls Polar and Pura who rub and purred on their legs or when they are patted on the head. They find it cute that some actual cubs would be this friendly with people especially since they are without their parents. Coco explain she and Crash found them without their parents, but they help the two on their adventures against Cortex's evil schemes. The girls are impress with the courage of the two young cubs and still find it cute to pet them regardless if they are wild animals or not.

Crunch wanted to show his stuff around to make up for his blunder. Franky already forgive him, but Crunch assist so now they are in the weight room as Franky along with Auron, Cloud, Leon, Zoro, and Sanji are checking out the weights that Crunch is using. For the most part it is easy for Zoro to lift considering he has lifted heavier weights then this before. But the other four still could use the work out although Franky is somewhat able to lift almost as much as Zoro just not as strong status of Monster Trio. So the six of them went to working out having something to do in the meantime with Zoro asking if their are heavier weights he could try out to lift.

Aku soon return to find everyone is getting along well and still find it funny that peace can still be found even when dark times are coming. But knew there is work to be done so he must gather everyone for what he has learn from recent events. Everyone then gathered for the meeting all except for four people.

"Where is Crash? Has anyone seen him?" Aku asked making everyone look around the room. "Now that you mention it, where is Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper?" Aerith asked the same type of question as well.

The answer soon came when four bodies enter the door, first Usopp being somewhat fat, Second Chopper being more round then before, and the last two being large roundly fat are Luffy and Crash. This either shock, surprise, confuse, blankly stare, or sweat drop at the two. Although their can only be one comment to what the two done to themselves as Nami and Tifa Yelled. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TWO DO TO YOUSELVES!?"

Coco having already an idea what happen calmly asked. "Crash did you go eat all your hidden stash again?" Only reply they could give was a burp.

"Well in any case, now that we all are here, I will now tell you the what our enemies are planning to do, and it is not good." Aku stated went along with the explanation they will need to learn for this adventure.

Aku went on explaining the Gems of Life, the origins, it's powers, and what it can do if left at the wrong hands. With that said the enemy plans to use the Gems of Life as a way for world domination while also having an army of heartless under their control instead of the usual bad guys that come with the enemy in Crash's life time.

With all of it explain, the group now understood the importance of what needs to be done and have to prepare for the worst case scenario if it ever happens.

"You mean to say that if they obtain the Gems of Life, not only they will have power over the world, they will control every living thing that exist on this planet?!" Tifa asked surprise by this information.

"That is correct, and out of all the powers Uka Uka could have gone after he went after the Gems of Life instead. This puts everything in serious risk including himself and everything on his side. Uka Uka is taking a big gamble figuring he might win this time. If that is the case, this will be a long day ahead of us and more days to come." Aku sigh having not gone over all the details of what he had learn yet, figuring it is best to keep somethings quiet for now.

"Alright, I smell an adventure coming up, I'm bump up." Luffy shouted along with Crash bumping his fist up in the air as the two are now skinny again making Nami, Tifa, Yuffie, Usopp, Chopper and Coco yell in shock at their quick recovery, "HOW THE HELL DID YOU TWO GET SO SKINNY!?" The rest sweat drop at this while Robin and Aerith chuckled at their antics.

"I think it is safe to assume that we will never understand one of life's mysteries anytime soon." Aku said sweat drops from his actual mask.

As Cloud, Auron, Zoro, and Sanji nod and said at the same time, "Agreed."

"Although none of us are normal anyway." Franky commented from all he his experiences so far.

* * *

Meanwhile with Cortex's forces and Metal Army, Uka sense the powers of the first Gem.

"Yes... the power of the Gems will soon be mine. Dingodile I want you to come with me for this gem, as for the Metal Army I need one of you to help make sure no one stands in our way."

"Allow me to send Pete for this job. After all he is the one that controls the heartless and knows how to put up a good fight when need be." Nefarious assured Uka.

"Hmm, for some reason, I doubt it." Uka says his doubts right off the bat.

"Don't you worry Uka Uka, I will send those troublesome Bandicoots right back and believe me, no one and I do mean no one mess, with the Mighty Pete!" Still doubtful of Pete's capabilities, he had no choice, but to as they say 'leapt of faith' to be sure of his worthiness.

"Very well, then let us begin the search." Uka said as the two Dingodile and Pete was about to move out. "But, before I do that. I have one more business to attend to." Uka move towards Dr. Nefarious whisper something in his none existing ear as he grin at what Uka has told him.

* * *

Everyone as the Bandicoots, Committee, and Straw Hats are now in some sort of laboratory that Coco had taken the time to built over the years. Now having to use this laboratory again to not only defeat Cortex's forces, but is also told to prepare fighting against another force as this time the Bandicoots will need all the help they can get lucky for them the Straw Hats and Committee came when they were at their most needed.

"So how do we find the gems?" Leon asked curiously.

"To answer the question, I'm able to sense where the gems are hidden and where we will need to find them at any given moment. However, I will some small team of five to look for other gems out on this planet." This brought some confusion to the Committee and Straw Hats so Coco went to explain what Aku meant.

"What he means is other then Gems of Life their are silver gems along five color gems Red, Yellow, Green, Blue, and Purple out their in the world. Their is also crystals that can be collected which look like pinkish-purple crystals that can power almost anything. For now though we need gems this time and the five color gems if we want to stop them."

"Ok, than I will join the search team!" Nami shouted.

"Oi don't you even think about it!" Both Zoro and Usopp shouted at Nami.

Nami turn to face them now have Beli for eyes. "What I won't do anything to them. I just want to help the team."

"THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOUR EYES!" Yelled Zoro, Usopp, Leon, and Crunch at knowing Nami means trouble when coming towards money, but not in a bad way.

"Anyway, for now a team of two will do for now as the rest of us will go out and find the Gems of Life before Cortex's forces and their new allies get there before us." With that said and done, Aku will then make the team set up for the retrieval of the Gems.

"For now I want Cloud and Auron to go out and find the silver gems as many as possible and bring them back whatever you can until then. Yuffie, Tifa and-"

"Hold it right there! I will go along with Yuffie-swan and Tifa-chwan as their hero protecting them from the evil forces of Cortex and his vile dragon Uka Uka! Allow me to join them in this quest for the Gems of Love!" Sanji said in lovely-dovely mode.

"Yep we lost him." Usopp said sweat drop at Sanji's antics.

"Uh, Alright. I'll allow it, but you will only do this once. Since I want to give everyone a turn to retrieve the Gems of Life." Aku said ignoring what Sanji said about the gems.

"Alright, then when everyone is ready. I will put the coordinates once Aku Aku tells me where the Gem is located." Coco stated. Aku then went to Coco to tell where he sense the gem to get an better idea where to teleport the group being sent. Once done the group consist of Sanji, Yuffie, and Tifa will head to the location in order to get the gem.

* * *

When the three are teleported they were sent to an winter wonderland, so the ground would most likely be hard to stand at some points.

"Brrrr, should have brought warmer clothes if I known we were going here." Yuffie complain.

"Too late for that. Come on let's go and find the Gem before we freeze to death." Tifa order taking charge.

"Don't worry you two I will be able to warm your bodies up in no time." Sanji suggested, but was turn down by a simple reply. "Hell no!"

* * *

Meanwhile Uka, Dingodile, and Pete keep on walking in hopes to find the Gem they are looking for sometime now. But all they found is some penguins, Polar Bears and walrus. Other than that nothing that was what they are looking for a gem. Apparently the gem is trying to give miss direction as a last self-defense before it is found by an evil doer which the gem has sense already from Uka and his two other allies.

"Grrrr, this Gem is giving off some resistance, no matter how much I try to sense it's power. Must be some last ditch effort to conceal the gem from people like us." Uka said more to himself then to others.

"If that is the case, wouldn't it be better if we had someone else find it for us? I know I ain't the smartest lackey, but I do know that some of the people I've work for in the past have let the heroes find what we are looking for first then steal it right from under their nose." Pete suggested having done that type of job before.

"As much as I like to, I can't take the chance. When doing stuff like that it is more of an gamble risking your prize being taken by the heroes if not quick enough." Uka explain having some similar idea himself. Suddenly he sense not one or two, but three presences getting close to them.

"What's wrong Uka Uka?" Dingodile notice Uka not moving from his spot.

"We have company, and I fear this time it isn't the Bandicoots. For some reason the end of the meeting left a forbidding taste after I left." Saying the last part to himself.

"Pete, send some heartless to take care of our pursuers." Uka ordered, with the powers of darkness Pete commanded the heartless to go forth and take care of the enemies. The three then continued off searching for the gem quickly knowing that their enemies are close.

* * *

With the three Sanji, Tifa and Yuffie in pursued, not knowing they are closer to Uka and his team. The three keep on moving in hopes of finding the gem base on the coordinates given to them by Coco who created a device that can locate one's destination by simply giving coordinates type down on the device one can find anything as long as they are within 60 mile radius. Since Coco had an laboratory to begin with she got them safely close enough so the trip wouldn't be to ridiculous to travel that far. So far they seem to be doing fine, if the travel through ice and breezy air wasn't making it hard as it is already.

"Jeez, are we there yet." Yuffie asked what sound like the hundredth time.

"No, so would you quit complaining. it's your fault that you came here in light clothes." Tifa said having heard enough of Yuffie's complains already, since being on this adventure.

"Madam, if you want something warm, I can offer my shirt and-"

"No Sanji, it's already. I don't need it really, I just need to somehow endure through this weather, that's all." Yuffie assure Sanji.

"Yeah, then you repeat the same thing over again almost the thousandth time. Jeez would you just take his shirt and deal with it already Yuffie!" Tifa bark at Yuffie having enough of her being embarrass by Sanji's gentlemen's personality. Yuffie blush at that still not used to Sanji having not just an gentlemen side, but an perverted side as well. Seriously it is unpredictable when he his switch is flip.

The three had an sudden urge to tense as a sense of danger approach them. A magical barrier block their entrance to any pathways so they wouldn't escape from what is to come. What came next are popping out of the ground like a humanoid black shadow with no distinctive feature in numbers, however the next thing happen came as a surprise as their whole bodies burn in purple flame as yellow eyes appeared on their heads. These are called **Human Pyro** as there are twelve of them surrounding the three.

"The Heartless bastards decided to show up huh. I'll be sure to use them for cooking my next dish since they can burn as hot as fire." Sanji thought out loud.

"You can do that Sanji, but first we need to survive this battle." Everyone was on agreement that until these guys are dealt with first their pursuit for the gem will be on hold. The heartless made the first move by throwing their fist out launching purple fireballs at them. They jump out of the way in time landing behind one of the heartless as they took them down one by one.

Tifa landed near a heartless as she went head on making quick punches left and right. The first punch was to knock the heartless stung before punching the incoming fireballs going towards her way. The heartless regain his senses, about to kick Tifa on the side. But this left it wide open as Tifa saw this coming dodging the attack ahead of time then delivering the final punch as it vanish with a pink heart floating in the sky. Two more heartless charge right at Tifa like a bull leaving there guard wide open. Tifa then in quick session punch the left side with right fist, then punch the right side with left fist. This made the two Heartless with enough seconds to proceed with a left kick on the right side of the heartless, spin the body to kick the heartless on the left side with the right leg sideways. This finish the two heartless off considering she can punch hard enough to break rocks in pieces. Without warning an heartless jump in the air using his right fist to slam on top of Tifa creating a ring of purple fire surrounding the heartless. Only problem with this is where's the body and should their be at least some ashes remains. The answer came when Tifa came from behind to kick the heartless on the head with her left leg sending the heartless out of the ring of fire and into the cold blizzard. The kick would have been hard enough to break a human's skull if this was a real person. Fortunately this was not human making this a merciless fight to the end. Tifa then went ahead punching the heartless from head, chest and gut. With the heartless almost dead, Tifa jump back some to jump forward then put her legs toward ahead of her body hitting the heartless on the chest finish it off. Wiping the sweat off she took a breather after dealing with the heartless, but also looking at her burn marks from how she touch the flaming parts of the heartless body.

Yuffie landed behind a heartless, then threw a shuriken at a heartless in front that was about to throw a fireball at her. Afterwards spin around to slice the heartless behind her while holding a shuriken on hand before it could respond to her. Two more heartless came attacking Yuffie either charging like a bull or threw fireballs while running. She jump left and right to avoid the fireballs then jump up to throw three shurikens at three directions, one landed on the heartless while the rest hit the snowy ground. The charging bull heartless still keep on coming at yuffie as she was about to land right in front of it. For that she did a ninja trick by vanishing in thin air, slowing down the heartless became confused by how she just went up and vanish. Getting it's answer by an backflip kick on the head, then threw five shurikens at it. However it had no effect on the heartless as the four came about to circle around Yuffie ready to trap her in purple flames. _"Hmm, looks like I will need to put a little more magic into my attacks for this one."_ Was what she thought while dodging some fireballs, that said her specialty is blizzard magic making this convenient for her case. Quickly adding her magic in her shurikens she spin around fast like an tornado while throwing a bunch of shurikens at the same time. By doing this adding her quickness with blizzard magic she is able to throw blizzard spear faster multiple times while spinning like a tornado. This is bad news for the heartless getting hit by the shuriken coated blizzard magic as it effected their bodies almost to freezing effects. Eventually Yuffie stop to see her handy work as it turn out the only two heartless were destroyed by the attack while the other two tried to recovered. Without letting up Yuffie brought out her bigger shuriken that soon glowed with magic and throw it as the shuriken spun around in circles till it hit the two destroying them. With that said and done Yuffie smiled at her work happy to see that everything went well.

Sanji went up savage kicking the heartless in submission, kicking the heartless to the next dimension. unfortunately it seem to have no effect with his normal kicks at all. While making sure to dodge the fireballs as much as possible and kick them as hard as he could, Sanji already knew that something was missing knowing that his attack have no effect that he needed for this fight. _"These heartless are feeling pain I know that much, but from what I understand it seems normal attacks won't work with these guys if we do this with normal attacks. I'll have to try another method somehow."_ Sanji thought of this as he fought hard against the heartless. So he'll have to use his hard hitters that he used over the his journey. He went towards the farthest one away from the other three to use his one attack combo. First attack was called COLLIER hitting it on the neck, next was EPASULE hitting the shoulder, then COTELETTE which hits the heartless on the rib, afterwards SELLE that hits them on the lower back, POITRINE for hitting them on the chest, GIGOT delivering an attack on the legs, then finally MOUTON SHOT which delivered the final blow sending the heartless flying into the wall. After pulling that stunt, he knew that this needed time for one opponent only so he'll need to destroy these heartless quickly. Dodging and flipping over the fireballs, Sanji made it over to the next farthest heartless to finish off next. This time he'll make it short with one attack by using DEUXIEME HACHIS which finish the heartless in one blow. With only two heartless left Sanji went charging at one ready to deliver a powerful blow called ANTI-MANNER KICK COURSE. With this the one heartless went flying up in the sky vanishing as it couldn't handle the blow. While the other heartless was distracted by how it's comrade went high up Sanji went ahead to finish it off. This was a combo against Mr. 2, but never land a hit on him at the time. However since the heartless is a new target it will do for this combination attack of BASSE COTE, LONGE, TENDRON, FLANCHET, QUASI, QUESE, CUISSEAU, JARRET, and finally VEAU SHOT which sends the heartless flying after getting hit hard enough by it's attack. With all the heartless destroyed, Sanji took the time to smoke not to worried about burn marks considering he has dealt with fire before as a chief.

After the fight is done the magical barrier went down as the three gathered together.

"That went well." Yuffie commented.

"They were tough bastards I give them that, but once you get past the fiery bodies it was easy afterwards." Sanji said his thoughts as well.

"Yep, now that is over and done with let's get going." Tifa order as the group went on looking for the gem once more. Yuffie however tug on Sanji's shirt wanting to ask something from him.

"If it's alright with you, I like to be warm right about now." Yuffie said, this made Sanji smile as he gave his long black sleeve shirt to yuffie for the cold. The two then continue following Tifa's lead as the group went on looking for the gem wondering what is in store for them next.

* * *

Uka now has an grasp of where is the gem of life, but not where's it exact location is at the moment. He knew the gem can sense the good or bad intentions of any being that came across the gem. So them being bad made it nearly impossible to find it. However they are close enough to have an general idea where it is in a certain area just not sure where exactly.

Those thoughts were halted by three presences that still appeared in his mind. It seems the heartless weren't enough to finish the job as expected, however this seem different for some reason and he can feel why just not sure what it is yet.

"Pete, it seems that the heartless didn't finish the job. I sense we are close to the Gem of Life, I can feel it. Which is why I need you to-"

"To distract them while you go look for the gems. Yep no problem, I will make sure they won't get 10 feet near this place before you complete your job. You can count on me." Pete said then walk off towards the direction where his heartless will guide him of where the enemy is at the moment.

"Huh, he is a lot smarter then given credit for all his intelligence." Uka said to himself as him and Dingodile went off in search of the gem once more this time finding it much closer then the two have realize.

* * *

Yuffie got warm enough to deal with the cold, giving the long sleeve shirt back to Sanji. The three had small talk every now and then passing the time as it seems they have much better luck then Uka and his team will have at the moment.

"Does anyone have the feeling like we're being watch or something?" Tifa said suspicious of their surrounding.

"Ah, it does seem some pervert came along just to watch us."

"Like I need to hear that from you Sanji." Yuffie comment while sweat drop from the irony. They didn't have to wait long as something jump from above them landing with a cloud of snow dust. After it cleared up Pete appeared before them ready for battle.

"Hehahaha, so you thought, you get the Gems of Life eh? Well too bad, cause I Mighty Pete will make sure none of you will ever get close to the gem nor even see the light of day ever again." With a snap of his fingers heartless appeared ready to attack the group(Shadows, Ice Cube, and Blue Rhapsody). The three look at each other nod in silent agreement to get ready for battle.

 **Kingdom Hearts 2 OST: Rowdy Rumble**

"Oh what's the matter, are we about to give up cause we can't fight for ourselves oh bohoHo baha!" Pete mock them thinking he would intimidate them before crushing his enemy with the heartless.

"If you think we are just low rookie fighters with no experience." While talking raise his leg up preparing himself for an fight, "Then you are in for a rude awakening you shitty fat cat." With all the talking done Pete gave the command.

CHARGE

* * *

Uka is getting real tired of searching through each and every snow pile that has appeared that he thought was the Gem, Dingodile felt the same way, thinking that Uka has lost his touch, but is assured that it is here somewhere. Finally after some searching they have found the rainbow color gem in one of the snow pile known as 'The Gem of Life'.

"At last, the Gem of Life is within our grasp. The Gem of Flame to be exact." Uka said having some sense of pride in his achievement. After having his moment Uka notice Dingodile is staring at the jewel like it is something precious.

"Dingodile, DINGODILE!"

"Huh, what. Oh sorry mate, must have doze off for a moment. Anyways this it?" Uka took a moment to think about his response unsure what he do since Dingodile acted weird for a little bit, but gave an answer.

"Yes it is the jewel we seek. But if you are to take possession of the gem we will need to have you learn to control it first." Looking at the direction Pete left and idea pop in his head, "And I think I have just the targets for you." Having an idea how to use the gems power to it's fullest.

* * *

The last heartless battle seem tough, but now it was easier for some reason. Sanji kicking them up high with some spin attacks knocking them senseless all over the place. Yuffie finish them off with each strike in one hit shuriken, sometimes throwing multiple shurikens at once hitting their targets without missing the mark. Tifa punch and kick them to submission or in this case destruction as they are bash around senseless making Tifa and Sanji a duo not to mess with in combat.

Pete began to realize even though he could summon more heartless to his side, they are no match for their strength in battle. So he will have to dirty his hands in this fight. "Alright, if the heartless isn't gonna cut it, then I will do this myself." He came stomp with his stubby legs and fat gut bouncing around marching towards his first toward Sanji. Since he uses his legs Pete thought he be an easy target.

Pete threw a punch which hit the ground as Sanji jump back high flipping as he land on his feet. "Oh your a bold one, you must think I'm easy prey since I fight with my legs." Sanji concluded.

"That's right, any guy who fights with his legs can't be that strong. Why even I can fight better then you with nothing, but one hand behind my back." Pete declared.

Sanji look at Pete blankly thinking is this eye for real, but have met with stupider people before so this isn't new. "Well, if you think I'm easy to beat up. Come and get me." Pete did as Sanji said charge head first without thought, Pete threw his punches which are sloppy and slow making them easy to read. Every now and then Sanji would kick one time just to rile him up. Having enough fun Sanji kick Pete at the side of his left face, spin backwards to kick directly under his chin sending Pete flying back sliding in the snow as a pile of snow was created at the head.

Pete got up shaking his head from the attack. "Okay, you want to play rough... take this!" He threw a rolling ball half of his size thinking it will crush Sanji's bones. However Sanji kick it up in the air then back kick as it came down with a COLLIER SHOOT. "Eh?" Was all Pete could say before it collide with his body exploding on impact.

After getting up from that he tried again this time throwing marbles at Sanji, but Yuffie intercepted them in fast pace with her shurikens. The marbles exploded like fireworks with each hit by an shuriken. Tifa than went for the finisher, by had an plan of attack for that case.

"STOP! It's invincible!" Creating an magical shield to protect himself, but this didn't bother her as she slid while drawing her fist back for an heavy hitter. "Wha-what are you?"

BOW

The force of the hit launch Pete towards the wall and bounce back towards Tifa again as she punch hard once more. This repeated itself about 11 times creating cracks on the shield as Pete felt sick on the stomach having experience what a paddle ball feels like when bounce around. After it's twelfth time the magical barrier shattered leaving Pete's face colliding with Tifa's fist. This K.O'd Pete with a knockout in one go.

"Well, that takes care of that." Stated Sanji.

"Still this means if he tried to stop us then the gem is close." Yuffie thought out loud.

"Then let's get going-"

"Uh guys. We may have an problem." Tifa pointed at what she meant, Dingodile appeared in front of them with the Gem of Flame in his pouch that glowed rainbow colored.

"G'day mates, love the weather we have here today. If not, then get a load of this." Dingodile aura glowed red as the flames blast from his flames torch was red as well. The three moved out of the way in time as the flames covered most of the area except where the three are at and Pete who is still unconscious. The fire would have died down since their is nothing to burn on the snow. However the Gem's power is very unthinkable, making things unpredictable as the flames can burn even on the snow as long one will's it.

 **Crash Bandicoot 3 OST: Dingodile Boss Theme**

"If you think that is impressive, well you ain't seen nothing yet." He continued throwing flames as the snow wasn't effect, instead became burning ground to feed the flame as it would spread around the area. The three got cornered to the point that they run towards an thin ice wall for Tifa to break. They ran inside in time to find out it is an cavern leading into tunnels in different directions.

"What we do now? Attacking him from the front won't work or we get burn." Asked Yuffie not sure how to fight an someone with an flame torch.

"We have to split up." Said Sanji as the two listen wondering what he has in mind. "If we split up, we may find a way to get around him for an sneak attack. As we knew frontal assault won't work. So attacking from behind is our best bet as of now."

"Right, and if this carven is any indication, we can circle around him easily as this will lead right back to here again." Explain Tifa.

"Okay, let's kick this guy's ass." The three then divide in three different direction just in time as the flames burn from where they came from as Dingodile came walking in to finding there is three different pathways.

"Hmm, now which way did they go? Eeny Meeny Miny... your it." Picking the center one, Dingodile made his way down to face one of the three within the tunnels.

* * *

Yuffie found herself in the center of an area with one pathway out, everything else being a drop down in the dark while jumping across to find pillars and some space to walk behind the pillars. The ice glowed enough to get some good light when you have an flashlight with you around. Hearing someone coming not taking a chance of being someone else other then Sanji and Tifa, Yuffie jump across to hide behind the pillars hoping it be enough to cover her from whoever is coming here.

It so happens that Dingodile came around where Yuffie is now. Dingodile took a look a around as his red aura glowed sensing a presence in this very room.

"Come out, come out. Where ever you are mate... don't be alarm. I'm not gonna hurt you... much. I just want to talk." This was enough to confirm that he was not the one of Yuffie's friends. Taking out her shurikens she took a peek to see where Yuffie can see her target and plan an counterattack.

Dingodile knew that these powers hold some abilities, he just didn't know what kind so for the most part he's winging it for all he cares. As he was about to use his sense of smell in order to track his target, five shurikens struck his arm. This only fueled his anger as he fired his flame torch with fireballs in different directions. By now Yuffie had moved already in a different spot away from Dingodile's preying eyes using the darkness as cover. The flames died down easily, although having the gem of flame he can willed it to last even longer.

He went searching for his target again, this with his sense of smell he had an idea where his target is aiming his flame torch at the pillar and fire. Although Yuffie moved out of the way she realized he can track her easily somehow, she'll have to finish this battle now with only 14 pillars left standing. Dingodile knew he had the upper hand. Using his sense of smell he track her again and fire destroying another pillar. However Yuffie used this distraction to strike his other arm with five other shurikens. Feeling the pain from the attack Dingodile won't be playing around anymore. Firing his flame balls in different spots he would use this to either get her out of cover or take not of the shadow from the fire glow. Noticing the shadow he blasted his fireballs going forward with the attack.

But something was amiss after his fourth shot, when there were only couple of hiding spots left. There were no shadow or any signs of his target coming out, walking towards the edge of the platform. He hope to find some clues as to what happen, but the thing is he made a grave mistake against his target and that is... never underestimate a Ninja!

Yuffie appear behind him just as his sense of smell took note of where she was at and knew where to look. Yuffie threw her shurikens in hope to hit his gas tank, but only hit the handle part of the flame torch where he holds his weapon. This jam the flame torch giving Yuffie the time to escape as Dingodile could only run after her in a turtle pace considering he is slower when running then he walks.

* * *

Tifa came to a carven where she had to leap on very unstable ice pillars to get across. If she wanted to turn around now is the good time. "G'day mate!" Or not.

"I see your in a sticky situation, allow me to help you with that." Dingodile prepare a larger fireball then his regular ones, but will take time as this will require at least 10 seconds before firing. In those seconds Tifa saw above how unstable those icicles are hanging, this gave her an idea, it will be ugly to watch when it is said and done, but completely worth it.

Dingodile fired his charge up fireball, as Tifa made her move jumping on the unstable pillars. As predicted, the pillars would crumble once touch making this more complicated to move around. Dingodile got ready to charge up his next big fireball as Tifa closed in or moved to an area of her target. Once he launch his attack she launch herself forward up high right at the target. with strong arms grab the icicle snapping it off as Tifa have already calculated her landed on the pillar. Tifa made a short up aiming the icicle tip at Dingodile, threw it with all her might at him. Dingodile had predicted this as he blast some intense flames melting it instantly, however Tifa had hope he do that so she could move forward on his platform to punch his face making him slid back nearly hitting the wall.

"Give up." Said Tifa with one hand on the side and a smirk on her face. But Dingodile also smirk as well for some reason. "Not quite love."

He moved where the entrance to the tunnel is, made a small jump and blast his flame torch with enough power to launch himself like a rocket. At that moment Tifa felt stupid to not think he could do that kind of trick using the flame torch as a rocket, then again it did have risk if one didn't know where he was looking. Sighing to herself, Tifa chase after him. Regretting the decision as it lead to the same thing again as before.

"Last time you got me, this time however you won't be so lucky." With these words a new tactic was made by throwing normal fireballs at her this time Tifa had to be careful of how to approach him. Seeing this room is different from the last one, Tifa decide to jump high up taking her chances with the icicles as she move fast and quickly between them. Not waiting for anything to happen he fired up at the icicles blasting them apart as they fell making the pillars crumble by enough touch and force as they went down to the depths. Waiting for a little bit, it seem he got her. Dingodile turn around walking away, but that is when Tifa drop landing on the platform just as he predicted. Not falling for the last time trick, twisted his body quick enough to blast a fireball, but miss as Tifa punch him at his snout making him slid again. Dingodile made sure he was face back the entrance so to launch himself with the rocket flame move again just before Tifa could finish the job.

This repeated itself as she move after him with the same setting with few changes once more. This time no icicles to use or hide behind, it's just the both of them going head to head with nothing between.

"Looks like there is nothing to help you this time. And this time, your about to be fired mate." He said in a dark tone. With determination hard as steel, Tifa launch forward to confront her foe. Fireball after fireball, Dingodile lay waste with no rest Dingodile thought he could win. But what he didn't realize as he amuse to his self-thought that Tifa was slowly making her way there towards him. Having effect Tifa made a short jump to the second pillar ahead, this made Dingodile fire his flame blast at her. However just as she landed Tifa jump high up as her movement went in quick motion up and same way down.

Dingodile could have blasted her with his flames, but with fear growing inside him and not willing to take chances, he used his rocket flame move to launch himself upward to an tunnel up on the side. Tifa landed on the platform making cracks.

"Better luck next time love." Dingodile made his escape once more. As Tifa to chase him down, but realize after getting up their he was long gone before she could finish him off.

* * *

Sanji move on a platform where he saw three other platforms with something at the top. So far nothing worth mention, but something to think about.

'I wonder what the Yuffie-swan and Tifa-chwan are doing at the moment.' Sanji thought, but those thoughts went to his perverted mode. "Maybe I can send the winter vacation here in this carven as we explore this winterland together. I can see it ice skies, camp fires, and most importantly HOT SPRINGS!" While Sanji was having his moment this was freaking someone else out as Dingodile look at Sanji weird having an idea what he thought about in his mind.

"Crikey, what kind of thoughts are you thinking mate?" This got Sanji out of his world and back to focus of his main enemy.

"Oh it's you."

"DON'T PRETEND THAT DIDN'T JUST HAPPEN MATE! Anyway, let's get this over with. Being beaten by two people in a row has a bad taste in your mouth mate." Dingodile said.

"Ho, you just happen to read my mind shit head." Sanji charge at Dingodile only to have missed as he launch himself with his rocket flame move. He landed at the center of the Platform creating a flame ring to protect himself from harm, which sadly to say Sanji can't do anything about the situation however it didn't mean he wouldn't try.

"Let's you try getting past this mate." Firing his fireballs at Sanji, he moved to the three platforms as quick as possible. When he got near the center Dingodile would use blast of flames to try and hit Sanji close by, but would miss anyway as Sanji move quickly with his legs. Once he got on top Sanji saw some pile of snow he could use to make snowballs. Doing it quickly as possible Sanji would then fire the snowballs by launching them in the air the hit it by COLLIER SHOOT to make quick work as it hit Dingodile enough almost to bash his fuel tank.

Sanji did this until he went for the third time as he launch the snowball at Dingodile, however this time Dingodile increase the heat on his flame torch to the point it shot out blue as he made a quick slash at the snowball cutting it in half.

"Hehehe, nice try mate. I know all the tricks and this time. I nothing will be able to save you now hahaha." Suddenly two shurikens hit his back legs making yelp in pain as he turn around to see yuffie and Tifa there. But not before Yuffie launch some shuriken at his flame torch handle jamming it again.

"WHAT, AGAIN!"

"Sanji, use this!" Tifa had a snowball at hand making Dingodile actually sweat at the realization, he is in deep shit.

"Oh, that will do." Sanji smirk.

"W-Wait can we talk about this-"

The Three of them replied at the same time. "Nope."

"AT LEAST THINK ABOUT IT BEFORE DECIDING!" Tifa threw the snowball at Sanji as he launch himself in the air to hit it. Once in range Sanji at the Snowball with an COLLIER SHOOT launch the snowball faster then before hitting Dingodile right at his head making him fall back fast and hard on his fuel tank not able to take the pressure anymore.

BOOM

A giant burst of red flames like a camp fire with Dingodile at the center for at least 2 seconds before it died down as Sanji landed on the platform. Seeing the rainbow like gem in sights pick it up not feeling hot at all showed it to the other two signaling they got what they came for and went off as they are transported by Coco to the Warp Room leaving Dingodile burnt from the flame.

* * *

 **How you like setting for this chapter and how it will be different for the Crash Bandicoot world? Like I said this will be an OC adventure and all the world/series visited will be OC adventure related.**

 **Make any review or comments if you have questions, requests or anything you like to make in the review. Also if their is anything you feel that is off or strange about this world/series just comment or review and I will explain as much as possible on the next chapter.**


	11. Gem of Emotion

**Hey everyone, ready for the chapter of today? I will say now I'll be trying to make the situation different along with the boss fights for every chapter on the Crash Bandicoot World/Series for this visit.**

 **This time Tiny Tiger will get a chance to shine as he team up with Zim as Uka will guide them for this chapter's gem know as Gem of Emotion. And the team who will encounter the bad guys will be Crunch, Franky, and Chopper as they try to prevent them from obtaining the gem.**

 **I'm trying to give everyone a chance to shine for this story for having this many people requires one to give everyone the spotlight when needed. Anyway enjoy the chapter and tell me by review or comment if there is anything you like to say or talk about after reading the today chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Crash Bandicoot, Kingdom Hearts, One Piece or anything except OC's.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Gem of Emotion**

Uka and Pete had return to base without Dingodile, Uka knew that he lose against the heroes cause it seems to happen a lot against the bandicoots. But what he didn't count on was that they be different people instead of Crash by himself to save the day. There was an blonde suit guy with curly eyebrow, a boxing long black hair women with black gloves along with her clothing, and a teenager who's skills are that of an ninja. This wasn't what he expected, in fact after seeing Aku smile and having an serious expression at the end of discussion along with new people along, this prove to be a bad omen for him and the future.

Right now though he'll need to focus on what he'll need to do next along with who will go for the next trip as well as taking care of certain business with a robot super villain. Right now though he will have an meeting with the rest of the villains as they will discuss what had happen and what they'll do as an counterattack. Cortex was the first to greet Uka and Pete as he predicted that Crash had won and defeated Dingodile as old habit die hard.

"Your back, let me guess Crash defeat Dingodile along with obtaining the gem." Cortex state as a matter of fact.

"No, their was someone else. Three different people to be exact." Uka explain to Cortex making him surprise by the news. This made Dr. Nefarious scratch his chin at thought before asking Pete for information. "Is this true Pete?"

"That's right." Pete went on explaining their abilities with whatever info. he could offer, this allowed the group the details of knowing that the bandicoots have somehow got outside help from an unknown source.

"This is strange indeed. The bandicoots are known to take care of these kinds of problems themselves before getting help. But to get help immediately, that is questionable at least." Dr. N Tropy thought out loud to the two group.

"If that is true, then we have a major problem in our hands. If the bandicoots could get this kind of help from an unknown source we don't know about all this time then who knows the damage this group can do to our operations." Dr. N Gin said his worries, not liking to have to fight an all new enemy by themselves all over again.

Tiny Tiger on the other hand, seem more eager now then ever. Knowing he can fight new people to test his strength against could actually provide more of an challenge then always facing Crash Bandicoot all the time.

"At any rate this poses a problem, if these new allies of theirs is going to get involve. This means we'll need the Metal Army's help more then ever." Uka announce to the two groups as some nod in agreement.

"Why should we care about the new enemies?" Said Tiny Tiger stating the question to everyone as they look to him wondering what he is thinking now. "I say, we do this like how we fight the bandicoots. Besides, I like to see how strong these puny allies of bandicoots can really do in a real fight." Tiny Tiger proudly stated showing his strength to all his comrades, but all of them knew at that moment that he was going to go first and be defeated easily, after all those who show more brawn tend to be defeated easily when faced against strong and smarter people. Uka on the other hand, will take advantage of this personality trait to see how many of their enemies there are to begin with.

"I'm glad you say that Tiny Tiger, cause for this next trip. I will have you come along to obtain the next gem along with someone from the Metal Army to assist." Nefarious nod at the statement as Tiny salute showing he is ready when needed. Uka dismiss the group as he came close to Nefarious whispering something to his none existing ear. Then signal Cortex to follow along as the three plan something in the future.

* * *

Meanwhile with the Straw Hats, Committee, and Bandicoots, everyone was waiting for the three two return while Cloud and Auron went off hunting for the Silver and Colored Gems.

The Coco and Nami are talking about some clothing as Nami gave some advice on what looks good and what to wear just to look attractive for when going to some nice places. Coco even ask some embarrassing questions like if she had an Boyfriend or not, but didn't go too deep with that one. Sometimes the two would play or pet with Polar and Pura just to spend some quality time with them.

Aku, Robin and Aerith talk with one another as Aku explain some of the history he knows in his time. Aerith learn to actually appreciate the history being told by someone or learning what kind of history the world has to offer in a way Robin rub off on her in a good sense.

Crunch and Franky would compete to see who can lift the most weights, Zoro end up winning as he join the competition lifting more weights then the two combine.

Crash, Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper would play some games that they could do for some free time. Sometimes it's tag, hide and seek, and Crash's favorite take a nape. As the four hang out Leon would watch all of them do their own thing as time would pass. Sometimes checking on the others, but mostly standing on the wall watching everyone do their own stuff.

Eventually Coco got a signal from the device given to Sanji, Yuffie, and Tifa as it beep telling Coco they are ready for pick up. The three that are sent after the first Gem came back as Coco transported them through the warp room with the Gem in hand. Sanji pass it to Coco to examine the gem for studies as the three regroup with the others as everyone else came to greet them.

"Great job on the first gem hunt. With the Gem of Flame in hand we now have four more gems to go." Aku said to the three groups.

"Any word on the silver gem hunt?" Nami asked, although tried to resist the temptation of stealing them.

"So far they found some silver gem along with a Purple gem, but keep on searching." Aku replied.

"That's good, we'll need them in case things get ugly. In the meanwhile, do you sense the next gem?" Leon asked.

"Not yet, for now let's take a break before we get back to work." Everyone went in agreement as they did their separate thing sometimes doing it with others, as they waited for Aku to sense the next gem.

Sanji then went to cook for whatever time need to be ready for food knowing Luffy will be ready. Yuffie and Tifa went with Nami and Coco to hang out to talk some more about some stuff.

* * *

Tiny Tiger went to the training room that was built for exercise the body and prepare their minions and henchmen in case an combat situation were to happen.

Dr. N Gin walk in the hall with O'Malley talking about stuff. Gin actually admire O'Malley for being a super villain even though he isn't a successful one, but one for being tough and not taking crap from anyone. As the two walk they heard Tiny from the training room working out wondering what he is up too? The two look in the room to find Tiny is actually doing some combat moves.

"Tiny, I never seen you so eager before. What has got you pump up to train so hard?" Dr. N Gin asked, this made Tiny stop what he was doing and O'Malley curious on what Dr. N Gin is getting at from this conversation.

"It's this feeling, the feeling of an challenge when facing something that might be stronger then yourself." Tiny answered.

"Oh, you talking about that new set of heroes huh, your eager to tear their livers about while ripping their spleens with your bare hands?" O'Malley said, making Gin swallow a gulp, but still in a admiring way.

Tiny actually thought about it tapping his chin in thought. "Something like that. It's more of an excitement for facing that might be an worthy opponent instead of facing the same enemy over and over again. Crash is tricky, but if facing someone who is like me, then Tiny will enjoy the battle to the fullest." Tiny explain, this gave the two some idea what Tiny is thinking about and what the next gem hunt will be like in the future.

"Anyway, I think I will have an break and see what else there is to do around the base. Can't wait to face those new heroes once the next Gem hunt starts." Was all Tiny said before he left. This leaves only the two Dr. N Gin and O'Malley in the training room.

"You think he will be beaten first before the rest of us right?" Gin asked.

"I have no doubt, the dumb brawn type end up going first before being defeated the next moment." O'Malley said before leaving who is then followed by Gin.

* * *

The Bandicoots, Committee and Straw Hats decide to eat together as they had dinner before the day end. The Bandicoots realize how good, Sanji's meal was as they savor their meal with each and every last bit.

"Holy cow, Sanji how do you make food so good." Coco said happily, this also made Crunch brought into tears as he also never tasted something this good in his life. "This... has to be the best meal, I have ever had in my entire life." Crash felt the same way just not on tears as Crunch.

"Let's say, I been taught how to cook most of my life. An old Geezer had taught me everything he knew before I left." Sanji replied.

"Still, after eating your dish Sanji, I'm never be able to eat a normal meal again." Yuffie said as to say for everyone who has tried Sanji's cooking.

"Cheers to that." Cloud toast to having agreeing with Yuffie. Everyone keep on eating while also making sure Luffy didn't snatch their food from them. Soon everyone was done eating their meal as they went off doing whatever they wanted until the end of the day.

As the rest of the day went by nighttime came. They soon went to bed resting as some have to get ready for tomorrow.

* * *

Early in the morning, everyone was mostly asleep all except Uka. For Uka had sense the Gem's power, but not sure which one will it be this time. But he did know who will go with him this time. Which is why he had summon Tiny Tiger and Zim as suggested to go for this mission. Nefarious was up with Lawrence by his side silent until needed, but would sigh at any given moment.

"Tiny, Zim I want the both of you to come with me. We will be going on the gem hunt and this time, don't fail me like the last group. Also keep an sharp eye out for the new heroes we don't know what surprise they will throw at us this time." Uka explain, not wanting to retreat and lose the gem again like last time.

"YES, I will destroy them all. They will know the name Zim as they tremble before my fist, OBEY THE FIST!" Uka sweat drop as he blankly look at Nefarious giving him the look of 'what's with this guy' on his expression. Nefarious shrug as he responded to Zim's behavior like it was nothing.

"Anyway, the next gem should be easy to find, so prepare yourselves for the trip." The two left as they soon will be searching for the gem in question. But Uka had business with one person in the room.

"Nefarious, how is our little project doing?" Uka asked.

"Everything seems to proceed just as you predicted, however he still has an hard time controlling the ability to his full potential." Nefarious reported.

"Very well, that will be enough for now. But once I have all Gems in my possession I will finally see my ambition through." Uka said.

* * *

Everyone who got up every in the morning, while some still sleeping. They would check on things or prepare for the morning routine, right now Breakfast will have to wait for some as Aku had sense the next Gem and has called out three people for this mission. Coco will also tag along just to put in the coordinates as the five of them head for the warp room.

While those who are now having breakfast as Sanji cook the meal for them, Aku will explain the mission to the three while Coco input the coordinates in the computer and device to the closes location.

"Crunch, Franky and Chopper will go this time for the next gem. I will give the coordinates to Coco and the device you will need for the trip. Be warn Uka will do anything to obtain the gem now he knows that there are new enemies against him." Aku warn.

"Ow worry not Mask bro nothing gonna stop us from getting the gem." Franky assured.

"I will work just as hard get the gem back from the bad guys." Chopper said.

"I'm sure you all will. Crunch, I know this is your first mission and you can take care of yourself and all, but please be careful." Aku told the last sentence more to Crunch then anyone.

"No problem Aku Aku. I will be able to take care of myself." Crunch assured.

I'm sure you can. Alright let's get to work." Once Coco got the coordinates down in her computer and device to give the group, they got warp to the location where they will be close enough to get near it's location.

* * *

Uka guide Tiny and Zim through the jungle as the three keep on moving until the gem is in sight.

Tiny is excited to face his opponents, while Zim on the other hand. "Are we there yet?" Uka sigh almost regretting the decision of bringing Zim along for the trip... almost.

"For time after time again, I told you. I DON'T KNOW!" Uka shouted having enough of Zim's complaining. "Look the Gem can sense the evil presence of one's intentions, meaning it is protecting itself from those who will do bad things with the Gem. If it were easy I would know were the Gem is by now, unfortunately I don't so for now we will have to go with the hot or cold method." Uka explain, thankful that Tiny is focus on something else instead on asking questions, Zim on the other hand was different.

Just as they continue on the path a beam of light appeared in front of them as Crunch, Franky, and Chopper now stand before them. This also brought them to see Uka, Tiny, and Zim facing them as well. A moment of awkward silence happen between the two groups, until the silence is broken by Chopper and Zim screaming and pointing at each other's side.

"It's the Bad Guys!/ **It's the Good Guys!** " Both Chopper and Zim said at the same time respectively.

'Finally a challenge.' Tiny thought as he charge at Franky. He then caught both Tiny's fists as Franky holds each hand to an deadlock.

"Ow you think this is enough to beat me pipsqueak?" Franky mock.

"That's Tiny Tiger to you fried meat." Tiny respond to Franky's insult. This though made Franky raise an eyebrow at the name.

"Wait... Tiny Tiger? Seriously that's your name?" Franky question the sense of the name.

"You got a problem with that?" Tiny demanded almost loosen his end of the deadlock.

"Oh no not at all, it's just I wouldn't call you Tiny Tiger if that is your name, instead I call you Small Cat or most likely cast, Little Kitten." Franky smirk at the last name he called out.

" **!** THAT'S IT!" With all his might Tiny shove at Franky with both of his arms only Franky was expecting him to do that as Franky lift Tiny up above him and slam his body on the ground on his back along with Tiny. This knock wind out of him and same can be said for Franky, but he is made of tougher body then most people think. The two got up as they face each other in a deadly match.

Chopper became HEAVY POINT in order to defend himself from the attack from Zim's backpack spider legs which has two on front as his arms and two on his back as his legs. His front spider arms are being hold by Chopper as Zim tried to slash him with the tip spider legs.

"Grrr, would you stop grabbing every time I try to kill you." Zim demanded, Chopper gave his answer through his action by grabbing the spider legs. He then lift Zim up as he unexpectedly was lifted up and slam down at the ground full body, Chopper then tackle Zim making sure he didn't escape, however a reaction from Zim came what he didn't expect happening as he scream from touching Chopper's fur.

"Ew, ew, ew, get off, get off, digesting, NOOOOO!" Chopper did not expect this kind of reaction from Zim, so being the nice doctor he is Chopper let go of Zim as he scurry away separating the two as Zim took a breather.

"YOU! You will pay for your trick." Zim pointed a accused finger at Chopper making him confuse by this claim.

This surprise Chopper. "What you mean trick, your the one who freak out?"

"LIES ALL OF IT! You use your disgusting animal trait to get me down knowing my weakness against filthy animals gems that crawls all over your bod-"

"HEY, Just because I'm part animal doesn't give you the right to say bad thing about who I am!" Chopper shouted unset that someone accused him for being a animal of all things.

"So what, I will destroy and rule all the worlds. And I will start by pest control of this world." Zim got up quickly with his spider legs and move faster then before charging at Chopper.

Chopper brace himself as he would have to move quickly against Zim's assaults as the two do battle once more.

At the beginning of the battle Crunch saw Uka standing by not taking part of this fight. Crunch decide to face him walking towards Uka as he notice Crunch is now standing right beside him. The two didn't say anything at first making this an awkward silence until Crunch decide to break the thin ice.

"Hey Uka, been a while?"

"It has hasn't Crunch." The two stare at each other for a moment before Uka asked a question again.

"So how does the life of an Bandicoot go for you?"

"Not so bad, once I was free from the mind control, I didn't have to worry about you guys trying anything funny." Crunch replied.

"I see, though you be better off working for me and Cortex instead of Crash since he is an orange idiot who can't even speak." Uka said making a point.

"At least he isn't trying to conquer the world." Crunch resort to Uka's point. He just nodded at Crunch accepting the idea that Crunch will not turn to their side anytime soon.

"You know your not going to win this time right?" Uka asked Crunch.

"What make you so sure-"

"I KNOW SO! Cause I have not only powerful allies, but an army at my beck 'n' call whenever I choose and this army is endless! And like I have said to Aku Aku no matter what your allies, the bandicoots, you or Crash will do nothing to stop me from getting the Gem, NOTHING!" Uka gave an smug look at Crunch having thought he have something over them. Crunch put his arms across with his eyebrow raise and looking at Uka with one eye.

"Really, tell me can you summon these heartless at anytime you choose?" Uka smug look became confusion as he thought about the question for a moment.

"Also your two minions are busy so who will grab the Gem if your the only one left?" This made Uka concentrate more on his thoughts.

"And if your going to grab the Gem, how can you even grab the Gem when you don't even have legs, arms , or a body to begin with anyway?" If this was an TV show we see Uka thinking hard as invisible dots appear aside him showing his thinking process as he thought about it. But then an exclamation point appeared over his head as his mouth open very wide along with his eyes widen big. Unlike Aku who is compose and calm about the situation after getting over his shock Uka reacted differently.

 **MOTHER** **OF CRAP!**

Uka yelled so loud it scared every animals fur and feathers off their body leaving the five close to Uka to cover their ears temporarily, then the four went back fighting again as Crunch smirk at the results of seeing Uka more dumbstruck the Aku.

"HOW... HOW COULD I HAVE FORGOTTEN TO CONTROL THE HEARTLESS ARMY, NOT ONLY THAT THE TWO ARE BUSY FIGHTING AGAINST OUR ENEMIES LEAVING YOU HERE TO DEAL WITH, **AND I HAVE NO BODY TO GET THE GEM!** " Uka yelled at the top of whatever lungs he posses as a floating mask.

"Yeah well, whenever you think of an idea, you let me know? In the meantime I need to get the Gem later." Crunch wave then ran off.

"That's right, you go get the Gem and I come up with an idea how to get the Gem before you lot get your hands on- **!** " At this moment two exclamation points appear over his head realizing the fact he let the enemy the head start and he goof on his part as the leader.

"CRAP CAKE! Get back here you muscle-headed bone brain!" Uka went chasing after him flying as fast as possible as running goes.

With Chopper and Zim, the two are in a stalemate. But Zim saw Uka floating away after hearing all the yelling.

"NO! I must be the one to have the Gem, victory will be MINE!" Zim ran off after Uka using his spider legs as his way of moving faster.

"Shit, he's going after Crunch, I have to stop them." Chopper soon followed as he ran pass Franky and Tiny in WALK POINT moving faster to catch up with Zim.

Franky saw Chopper run after them just as he knock the daylights out of Tiny or he assume Tiny is knock out.

"Uh oh, looks like trouble gotta follow them." Franky then ran after Chopper, double checking that Tiny is unconscious and left. Tiny was only unconscious for a moment then rise up quickly getting ready for battle once more, only to find he is all alone by himself.

"Where did everyone go?!" Tiny use his sense of smell to track them, after sometime Tiny grin knowing where to go and went at the same direction Franky just ran off.

 **The Emperor's New Groove Score: Run Llama Run**

Crunch ran through the jungle keep an eye on the device for direction, while at the same time looking at where he is going so he wouldn't hit anything.

A digital map appeared showing a general idea of where Crunch is heading as he move forward he left a red line with space as his trail. Uka floated fast after Crunch the same direction he went, but took note that the ground had an red line trail that should be impossible to make same can be said with all six of them as they realize the path they are following is a trail on the ground in color. Ignoring the logic the five shrug while Uka just look at the trail strangely, then the six continue on running while five of them went on chasing one another.(Crunch:Red, Uka:Black, Zim:Purple, Chopper:Pink, Franky:Blue, Tiny:Orange)

The first obstacle came as a lake full of alligators, if Crunch tried having a boat to row across it be pointless, so he'll have to go around the lake. Uka came next thought about the situation before he said, "Pah, I don't need to move around, I'll go through." Big mistake as he soon realize the gators came after him as he floated over the lake. Bit after bit Uka tried to out maneuver the gators as he floated across. Zim came along shivering at the lake knowing it's made of water, so he went around. Chopper followed seeing the lake as he also went around being smart about his decision. Franky though decide to the one thing he thought be quickest, swim. "Heh, this will be easy as pie." This he'll learn that gators are not to be mess with at all. Encountering the first gator was easy to defeat, but multiple gators at once was a different story as it made Franky swam for his life and fast. Tiny simply ran around the lake not willing to swim across for the sake of cat's fear of water.

Crunch arrive around the lake with no problem, followed by Zim, Chopper and Tiny, afterwards the four are followed by Uka and Franky who fell behind after going through the lake instead of around when their were gators around.

Second obstacle is quicksand, as Crunch came to a stop unsure what to do. An idea occurred in his mind, pulling the longest vine making sure it's strong enough threw the vine around a rock on the other side of the quicksand then tie it to the other rock. Making sure it's tight Crunch quickly move across on the vine, after getting across cut the vine letting it sink in quicksand. Zim came along, not even bothering to move around and instead crawl through with his spider legs. Chopper soon stop sensing the quicksand, after searching found some vines to use for swinging across. Once grabbing a vine after turning into HEAVY POINT Chopper swing with an Tarzan yell until reaching the other side, he then turn back to WALKING POINT and keep on running after Zim on his chase. Tiny didn't see the quicksand only that it's mud in his head, thinking this Tiny rock hop across the quicksand and keep on running. Uka was next and decide to float over the quicksand, but before turning to face the quicksand with a smug. "HAH!" And the chase continue on for Uka. Franky saw the quicksand making a quick stop before touching it. So to solve this problem he charge up an attack through his butt and release it called COUP DE BOO. This made Franky launch high up forward pass the others that he went in front of the chase, but not before shouting. "Hmm SUUUUUUPEEEEEER!"

With this the chase is now Franky first, Crunch second, Zim third, Chopper fourth, Tiny fifth, and Uka sixth. as they headed towards the Gem.

Third Obstacle is an rickety old bridge, Franky ran right through just fine with some difficulty. Crunch came along as the bridge came falling apart as he cross the bridge till it collapse. Zim saw there was no bridge to walk across, but isn't worried. He used his backpack to turn it into a flying jetpack to get across, then continue on his chase. Chopper saw the gap ahead, ran as fast as he could in WALKING POINT until he jump off then turn into HEAVY POINT when he notice he couldn't reach the ledge in time. Once Chopper grab the wall, he climb as fast as he could before he went on his way. Tiny saw the gap knowing he won't make it at this speed, Tiny went all fours and ran as he appeared like his arms and legs are wheels and his body is the car part as the tail hang loose. Once Tiny jump his arms and legs swinging in panic until he grab the ledge just long enough to reach he climb up and keep on running once he was on top. Uka simple floated pass the gap as he keep on the chase.

 **Music ends**

The chase is on as the two Crunch and Uka knew they are close. Crunch caught up with Franky since he didn't know where he was going most of the time.

"Franky, how you get way up here?" Crunch asked confused.

Franky explain his situation. "Well how you get behind me, last I check, you went first then that evil mask guy, the little alien dude, and reindeer bro. Afterwards I followed once I knock Tiny unconscious."

"This is one confused mess. Listen I need you to stall for time. I got someone on my tail and if they get the Gem, we be in trouble."

"Heh, you got it." Franky put his sunglass on and charge behind Crunch which will face Zim in a collision course. Franky was about to bring the hammer on Zim, but he had other ideas. Zim jump towards the jungle trees to stay hidden and jump out grabbing Franky from behind as he hold on tightly.

"Alright you stinkin human, move or I will blow your brains out." Zim threaten.

"Like you could threaten me green goblin." Franky mock.

"GOBLIN! That's it, time for MOTIVATION!" Zim's backpack brought out an extra claw with an needle small enough for a prick. What happen next made Franky's face change weirdly as he yelled in pain and started to run very fast.

Crunch keep on running, but immediately stop when someone run past him leaving a trail of smoke behind. He got a good look to see Zim on top of Franky running like crazy. "YOUR SUPPOSE TO DISTRACT THEM NOT HELP THEM IDIOT!" Crunch yelled.

Crunch then notice someone coming from behind, Chopper moving in slower pace since he is getting tired. "I... can't... move... anymore." Crunch had a twinkle in his eyes as an idea pop in his head. Jump on Chopper unexpectedly he used his metal hand for motivation to grab something making Chopper's face change weirdly also making him go running fast yelling in pain.

Tiny is moving slowly, getting tired as it is letting Uka catching up to him.

"I must find a way TO REACH THE GEM! But how?" Looking at Tiny Uka suddenly had an idea as to how to move faster. Opening his mouth Uka to a bit of something making Tiny's face change weirdly as pain course through Tiny making him yell as he run faster then before.

On a digital map we see the how the six are now running through the jungle until only four have made the destination leaving two behind.

At the destination Crunch and Chopper came to an sudden stop as they came to an clearing, while Tiny and Uka keep on charging to the point that they ram into something creating smoke.

"Hey, where is Franky?" Chopper asked.

"Huh, we went ahead of us, must have gotten lost as that little alien force him away, oh well."

"OH WELL!" They would have continued if they haven't notice an glow in front of them. Tiny appear in rainbow colored aura having no instinctive color as the Gem of Emotion varieties with what one feels by their own emotion.

"Hehe HAHAHAHAHAHA Now the Gem is mine! With the powers of this Gem Tiny will be more empowered by his emotions then before! Tiny, show them what you can do." With Uka's monologue done, Tiny look at the Gem as it float around him as his feelings are being overflowed.

'what am I feeling, I feel happy for doing something right, I feel scared of what this power can do to my being, I feel sad and disgust that this small creature was the only new opponent that followed me, but most of all... I feel...' All this thoughts build up to the point of Tiny letting out a primal roar in rage.

 **Crash Bandicoot 3 OST: Tiny Tiger Boss Theme**

Tiny charge at the two, Crunch shove Chopper to the side as he tired to hold Tiny back, tired being the key word. Crunch got shoved back at the tree hard enough to make it fall from force alone that Tiny's strength wasn't his own. His rage was his guide that he glowed deep red with flames burning in his eyes, after his rage was over and Crunch fell with back pain Tiny's emotion change, Purple aura glowed around his body as his eyes glow with static as lightning. "Oh no! What have I done!? Is he hurt, maybe we can fix him up or perhaps a doctor can help, oh I hope no one gets upset with me or-"

"TINY! What in blazes are you doing!" Uka demanded never seeing Tiny acting like this before, but has a good feeling the Gem's effect has something to do with his emotions. Suddenly Tiny's Aura change from purple to blue as his eyes glow liquid as water. "I'm sorry Uka, I just wanted to fight them. But for some reason I can't and I don't want to upset you either, please forgive me Uka." Tiny said putting his hands together in a prayer begging for forgiveness, Uka realize that the Gem of Emotion will be hard to control if not handle right, he'll have to make a note of that later on.

Chopper watch all of this play out, wondering why someone who is an bad guy acting like this way.

"Ugh, what's going on?" Crunch asked finally getting up.

"I don't know, one moment Tiny wanted to destroy you, but the next he is afraid he hurt someone then the next he is asking for forgiveness from Uka." Chopper explain. Crunch had an idea that this must be the work of the Gem and if that is the case.

"Chopper, I have an idea how we can defeat Tiny. But we need to get him emotional if this is going to work, can I rely on you for that." Crunch asked.

"Stupid why you ask something like that of course you can." Chopper said happily while dancing, Crunch took it as a yes. Uka still briefing with Tiny about what he needs to do, but is soon getting his mind and emotion straight.

"Now then, do you understand what must be done, right?" Uka ask demanding a answer.

"Yes, I do."

"Then get in there and kick some Bandicoot BUTT!" With a loud Roar Tiny charge at them with an red aura representing anger as flames burn in his eyes.

Chopper went first having an idea how Tiny should act first. Chopper using his regular form slide underneath him to get behind quickly as Tiny turn around unprepared for what came next. Chopper started to tickle Tiny that make him laugh with a yellow glow as his eyes are round as the sun. Tiny keep on laughing and laughing as Chopper tickled his weak points since his emotions are now sensitive at this moment. This gave Crunch the time he needed as he charge at Tiny behind Chopper just as he got out of the way for Crunch to ram Tiny into a tree.

Anger built up inside creating red aura glow once more this time jumping around to stomp at them. With increase rage Tiny got stronger as his emotions empowered his body. With one higher jump Tiny slam the ground at this moment Chopper used HEAVY POINT for his attack called HEAVY GONG feet style on one certain part of the body, the toes. Slamming hard enough Tiny yelled in pain, but then glowed blue aura as his eyes are liquid as water. Tiny started to cry feeling the pain on the certain part as he had uncontrollable feeling of sadness coursing through him. Crunch took this moment to upper cut hard enough to launch Tiny in the air landing head first along with the rest of the body.

Once more anger built up again red glow engulfed his body filled with new emotion, hatred, making the red aura grow more bigger in power. This time Tiny tactic change to biting his target as he charge for close range to bit them. Tiny almost bit them, but they move fast enough to avoid the attack, however that is when Chopper had an idea. "Crunch stall him for a moment, I'm going to make something for this part." Crunch nod while dodging Tiny's teeth, Chopper moved out of the way using his medical kit from his backpack to create something. As Crunch stall for time Tiny bit through tree branches, bushes, fruit, and many others lucky no animals were around to be eaten otherwise Tiny would have an good meal. Eventually Crunch got caught by Tiny's jaw that he grab both ends of his mouth to hold Tiny back. Crunch hope Chopper would hurry or he be eaten alive. Not to soon Chopper threw some liquid inside that made Tiny eyes go wide, he close his mouth swallowing something that made his body glow green as his eyes are sticky as slime. Tiny tried to move somewhere for water, but Crunch move fast enough to grab around his stomach and bend his back for an suplex. Crunch move away quickly not wanting to ask what Chopper put in that made Tiny turn green anytime soon.

Again anger built up as Tiny got up to confront to two with new found hatred grew within himself. Tiny's new found strength grew more stronger then ever before, using his claw hands to good use. Crunch and Chopper started to move faster to try and avoid the claws, but got hit every now and then as they couldn't avoid the attack all day. Chopper took a risky move to grab Tiny's shoulders as Tiny grab his shoulders in a deadlock. "Chopper hold him there for as much as you can, I will get something to beat him with okay." Chopper gave the okay as they continue the deadlock, the two hold on for sometime as they stare at each other. Chopper notice that the more they fight him, the more anger he gets and it wasn't in there favor as of yet. ' _Why hasn't Uka done anything at this point? He knows we are winning and all I can tell is so far Tiny seems to be anger as the fight goes on. Wait a minute! Does this mean, that Uka is expecting us to keep fighting, to the point that Tiny becomes a mindless monster?!_ ' These thoughts came in mind and none of them sound good as this seem to favor Uka no matter what they did. Crunch came back with an giant leaf with one side shadowed by the sun. He then smack the leaf on Tiny's back making him focus his attention on Crunch instead of Chopper. Letting go of Chopper, moving towards Crunch as he tried to claw his body. However just as he was about to do more something was crawling on his back, a small black spider crawl on his shoulder of Tiny making him realize that the creepy crawly is all the spiders on his back. Suddenly his body turn purple aura as his eyes are static as lightning. Tiny screamed like a scared little cat with his fur raise up as he ran all over the place not looking where he went until he hit a bolder with his head.

After sometime Crunch and Chopper thought he was down for the count until a darker red glowed and his aura was three times bigger then his body, with his eyes burning with darker flames representing one thing, rage. This new found feeling made Tiny deep breath as you could see his breath going out from his mouth and nose. The two heard Uka laugh wondering what he has to laugh about.

"You two are fools, while the strategy **was** working. You just keep on making Tiny angrier and more angrier by the stunts you two pulled. I should thank you both, cause now. NOW, I have an warrior of pure carnage and rage do my bidding. TINY ATTACK!" With an deep roar, Tiny charge at the two and was about to do whatever horrors he might do in pure rage until something slid and flew like a missile screaming. It was green and flew right at Tiny's family jewel unprepared by the unexpected pain. Crunch, Chopper and Uka's mouth drop along with their eyes widen dumbstruck by the unexpected hit on Tiny that a fly buzz around Uka's mask head. Tiny on the other hand felt so much pain that he stop his charge midway and stood still while he also turn white as his aura vanish along with his Gem no longer floating around him as he fell backwards.

"Ow, finally got that little bastard off my back, got sick of that green dude poking at my ass." The three turn to see Franky walk out of the jungle smiling at them, but he realize he miss something. "Oh man, did I miss the smack down already?" Franky ask kind of depress and annoyed by Zim interfering with his misdirection. The three stood still for a moment until Crunch said his peace.

"Well, I take this over fighting an rampaging Tiny." Using a cloth to touch the Gem, until Zim woke up ruining the moment.

"AH, wait a second, where am I? Ah that's right, THE GEM! Who has the Gem! Give it to me or face my WRATH!" Crunch hid the Gem in his pockets before Zim could figure out where it is, but Uka in desperate need of a solution, did something drastic.

"GIVE ME YOUR BODY!" Uka flew at Crunch smacking him at the face right when Crunch face the direction of the shouting as the two dog pile struggling.

"What are you doing?!"

"Give me your body!"

"Why the hell you want my-"

"GIVE ME YOUR BODY!"

"What the hell man!"

" **GIVE ME YOUR BODY!** "

After the weird struggle was over Crunch stood up except this time he had a mask on, Uka's mask to be precise. At this moment Uka grin having a plan in mind.

"Zim, those two have the Gem, TAKE THEM!" Uka ordered.

"THIEVES, the power of the Gem shall be mine!" Zim push a button which then a voice command came from his backpack.

BACKPACK ACTIVATE **:** ARMOR INVASION

Before the two could realize what was happen Zim's body transform as his spider legs began to cover in thicker armor plating. Zim was also covered in robotic armor in 4 meters shape the same as his body with armor spider legs on his back with his, all in all this was a robotic version of Zim in much bigger form. Uka took the moment to escape with the Gem in the pockets before they catch him.

 **Invader Zim OST: Theme Song**

"Oh, this guy wants to play rough." Putting his sunglass on his eyes, Franky moved out of the way dodging Zim's attack.

"Reindeer-bro, I'll hold him off you get the Gem and Crunch back." Franky ordered. "Got it." Chopper went running past the attacks in WALKING POINT avoiding damage.

"Ha, you think your puny human weapons can harm me! Just try it, this technology is made by the Great Irken Empire, making this machine an unstoppable force to be reckon with, any last with **human**?"

"Yeah, I build bigger and better stuff then your machine can do, in fact I bet I'll break that SUUUPER machine of yours in just 5 minutes." Is all Franky said smirking at Zim, by that point no words were said as the two went at each others throats.

Uka keep on running as he use Crunch's body to take the Gem and Crunch along for the ride. Chopper came quickly turning into HEAVY POINT to tackle Uka and Crunch down, just when Chopper thought he had Uka down for good, Chopper felt an invisible force pulled him back like something forcing him away from Uka's body at will. Not able to hold on for any longer, Chopper let go being flung up in the air then back down hitting the ground lucky landing on his feet.

"Fool, did you really think you get rid of me that easily." Uka mock grinning at Chopper as he keep on running like before.

'No it was just wishful thinking, but now knowing there has to be a different way to take the mask off, I'll have to use whatever I can to free Crunch before they leave to their base.' With that in mind Chopper charge at Uka again this time ready for the strange force and instead aim for the mask.

Franky had dodge and fired every now and then with everything he got. Zim's armor is to thick as it keep him from taking damage, but from the looks of the armor some damage has been done by his WEAPONS LEFT and BEANS LEFT to attack Zim with every now and then. So far the attacks haven't been effective enough so a new tactic is in order.

"What's a matter earthling can't hit, what you can't fight!" Zim mock throwing more spider legs for his attack, but for Franky this was his chance. He jump and run along the spider legs as Franky use this to his advantage to climb up and jump again just as Zim use his robot arm to try and get rid of him.

"Huh? Hey, where'd you go?" Zim look around finding Franky no where, while him on the other hand is on top of his head.

"Alright, let's see your machine survive this." Putting both arms together between a small metal tube piece as his arms inflate, Franky is ready to unleash his attack.

COUP DE VENT

With so much wind pressure against the metal and nearly point blank range attack up close. Zim came unprepared for the attack as his machine smash in inwardly halfway in his body almost reaching his control center, but enough to destroy the robot to no longer function right.

"NO, NOOOO! This can not be happening!" Zim tried to do something, but was at a loss stuck as Franky had already jump off looking at his handy work smiling.

"Heh, told you your hunk of junk is nothing." Franky said then run off after Chopper to catch Uka before he escape.

Chopper keep on trying to pull at the mask, but it was no use every time he try Uka stick on like glue. This didn't sound good as Uka will escape if he didn't do something, but then an idea came as he still had some of that stuff from the battle with Tiny.

Uka is getting annoyed by Chopper's attempt to save his friend, and hope he quit at this point. But that thought was lost as soon Chopper sneak attack him and threw something at his face making a slimy mess on his mask. Having enough charge at Chopper grabbing him by the throat and lift him up in the air.

"Why don't you just give up? You know you can't save your friend and you know I have full control of the body. So unless you have something up your sleeves other then slime I seriously doubt that your going to save Crunch anytime soon." Uka smugly look at Chopper, but when he saw Chopper serious express still there he also wonder if he did have an plan or just tried and failed the attempt anyway.

"I may not be able to do anything, but Crunch will be once he is up." Uka was about to ask until he felt Crunch's hand on the mask ripping him off his face in that one instant without even realizing it.

"WHAT, HOW!" Uka demanded having no idea how Crunch broke free from his control.

"You can thank Chopper for the smell part." Crunch added. Uka thought for a moment, but then realize that instant it was the slime that made Crunch awaken that moment. With one toss Crunch threw Uka into a tree making him unconscious from the hit sliding down to the bottom.

"Thanks for getting me out of there Chopper." He said having already put Chopper down by now.

"Your welcome, now let's get Franky and bring the Gem back." Crunch gave the nod as the two then headed through the jungle looking for Franky as the three eventually found each other which they weren't to far thankfully. Once they gathered they gave the signal as they headed back to the others in the warp room.

* * *

 **And that is the chapter of the day, next time it will be Dr. N Tropy turn with O'Malley teams up this time. Uka is still guiding them to the Gems so that hasn't change, but some new heartless will.**

 **Make a comment or review on what your thoughts for the chapter or anything you can think about at the moment. And that is it for today see everyone next chapter.**


	12. Gem of Time

**Alright, next up is Uka teaming up with Dr. N Tropy and O'Malley vs Aerith and Auron. That's right Auron will make a comeback as he will now tag team this next Gem hunt.**

 **Other news is about the RWBY/Kingdom Hearts Crossover might get a do-over. As of now I will delete the current Heart of Light story to replace it with a new story crossover at some point in time. With that said I hope that no one minds cause at this point it really is just me trying to do something right with the stories being made. When the story is replace it will be made at some point will the story be ready is uncertain or if it will be made?**

 **P.S. One of the sections is inspired by the Monty Python scenes from the films. A** **nyway enjoy the chapter and make any review or comments after reading the chapter about anything so have an nice day or night.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Crash Bandicoot, Kingdom Hearts, One Piece, or anything except OC's.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Gem of Time**

It seems to be a theme of Uka returning empty handed with some partner, this time being Zim. As he return to the base Uka felt humiliated for how he was defeated easily and embarrassed that he let his guard down in the middle of battle. Cortex greeted them along with Nefarious as they had been doing something for the past while now.

"Let me guess, Bandicoots new allies thwarted our attempt to capture the Gem I assume?" Cortex asked knowing the answer.

"Indeed, there seems to be no end to amount of allies they have. We must find out where they get this amount of allies and where they come from in the first place."

"But Uka, how do we do that? If these allies of the Bandicoots came from an unknown source, how do we know they won't send more on the way?" Gin question as he and O'Malley join in the conversation as they walk in the room.

"The rocket head's got a point, if you try to crush them now what's to stop them from sending more along the way?" O'Malley stated.

Nefarious throughout the conversation look suspicious when talking about the new allies, it was more of an debate in his mind if he should tell them or wait to see if these are the same people he met at the one world.

"For now, we will have to wait and see how these people react and see if their are more of them. Till then we need more intel then we already have now." Uka said with the meeting adjourned, however Dr. N Gin found something on some table like a data chip laying around wondering when it got there.

* * *

With Nefarious, he was talking with Lawrence about the Bandicoots allies having some idea who they are and if they will be a problem in the future.

"Sir, why not tell them about these people that came to this world and let them know what they are potentially capable of might I ask?" Lawrence wondered.

"Cause Lawrence, I don't want to say they are the ones, until I know all the facts. In any case if they are the people I will have to prepare for them a special surprise." Nefarious explain.

"Of course, Sir. In the meantime might I ask how is that new project with Mr. Cortex coming along?" Lawrence asked curious."

"Going well, if all things go as plan, Cortex might be more useful then he was before and Uka will have an even better human weapon then Tiny was before." Nefarious said chuckling to himself. The two went off as the two talk some more about the day to themselves.

* * *

With the Straw Hats, Committee, and Bandicoots, they all have an nice relaxation as they ate one of Sanji's meals for lunch. Tifa been able to help Sanji with the cooking as the two tag team making meals and make some extra meals for Luffy since he will be eating three to five times the amount then the rest on the table. They have tried to send some package meals when Cloud and Auron are away, but right now the two have return and have gathered a nice bag of Gems for when the final confrontation against Cortex's forces and his allies.

Right now everyone seems to be enjoying themselves until Coco got word that the three will be returning to base. Coco rush to get the three return to base as soon as possible, with Crunch, Chopper and Franky they have united once more even when they got separated in the jungle and return right on time for supper it seems.

Once the three got back in the warp room and heard it was supper after thanking Coco, the three rush to eat what remains of supper before all of it is devoured as Coco also return to enjoy the meals that is out today.

Once everyone is done they return to their respectable rooms with the boys on their side and the girls on their side.

* * *

In the base, where Nefarious is having a meeting with his people(Metal Army) about Crash's new allies.

"So, care to explain to us how you might know about these new allies of Crash Bandicoot?" O'Malley asked impatiently. Nefarious explain how he first meet them and how they were on the world as well as he left a drone on their ship just to watch them.

"How interesting, so you think it is the same ones?" Sephiroth asked.

"I know so, because I have the live feed on now showing everything that is going on with the bandicoots, the Committee that somehow got involve, and the so called Straw Hat Pirates." Nefarious then showed a video on the screen of previous events of the day or days before and then showing the live feed of today as Nefarious turn off the screen making his point across.

"Does this mean we tell them about what we know about the bandicoots allies?" Pete asked.

"No... Let them find out on their own. When the time comes, we will tell them everything what we know about them." Everyone agreed as Nefarious adjourn the meeting.

As O'Malley wanted to check someplace else spending his time up even though he had no need to sleep, but the need to recharge every now and then. O'Malley came across Dr. N Gin's discovery of the data chip he is going over the big screen in the meeting room. The data it contain happen to be information about what they have discuss in their conference. If anything, O'Malley had a huge grin if he would have a face instead of an helmet. With fingers crossed O'Malley walk casually towards Gin quietly having evil intention.

* * *

The next day came as the villains on two sides gathered with Uka having sense the next Gem, for his next pick to go with him they will be Dr. N Tropy and O'Malley who will company him. For some reason though O'Malley seem different and that Lawrence character was in the meeting today for a short period of time before leaving. This made Uka suspicious of them, but can't focus on them now that the next Gem appeared. With some quick group meeting Uka left with Tropy and O'Malley as their search will take them to the depths from what it sounds.

Lawrence went to check on a certain room, this room that he is checking is Gin's room which is actually occupied by said name. Once Lawrence knock about two times seeing if he is awake, he entered to see Gin still asleep, but knew what really transpired from last night with O'Malley involved.

 _Flashback_

 _O'Malley is dragging Gin's unconscious body towards his room while he had the data chip in his pockets. The idea is making sure that Gin thought he had an dream about what he found and all he experience was nothing sort of an nightmare. Problem is, how to convince Gin that it was all an nightmare when the possibility he saw his face lingered. Then an idea appeared and knew the one person who can fit the bill and make sure that all this will disappear when all of this is said and done._

 _With Lawrence, he is doing the regular chores that Nefarious wouldn't do and some other stuff to occupy his time. As of now he isn't needed so all things consider it is a good day and days to come, until O'Malley appear to make his day from good to bad._

 _"Lawrence my friend, how are you my fellow robotic friend?" O'Malley asked nicely, too nicely actually._

 _"What do you want Mr. Omega, if your going to pretend to be buddy-buddy with me you might as well tell me what you need instead." Lawrence stated._

 _"Oh, no horsing around huh? Very well, you see I have some insight to believe that our allied friend Gin has somehow found information on our enemies. And I don't mean just the Bandicoots, but also the Committee and Straw Hats Pirates as well. And he found it with this data chip." O'Malley pass the chip to Lawrence as he continued, "I erase all the data that might be stored in the mainframe related to this data chip just in case we might have problems."_

 _"Mr. Omega, might I ask what does it have to do with Gin?" Lawrence wondered trying to get the point of the conversation._

 _"Right, let's say that I found him aaaannnnddd might have tried to knock him out by scaring him to submission. But the thing is as soon as he wakes up, he might tell what happen and we be in trouble with our allies." O'Malley chuckled to himself while Lawrence waited for him to continue, "Anyway, I brought him to his room in hopes that he would wake up to realize that it was all a nightmare, problem I don't it to be me to wake him up when he sees my face or helmet in this case."_

 _"So am I to assume that you want me to wake Gin up making sure what he experience was all a bad dream in hopes to hide what he found might be critical information to our own plans, in the mean time inform Nefarious of this intel as well?" Lawrence ask knowingly. With a nod from O'Malley Lawrence had an idea what to do as he walk off for the night._

 _Flashback Ends_

Lawrence gave a nudge to Gin's body in hopes to wake him up, lucky he didn't have to wait long as Gin woke up to see Lawrence in his room.

"Good morning Mr. Gin, how was your sleep?" Lawrence asked.

"W-What... What happen?" Gin tried to get his sense up and straight.

"Well, I was told to wake you up by Nefarious as he was concerning for his allied comrade. But apparently when I got in here you seem to experience some nightmare of sorts." Lawrence lied knowing full well that this what is necessary for their plans.

"You are right about that. I did experience a nightmare, it was like when I found something good to please Uka Uka for my deed. O'Malley came as a scary monster it gave me nightmares that I couldn't wake up from the dream! But anyway, thank you for your concern, I'm okay now." Gin assured. Lawrence nodded and headed out, but not before looking back narrowing his eyes where O'Malley went for the Gem then left, he did not like Nefarious new allies or have gain his trust as of yet, that will take awhile for them.

* * *

Once everyone got up for the day. They ate breakfast having one of Sanji's good meals and went off to the warp room.

"So everything's been alright so far?" Cloud asked.

"Yep, not much has happen if you don't include the incidents Luffy cause along with Crash." Zoro replied.

"How so." This took a moment of thought for Zoro to remember all the times the two have mess around when everyone else was doing their thing.

 _Flashback_

 _1st - Incident_

 _We see the Zoro sleeping one moment resting like usual, until two go-karts being rode by Luffy and Crash. The two had fun until they saw Zoro in the way and crash into him making Zoro yell in pain._

 _2nd - Incident_

 _Zoro sleeping soundly, but a wumpa fruit slam at his head waking him up in rage. Zoro tried to find the source, but was barrage by more wumpa fruits no matter what he did as we see Crash holding a bazooka firing at Zoro using Luffy's idea of an joke._

 _3rd - Incident_

 _The three(Luffy, Usopp and Crash) play some games to pass the time, suddenly they bump into a TNT box as it made a beeping noise. The three took cover, but Zoro happens to be close by which then led to Zoro being flung towards a tree back first as he slide down to the ground. Afterwards Wumpa fruits hit his head making lumps about four of them._

 _Flashback Ends_

All these thoughts made Zoro grumble, "One of these days I will kill Luffy, even if Crash is involve as well." This made Cloud raise his eyebrow.

"It can't be all that bad?" Cloud said. Zoro had an cheeky grin knowing this will be fun to see one point. "Man, you have a lot to learn while being on this crew." Zoro left it like that as the two were about to hear who go for this trip.

"Now since we don't have that many people with us sooner or later, I will have an two-man team go for this trip. Aerith and Auron have decide to go fro this trip." Aku stated.

"HOLD IT! I should be going on this trip to protect Aerith-chwan from danger. So why aren't I on this trip?!" Sanji yelled. At this point Zoro didn't care what Sanji had to say getting a drink of water at the moment.

"Actually, I was hoping that you and Zoro would go on Gem hunting." This made Zoro spit the water out as Sanji's mouth hang low in frustration.

"Why must I team up with Moss Head!/ **Why must I team up with Dart Brow!** " Both Sanji and Zoro yelled at the same time.

"Sanji, if you do this gem hunt it will make me very happy!" Nami said to Sanji.

"Alright, let's go gem hunting." Everyone sweat drop at the switch being flip so easily.

"Oh and don't forget to bring extra gems when you find any." Nami said with Beli eyes, making everyone sweat drop even more.

"Anyway, with that settled we don't need to search far for this Gem. For it seems to be within the walls of an old castle that has been abandon for over 1,000's of years." Aku explain.

"Well, that makes it finding the Gem easy for us." Auron comment.

"Right, then the best of luck to both of you." Aku said then gave coordinates closet to the castle, the two will be warp to the area closest as possible.

Before that Aerith cast a hidden spell on Auron chest making his eyebrow raise in question.

"Just a hunch I have for your protection." Was all Aerith said making Auron shrug as the two are then transported near the castle.

* * *

The three Uka, Dr. N Tropy and O'Malley hid behind a bush watching the other two Aerith and Auron walk towards the castle.

Dr. N Tropy asked whispering. "Uka Uka, why are we hiding instead of confronting them like we should be doing?"

Uka said nothing until he look at the two with a serious expression. "Tell me how many Gem's are there left?" They draw blank looks for a few seconds till O'Malley answer for them. "Only three of them I presume."

"Precisely, which means we need to play this smart. O'Malley give them a welcome greeting just so we can go on ahead." O'Malley nod with whatever grin he would have mustered if O'Malley had an face.

With the two Aerith and Auron they are walking enjoying the scenery, until two rockets blasted towards them as Auron deflected both rockets from hitting them.

"Bahahaha, you foolish fool. You thought that you and the bandicoots can defeat us. Well prepare to taste OBLIVION HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" O'Malley jump out from hiding in front of them with his rocket launcher in the ready.

"Aerith, go on ahead, I'll deal with this punk." Auron told Aerith making her go on ahead as as O'Malley allow this to happen rather this being his arrogances or just some certain code he follows, whatever the case Aerith now gone the two are alone ready to do battle.

* * *

Uka and Dr. N Tropy walk up towards the castle near the side of the entrance. The two stop as Uka had sense some presence from the castle, they aren't good nor are they bad. It appears from what he can tell are some normal folk within the castle walls, question is why are they here?

"There are people here?" Dr. N Tropy asked

"Yes, I can feel them, but they aren't good nor evil."

"How do you want to proceed?" Few seconds later Uka gave his answer.

"Hello!" There was no response so Uka tried again louder. "Hello!" After a few moments a person appeared on top of the wall looking down at the two.

"Hello, who is it?"

"I am Uka Uka and this is Dr. N Tropy, who are you and what are you doing in this castle?" Uka demanded.

"This castle is an tourist attraction called Linguine's restaurant." The person on top said taking a closer look seeing him in a medieval knight costume.

Uka look at the guy on tp of the wall and at Dr. N Tropy then whispered. "This will be a piece of cake."

"Attention bystander, I the great Uka Uka am here to seek for the Gem of Life, if you let us in we will spare your life and others with you or we shall take it by force." Uka shouted.

The guy on top look at Uka funny for a moment before saying something back. "Well, I ask our manager but I don't think he be very keen, and we got two already." This brought confuse looks from the two down below.

"What?"

"He says they already got two?" Dr. N Tropy clarified.

Uka had to make sure about this info. "Are you sure?" Uka shouted.

"Oh yes, it's very nice." On top of the wall he had three other companions with him hearing the whole conversation from the beginning. "I told them we already got two of them." They laugh to themselves making sure they aren't to loud to be heard from above.

"Um, can we have a look." Tropy shouted to him.

"Of course not, your Australian types." He told them.

They look at each other then back at him. "Then what are you then." Uka demanded.

"I'm French, why you think I have this outrageous accent, you silly mask."

"What are you doing in England?" Tropy shouted questioning the man.

"Mind your own business." For a moment Uka debate on what to do then shouted. "If you will not show us the Gem, we shall take this castle by force-"

"You don't frighten me you infested termite wooden antic, go an hop around like a bunch of kangaroo's running after their tails. I fart on your general direction, your mother was a hippo and your father smelt of Wumpa berries you silly Australian pig dogs." After his taunting his tap his head with his hands and stick his tongue out with his two hands on the side mocking them.

"What an unusual man." Dr. N Tropy comment about the person. "Now listen here you-"

"I don't want to talk to you two anymore, go an boil your bottoms in lava pits from once you came you sons of a silly person, I blow my nose at you Australian H - Hawaiian Mask Tribe." Uka was getting impatient with this man as they talk more and more with the conversation going further.

"Is there someone else we can talk too?" Dr. N Tropy asked.

"No now go away or I will taunt you a second time." Uka just about had it and was about to say more if the person hadn't said something to his three companions that happen to thrown a cow at the two. Uka moved out of the way, Tropy though almost had been crash by the cow.

"That does it, Doctor. Deal with these pest." Having no choice Dr. N Tropy charge at the castle as the people on top threw stuff at him. They threw animals to kitchen sink at him. Eventually Dr. N Tropy retreated not wanting to deal with this hiding in the bush along with Uka.

Uka took one good glare at Dr. N Tropy being very disappointed at him. "What, I did what I could." Grumbling to himself instead of blaming Tropy for something he had no control for even though he could have done better.

Aerith on the other hand walk up to the castle without a care in the world. When she got to the entrance Aerith pass through like it was no trouble at all.

Both jaws drop at the scene, having been dope by the heroes once more.

"That does it, doctor we're going in!" Uka charge in along with Dr. N Tropy as they went towards the entrance.

* * *

It was easy getting in the castle for some reason and finding the deeper basement parts of the castle without trouble. Although the castle used to be a tourist attraction that just closed down sometime ago, cause when she entered no one was around for some reason? With that said Aerith found the Gem and is about to head back, when Dr. N Tropy and Uka appeared right in front of her from where she came from.

"Leaving so soon?" Uka smirk evilly.

"Actually yes, if you don't mind I like to go now, before you two hurt yourselves." Aerith said politely.

The two almost laugh out loud finding this funny and naïve that they would let her go without the Gem.

"And what makes you think we let you out here alive, huh?" Uka asked smugly.

"Ah, I see. You think I'm harmless because I look defenseless don't I? I'll let you in on a little secret." Aerith got her bo staff out swinging it a few times showing her capabilities. "I know how to fight too."

 **30 seconds later**

The two are bruise and beaten by Aerith who somehow manage to fight them off without breaking a sweat.

"Well, you boys behave yourselves, I got friends that are waiting for me." Aerith walk away having accomplish what she came here for, but suddenly felt a dark presence behind her. Aerith spun around to put up a reflect spell in time only to see Dr. N Tropy vanish, when questioning where he went she then felt something hit her neck hard enough to knock Aerith unconscious.

"You may know how to fight girl, but I know how to cheat." Dr. N Tropy said holding the Gem in his hand with his body glowing green aura. Soon his body vanish into a vortex made of time and space sending him to who knows when.

* * *

In the amount of time he send using the Gem of Time's power, he learn that the Bandicoots have allied with some outsiders from the outside world like the Metal Army as they called themselves, Straw Hat Pirates along with the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee or Committee for short. They have been on this world for sometime now and have help stop them on every turn with two Gems on their possession now. Right now the group consist of two leaders Luffy captain of the Straw Hat Crew and Leon leader of his Committee, Zoro first mate and swordsman along with Cloud, Leon and Auron being swordsmen themselves. There is Nami the navigator, Yuffie the Ninja, Usopp the Sniper, Sanji the Cook, Aerith the healer and sorceress, Chopper the reindeer hybrid and doctor, Robin the archaeologist, Tifa the fighter, and Franky the Shipwright.

Together they make a force to be reckon with and one that shouldn't be easily look over no matter how weird their personalities they may have or how stupid they can be at times. Once Dr. N Tropy got enough data on them he put everything he had on a data chip and put it in easy sight so everyone will know about their enemies easily. Once that was done, he went to see how O'Malley's fight went about. Once he got there Tropy saw that O'Malley was easily defeated with one side swing of the sword. Being embarrassed by his allied friend, Dr. N Tropy send some new Heartless called **Timeless** to defeat Auron and help O'Malley win the fight if possible. Getting to the castle was easy now getting payback for that time by making them disappear somewhere else instead which ironically help Aerith get in easy without problems which he realize that time. But after getting to the point of when she was knock out, he would carry her body in a dimension where time doesn't exist leaving Aerith to an timeless abyss, that is if there weren't complications that leads to now.

* * *

Aerith lights were out for sometime, after a moment she woke up to find Dr. N Tropy was about to do something. But got up just in time to intercept him before he did anything.

Aerith now up, had her bo staff at the ready with her Magic at the max.

"Hmm, it seems I wasn't quick enough to catch you off guard, no matter I did what I need to do and soon your friends will be dead by our hands." He said assure of himself.

"I wouldn't be to sure of that. We are a lot tougher then you give credit to us." Aerith said as the two prepare for combat.

With Auron he easily defeated O'Malley with just one hit of his sword. Having confidents that Aerith will be okay he waited until she return from the trip, suddenly time around them change as 7 figures appeared. They had metal parts on the hands, feet and upper body with the head made of an gear piece. On the center of the body is an clock with the long end spinning fastest, second long end spinning medium speed with the short end spinning the slowest. The arms and legs that connect the body are skinny thin attachments, the eyes glow yellow with the heartless symbol on the center clock piece.

Auron didn't realize this they appeared nor did he realize the spell cast on his chest by Aerith has been in affect making it seem normal, but in reality everything has been effect by time along with Aerith who by an hunch cast a spell on herself as well base on a woman's intuition on the mission as she and Dr. N Tropy will face each other in a timeless dimension battle. With a heavy sigh Auron got his sword on the ready and prepared to attack.

 **Crash Bandicoot 3 OST: Dr. N Tropy Boss theme**

Aerith swing her bo staff around already cover her body with Magical Aura to deflect the energy attacks from Dr. N Tropy. Every time Tropy tried to hit Aerith with an energy blast, she would deflect them with her bo staff very easy.

Tropy tried swinging his staff filled with energy at Aerith in hopes in taking her by surprise, but this prove futile as Aerith had swing her staff to anticipate all of Tropy's attacks.

Out of the two Aerith has more combat experience in bo staff managing more hits on Tropy then he had with his own staff. Even with his enhance time powers it seems to have no effect on Aerith thanks to having more Magical power surrounding her body as an aura. Dr. N Tropy a man of science having a hard time understanding why she is unaffected by the powers of the Gem is base on his own logic which makes his control over time more inefficient then it should be as well as other factors included.

The two went at each other as Dr. N Tropy tried to psych out Aerith while fighting. "You are very skilled at your bo staff I will give you that, I wonder how long can you last in this state while fighting someone like me."

While this would be some concern, Aerith has some training from the best of the best Wizard in her world, making a small smile as her reply before saying, "I appreciate your concern Doctor... but I have some practice from a wise teacher and I might say he made me a strong and powerful sorceress in the group. Adding the fact I can fight hand to hand in combat using some technique I learn on my own."

Although gloating is not her thing, however if one is to try and intimidate her two can play that game and Aerith has some tricks up her sleeves to prove the point across. Dr. N Tropy realize he can't intimidate her no matter what he did, but he had to try something at the time. Jumping away he made quick charge ups for three energy balls thrown at Aerith which she deflect easily, but that was to distract her from the real attack to create a shock wave of energy. However before he could do anything Aerith cast an Aero spell at Tropy sending him back as he tried to stand his ground by bracing his arms up from most of the force, this was his mistake giving Aerith enough time to run up and swat at him left, right, up, down, criss cross on all sides until hitting him with the staff end at his forehead as the finishing blow knocking him out. But at the same time cause an space-time continuum portal to open sending Dr. N Tropy somewhere in the unknown time while the Gem fell down hitting the ground closing the portal. Grabbing the Gem Aerith then walk out as she knew Tropy is somewhere in space and time, but can't do anything for him now.

With Dr. N Tropy, he is now somewhere in the timeless abyss unable to return and has fallen asleep for all time until he is free once more.

With Auron, the heartless would have advantage over time, given their powers is time itself. But thanks to Aerith Magical spell casting ahead of time giving Auron protection now from the time effects the heartless themselves are experiencing a beat down from the most experience swordsman in the Committee group.

Auron been slicing the heartless left and right from the neck to shoulders, from top of head through the center bottom, diagonal slash and cutting from bottom to top. All this has been done with one handed swordplay with his other arm in bandage for all these years. But for all his swordsmanship the heartless still kept on coming as they never end. But that stop when the heartless shake and shook until they explode with pink hearts vanishing and floating in the sky in the normal timeline. Auron had also return realizing the weird moment had ended with O'Malley still unconscious. Shrugging it off he waited until Aerith return to the spot as it seem they got the Gem from the bad guys.

* * *

When Uka return with O'Malley conscious from his own quick beat down, Nefarious gave his insight on what he found and share the intel about the information confirming his own suspicious as well as covering O'Malley's own sneaky trick on Dr. N Gin who seem to not notice that anything out of the ordinary.

However Nefarious look at O'Malley as he look back as it seems Nefarious is in need of having a conversation on why O'Malley did what he did without permission. With a silent agreement the two will met at night to discuss in Nefarious office about the events at last night.

* * *

When night came O'Malley came in alone to Nefarious office as Lawrence is also there to discuss what had transpire in the base.

"O'Malley, how was the Gem hunt?" Nefarious asked.

"Not so great you dimwit, lost complete to that one arm swordsman even with a rocket launcher at my hands, seriously how do you lose against a swordsman when you have a rocket launcher?" O'Malley complain.

Nefarious said nothing for some seconds, then talk again with seriousness on his face. "Tell me, why you knock out Dr. N Gin and make him think he had an nightmare the morning afterwards?" Nefarious question O'Malley.

O'Malley knew he had to choose his words carefully. "I did what is best for our sake and plans." He answered.

"Really how so might I ask." Furthering the question.

O'Malley thought for a moment and explain his reason. "You see, we are bad guys and as such we don't ally ourselves to any bad guy for no reason without a common goal, which is what we had in common. We are in alliance ourselves and have plans in the future for a galaxy conquering. But as you can see the allies we have only think of conquering this world only, and as such they don't see the bigger picture. So in my defense I did what was necessary for our bigger plans then world domination."

Nefarious said nothing after the explanation, but after a moment he grin liking how O'Malley had thought about this as a whole. "You... I like. Your right about one thing O'Malley, they only see world domination. We on the other hand have plans for conquering a galaxy or galaxies. As such this is the bigger picture then what these fools can possibly imagine." Nefarious smile at O'Malley and if he had an face O'Malley would smile back as well.

"As some would say 'Honor among thieves' for this occasion." O'Malley said.

"Yes... honor among thieves." Nefarious agreeing to the saying. O'Malley then left the office as this will be a beautiful partnership amongst themselves.

* * *

 **And that is it for today or night. I also want to say the next chapter will be out more so later on as it will be longer to make. Until next time make a comment or review about anything you want to talk about this chapter or previous chapters.**


	13. It's a Trap

**I like to Thank You for the reviews made so far, and also for the suggestion, comments or anything that is talk about in the chapters. I will say I can't always use all the ideas no promises to keep, but I still like them and will give some thought as to how to write it down in the chapters to come. As for everyone supporting the story thank you, I really had an rough and rocky start, but it is finally getting a good story in progress going now.**

 **So for this chapter, I am treating everyone to an special chapter today or night, for this will be not one, or two, but three boss battles at the same time. So sit back and enjoy the chapter as you read for today or night.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Crash Bandicoot, Kingdom Hearts, One Piece or anything except OC's.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: It's a Trap**

After the information about their enemies been known, Cortex thought it be time to make a call to an old friend of his he met once. His name is Ripto, a Dinosaur magician who's arch-nemesis is Spyro the Dragon. At first Cortex didn't think much on the magic of his, but after thinking about the mystic of Uka and his items it made sense to see someone be an magician even if they are a dinosaur like species.

Once Cortex got connect with Ripto's crystal ball which is his only way to communicate, Ripto appeared on sceen surprise to see Cortex again after sometime.

"Ripto, it's good to see you my evil friend." Cortex said.

"I can say the same thing about you, it's been while since we team up against our arch-nemesis, how's are things?" Ripto asked.

"Same as usual, trying to take over the world, but Crash seems to be standing in the way as usual. This time he has brought help." Cortex replied, Ripto actually gave an questionable look at Cortex.

"What you saying Cortex, heroes always get help. It isn't usual for Crash to have someone help him." Ripto stated, Cortex shook his head explaining his situation about his new allies and the new allies of Crash. Once he is done Ripto understood in someway what Cortex is getting at in this conversation.

"So if I'm to understand right, these new allies seem to be helping in your plans. But for some reason these new allies of Crash came along at the same time, am I getting this right?" Cortex nod as Ripto continued, "So then I guess you like some help on this one?"

"If it isn't too much, just bring something that might help us in need." Cortex asked, Ripto thought about, but agreed nevertheless, with a wave of his specter something appeared on Cortex's hand. It was light purple crystal with a lot of spikes on it with the size of his human hand as it glowed like it had darker intentions.

"This cortex is a dark Crystal, it's a powerful item that can be used for anything. But for the most part just destroyed in near your body and your powers will increase giving you more darker powers. But be warn this is only used as a last resort, for it will destroy you if using the dark powers to much." Ripto instruct.

"Thank you my friend, I be sure to use this when needed." Once that is out of the way, Cortex and Ripto had normal chat about things talking about life and many events that happens seeing they are friends after all.

* * *

 _Ripto's world_

After his conversation was done talking to a friend of his, Ripto went on his business as usual. Right now Ripto is walking in the halls of what look like palace halls until he heard a voice.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." Someone said, Ripto turn to the voice seeing a black coat figure standing on the wall.

"I had an pleasant chat with an old friend D'go." Ripto explain.

"Really, then the reason you gave away one of my dark crystals was for a friend I suppose?" He question.

"That is none of your concern." Ripto turn and was about to leave when D'go appeared in front of him right when he turn to walk away.

"I think it does concern me when one of my dark crystal is being used for something even if it is among friends." D'go said, showing an expressionless face even when it cannot be seen anyhow and expressionless voice showing no emotion in what he says.

Ripto really wish he could read what this guy is thinking, cause so far it has been known that if one hides his emotions and face it really makes your ally or enemy more of an disturbing person to work or fight against.

"Fine, I will let you know next time when I give away the dark crystals for something." Ripto replied, hoping that be enough to get him off his back.

"Oh no, you are mistaken what I mean. I have no quarrel with you giving away my crystals." D'go corrected Ripto

This brought confusion on Ripto's face. "But then... What are you talking about?" Ripto asked for clarification.

"What I meant is you have done this out of soft intentions." Ripto raise an eyebrow at that as D'go continued. "You will understand one day." He said and left leaving an confused Ripto to his thoughts.

* * *

Cortex got off the line with Ripto after having a friendly conversation with him after all these years. Uka called in for an important meeting, once Cortex went to the meeting room, all who is here are Pete, Zim, O'Malley, Lawrence, Dr. Nefarious, and Uka who is waiting for Cortex to arrive without Dr. N Gin. He walk to his chair sitting his place on the table as Uka began the meeting.

"Greeting Cortex, how was your sleep?" He asked.

Uka never or barely asked anybody about their day so something is wrong. "Ah good Uka, I slept well." Cortex replied.

The next thing Cortex knew Uka smiled evilly. "Good, then tell me how is your training with the Gem of Knowledge?" Was Uka's next question.

"But Uka aren't we suppose-"

"No need Dr. Cortex, for you see this is all part of the meeting and plan as Mr. Uka will describe in detail." Lawrence assured.

"Indeed, you see it is time we make an counter-attack against these pest. As you know three out of five Gems have been taken to their possession, which means there is two left. But what you didn't know for a while now is the Gem of Knowledge was around this base the whole time, which is why I whisper to Dr. Nefarious instructions about the location of the Gem." Uka let the information sink in as everyone followed along.

Pete gave an questionable look towards Uka having to ask something in mind, "Pardon Mr. Boss Uka, but how did you know what this Gem do anyhow?"

Uka answered, "I didn't, I only instructed on finding the Gem and what powers it holds. However knowing what power it holds gave us the advantage we need to make a stronger user of the Gems. That is why this particular Gem is known as Gem of Knowledge, with it we manage to find the location of the final Gem earlier before I or Aku can sense the Gem. Which is why this is also a discussion on what is the plan."

"Really, do tell what is your plan of attack your all knowing leader." O'Malley sarcastically said to Uka.

Uka actually didn't mind this time, cause he knew this will work in his favor, "Simple my friend, the next Gem is called Gem of Creation where Dr. Gin and your pal Sephiroth has been inform of this plan and information. You see once they find it they will use a spell that Cortex learn thanks to the powers from Gem of Knowledge to summon all five Gems of Life powers to create a monster that will give off a strong signal like the Gem. But that is not all, we will also use something I learn from the Gem of Knowledge cast on Sephiroth that gives off the Gems power in order to draw more of their forces away from their base of operations. Once their forces are cut in half Dr. N Gin having used the Gem of Creation before using the spell to create a weapon so that he can invade their base along with the heartless army. If all goes according to plan we will crush them ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Finish with his explanation the meeting table was met with silence.

Lawrence was first to speak, "That seems like it work, just one thing-"

"Where does that leave US!" Zim finish what Lawrence had to say. Uka grin at this having an idea what to do from here.

* * *

With the Bandicoots, Committee, and Straw Hat Pirates, they are doing their usual morning routine with Tifa cooking the meals this time around. It may not be as good as Sanji's level, but Tifa has proven to make good meal in the morning.

With Sanji and Zoro away it left for some of them to wait for the next Gem to appear sometime later on the day. Everything seems to be going well with Luffy and Crash up to mischief along with Usopp and Chopper. After that was done Tifa wanted to train herself to become stronger on their journey, Nami, Yuffie and Coco join her on training themselves to improve on their battle skills doing something different for once, they are also being watch by Pura and Polar as the two got close with them on their stay. Robin took the time to relax in her two piece swimsuit under the sun along with Aerith wearing a one piece swimsuit relaxing on a chair with Robin.

Auron took this moment to relax his body, even though he's strong Auron is around that age not saying how old though just around there. Leon practice some swordsmen with Cloud since it'll be the two of them without Zoro for a while now. Crunch, Franky and Aku are talking among themselves about stuff or events that happen recently or other stuff, Franky is also showing off his skills building things that they can use or find it entertaining. Recently Franky built a motorcycle with a rhino design just for Crunch as a sign for friendship as the two became buds easily.

As time went by not much happen and Aku hasn't sense the Gem's power as of late, that is until now. But when he sense it he sense two of the Gems and how high their powers are in this world.

Aku said this to himself, "We need to gather everyone."

After 10 minutes everyone gathered for an emergency meeting requiring all that are available for this gathering.

"Everyone, I have serious news. There are two Gems release at the same time, and they are the last remaining Gems that need to be collected." Aku announce.

"The Gem of Creation and Gem of Knowledge right?" Robin asked.

"Precisely, which is why once we obtain them we won't have to fight them after this is done." Aku explain.

"Aw, but I wanted to fight the bad guys." Luffy complain earning a hit on the head from Nami.

"Maybe next time Luffy, but for now we must do things differently since this will be a search for two Gems instead of one." Aku stated giving the coordinates to the teams that will end the chase and stop the Cortex Forces and Metal Army from getting what they are after when they first started.

* * *

Dr. N Gin and Sephiroth have found the Gem of Creation easily, it wasn't hard considering with Cortex gaining knowledge so quickly from the Gem's power. But what concern Gin was now they are left with him, Cortex and Aku that remains with Dingodile and Ting Tiger being MIA at the moment. Dr. N Gin left the spell to Sephiroth as he chant his magical power into the spell.

 _"Well looks like the silver hair guy has got this covered, hopefully I don't have to do anything at the moment."_ Gin thought to himself, he was against the idea of working with the Metal Army at first, but over time it was actually nice to know them. However other thoughts came to mind as he remembers a time when things were more simpler before all this happen. It felt like yesterday that he was working with Cortex on his world domination, fighting against Crash and his band of misfit family of Bandicoots. But soon times change and eventually so did the plans of world domination. Now these days we have to rely on help from other planets with Uka the mystical mask to lead the charge. This left Gin feeling that this time they won't be so lucky as they have before in the past.

Dr. N Gin had built his mech before trying to cast this spell knowing it requires him to invade the Bandicoots in order for this to work while the silver hair guy and the summon monster distract the teams that might come and try to get the assume Gems. Sephiroth finish the spell as darkness swirled in a spiral in the center creating a tornado for a minute before it burst apart to reveal an monster.

The Monster that appeared look like a Heartless named Heart of Death, but has no Heartless emblem on it. Making Sephiroth realize this is an pure heartless creation made by the Gems power and from what he sense it has five hearts opposing to the Gems.

"How interesting, this heartless is an pure heartless breed, as it also has red eyes meaning it's stronger then an regular heartless." Sephiroth explain more so to himself then Gin who got his answer anyway.

The heartless itself had red eyes on it's head with the mouth shape like teeth and is shape like a marble containing the Heart of Emotionless. The body is shape like a spinning top with a flatten end on top for the head and point on bottom as it also has a second face on the center with it being the main body contains the Heart of Strength. The right side where the hand is replace by a Drill containing the Heart of Destruction, the left side where that hand already replace by a cannon blaster containing the Heart of Ice, then the back holds a jetpack containing the Heart of Space. It has no feet floating about 4 feet while being 15 meters tall making it appear taller then it should be without standing on ground. It's colors on the entire body with the head dark purple, the main body grey, left side blue arm with blaster, right side red arm with drill, jetpack black with white dots making look like the night sky.

"I thought we were suppose to summon a monster, not a heartless." Gin thought out loud.

"Indeed we did, but you forget. That the darkness within the Gems of Life had summon a heartless creation and might I add it's a pure heartless breed at that." Sephiroth add.

"So does that mean we have what we need."

"Yes, which means I will be on my way to set the plan in action." He left leaving Gin to himself with the heartless. It seem to be looking at Gin waiting for orders or commands from him since Sephiroth isn't around to give any. He then gave the command to search for an near by party looking for the Gems hoping it understood the order. Gin then let himself inside his mech preparing for the invasion.

* * *

Aku sent two teams of five considering he doesn't want to take chances with both Gems falling into the wrong hands. So for this occasion their was volunteers that are doing it again, while some decide it was best they stayed behind. The one team going to the desert consist of Auron, Franky, Tifa, Usopp( **forcefully went along** ), and Yuffie who Aku would assume is the Gem of knowledge. The other team went somewhere into a forest which the team consist of Crash, Luffy, Cloud, Aerith, and Leon are heading for what is assume is the Gem of Creation. Either way with two teams going at both locations, they will be found in no time.

Right now though we're focusing on a random location where Zoro and Sanji are arguing none stop while hunting for the gems. So far the two have none of the Silver Gems as of late.

"Damnit, out of all us I end up with you of all people." Sanji said in annoyance.

"Yeah well, it isn't all rainbows and butterflies for me either." Zoro replied with his own annoyance. This has been going on for quite sometime and lately the two haven't found a Silver Gem in sight.

"You know what, we have been fighting and arguing so much that we'll get nowhere if we keep this up." Sanji said making Zoro say, "Agreed."

"Alright, now let's follow this path and maybe we'll get somewhere." Sanji said. The two followed the path walking and searching for the Gems with the device given to them by Coco. As the two keep on walking Sanji thought about something he had to get it off his chest.

"You know Zoro, I don't know how we started or when we started fighting with one another. But I just wanted to let you know that I consider you a nakama in our crew. I don't why I'm saying this but I just thoug-!" Before he knew it Zoro was gone leaving Sanji all by his lonesome.

"THAT MORON! HE GOT HIMSELF LOST AGAIN!" Sanji yelled the top of his lungs.

* * *

 **TEAM ONE**

Crash, Luffy, Cloud, Aerith, and Leon walk around in the forest searching for the Gem with the device Leon had on hand.

"Hmm, I'm bored. When are we going to find the Gem." Luffy complain along with Crash making the same facial expression of boredom.

Cloud for once had to hold back a groan realize how difficult it is to have Luffy around when not fighting. Aerith took it pretty well being calm and acting more mother/sister figure smiling to Luffy and having patients with his childish behavior. Leon stayed more focus on his task with finding the Gem then being annoyed with Luffy and Crash's behavior.

The Committee had some understanding that Luffy doesn't always take command like a captain should, instead he treats everyone on the crew equals like they are all the same rank and he considers everyone a friend and family to him. This along with the crew told them that they too can take command of the crew like they are captains themselves. Which makes it more interesting considering they follow Leon as their leader, but when situation calls for it they switch roles.

As the group explored the forest something was following them like they are stalking their prey. This made Cloud and Leon tense having sense something is coming at the group stop.

"Did hear that." Leon ask whispering.

"Yeah, it sounds like they are coming from the trees." Cloud whispered back.

Aerith pick up on this ready to cast her magic as Crash got ready as well. Luffy notice the tense action of his friends confuse as to why they are in their battle stance. From high up behind Luffy a playdough like figure tries to grab him by surprise, but miss cause of his instincts telling him to dodge as Luffy spin kick the adversary away. This caught the others by surprise of the intruder that came from behind. They look back to be amaze that Luffy is capable of defending against surprise attacks in their own thoughts before focusing on four more playdough figures appear.

These are Heartless looking like playdough with three purple and two pink with a heartless symbol on the chest calling themselves **Morphers**.

Luffy tilted his head towards the side with Crash mimicking him as well, "Huh, What are those things?" Luffy asked.

"Don't know, don't care. As long as their not people we kill it." Leon ordered rushing towards the leading Morpher to cut it in half, only problem is... his sword got stuck. "Wha-" Before Leon could comment on this the morpher swallowed him whole taking him prisoner as you can see a human struggle in the human size orb. This shock the others as Luffy and Cloud were about to rush in to help him a little too late as the orb bounce away with Leon entrap in the morpher.

"Oi get back here you bastard!" Luffy yelled about to give chase when something block his path and attack him.

 **gomu gomu no bullet**

Luffy was sent back by his own attack as he slid back stopping himself. The others look to see that the heartless came more prepared then they could counter them. In front of them is replica forms of Luffy, Cloud, Aerith and Crash to the exact detail expect with their clothes looking more purple or pink. Luffy join the others and became surprise to see himself along with seeing two of each in the group giving one response to the situation.

"THAT SO COOL! IT'S LIKE SEEING ANOTHER ME IN REAL LIFE!" Luffy shouted with stars in his eyes and asked with a grin."Hey you want to join my crew?" Cloud though gave his response to Luffy's question by hitting him on the head. "Focus." Cloud hissed now reaching a limit to his annoyance even in battle.

The replicas then went after the group not caring who they pair up with at the time. Morpher Aerith faces Luffy, Morpher Luffy faces Cloud, Morpher Cloud faces Crash and Morpher Crash faces Aerith.

Luffy charge at M Aerith using GOMU GOMU NO RIFLE, while the M Aerith used a reflect spell to deflect the attack and flung it back missing Luffy. M Aerith threw a gravity spell at Luffy, but he dodge on time using nothing except Instincts to move out of the way. Although was hit by an aero spell blasted towards a tree truck. M Aerith didn't give him a breather as she charge at Luffy with her staff equip in hand. Luffy recovered in time before M Aerith threw a poison spell at him. Running short distance to get around right behind her to use GOMU GOMU NO WHIP to kick M Aerith aside as she block with her staff. He then charge at her with GOMU GOMU NO GATLING repeating his punches left and right fast enough to look like he has more then two arms. M Aerith couldn't block in time letting the attacks hit her as the heartless morpher Aerith's body had slim punch prints, but soon regenerated as M Aerith got back to her fighting position, in short this will be a long battle.

At the same time Cloud found himself in a pickle dealing with M Luffy who can replicate all his moves. Once more just trying to hit him as a swordsman just doesn't cut it seeing that no matter how many swings he did M Luffy would dodge, punching and kicking at places that left Cloud unable to defend himself considering his sword is to big and he's a swordsman to begin with not a hand to hand combat. Cloud will have to make a personal note in asking to train with everyone to not only get stronger, but for situations like this to understands one's combat ability and weakness. For this will be a while before he could try and defeat this Luffy imposter.

While Cloud and Luffy had it hard, Crash was the one having the hardest time amongst the group. For his opponent is M Cloud as Crash jump around twisting his body to avoid getting hit. Crash jump back avoiding a slash downward at the center, as M Cloud came at him with a side slash from the right making Crash side flip to the left. He then ran as fast as he could to get away from M Cloud to pull out his bazooka firing his wumpa fruit at him. M Cloud however absorb the attack with his body like slim disgusting inside the stomach. This shock Crash as M Cloud took this moment to jump high up waking Crash to reality avoiding an attack. He slam down hard enough to create a small crater with his sword down. Now feeling scared Crash for once felt that he need more help as Crash bit off more then he could chew.

Aerith out of all of them had it easy thanks to knowing their weakness of the Morpher Heartless. Facing the M Crash Aerith started with Thunder Spell to shock him in place as it seem electricity works on them, then went on using ice spell only to have an freezing effect on it. So to make sure it will work Aerith use three fire spells casting on M Crash's body. This however work very well as M Crash turn back to it pink Morpher self melting into nothing as smoke steam off it's body leaving some of it's body a slimy mess. Taking no chance Aerith keep on using fire spells on it until no more slim was left as a pink heart appeared floating into the sky. Once done Aerith turn to help Crash against M Cloud for it seems he couldn't keep up much longer. Aerith threw a water spell at M Cloud splashing his body wet turning it into gooey mess as Aerith came to finish it off with fire spells until there is nothing left. Crash is grateful for the assistance he got from Aerith considering he was in a tight ropes there. Aerith did the same by helping Cloud finishing off M Luffy having to team up on him to corner M Luffy so to get a good shot in. Right at the exact moment, M Luffy came to the area Aerith needed to use her ice spell to freeze him in place. Then with Cloud help divided M Luffy in three slice parts as Aerith use fire spells to melt them to nothing. After finishing that off, Luffy was the only one left needing help to defeat M Aerith, But it seems that won't be a problem cause Luffy is already without knowing a great distraction as Aerith use a thunder spell to shock M Aerith in place and finish it off with fire spells as it melt to nothing with a pink heart floating towards the sky.

After getting there bearing together and having a breather they now had a problem, how do they find Leon? Right now though Cloud is just grateful that the annoying part is over with and done after having to find replicas of yourselves.

"Well that was annoying." Cloud said, feeling at this point enough with the nonsense.

"So where you think Leon was taken too?" Luffy asked wanting to find his friend.

"Don't worry, Leon can take care of himself, besides I think he would want us to find the Gem instead of looking for him." Aerith replied with Cloud agreeing with her that Leon is someone that can help himself. Luffy didn't say anything, but nod in understanding that finding the Gem is top priority for now, but will look for Leon some point.

"If it helps I think he went this way." Everyone took a take back from a new voice entering the conversation realizing it was none other then Zoro.

"ZORO!" Everyone shouted. "What you doing here?!" Cloud first one asking and suspicious of him.

"What you talking about, I'm looking for the Gems until that idiot got himself lost." Was Zoro's explanation, in translation 'he got himself lost while looking for the Gems' is what he meant making Aerith and Cloud have a sweat drop from seeing how hopeless Zoro can be at times.

"Oh, so you got lost is what happen." Luffy said with a smile.

"I DIDN'T GET LOST!" Zoro yelled.

"Anyway, if you know where our friend is lead the way." Aerith said nicely. With a nod Zoro walk ahead as the group move on to find the Gem of Creation.

* * *

 **TEAM TWO**

"Uh, Auron."

"Yeah."

"I don't think that is a Gem."

"Yep, which means we been dope." Said Auron talking to Usopp who is expressionless at the moment, but deep down is very terrified at the moment. For they had not discovered the Gem of knowledge, instead they have discovered a heartless like creature that appeared known as Heart of Death about to attack them. So now Auron, Tifa, Yuffie, Franky and Usopp have to face the monster all to themselves.

The heartless made it's first move striking at them as they dodge while Usopp comical dodge the attack while screaming his lungs out.

' _How did I get involve in this situation._ ' Is what Usopp is thinking before he thought back to when they were picking teams for what is assume as the final Gem hunt.

 _Flashback_

 _Team One has been selected now it is Team two turn as Auron, Tifa, Yuffie, and Franky have volunteered for the job._

 _"Now is there anyone else who like to go for this hunt?" Aku asked. Most people shook their heads no._

 _"Well someone has to go along with them, this is a five man team operation." Aku said._

 _"Yeah, so come on guys why aren't... you..." Usopp stop at mid-sentence as everyone look at him all the sudden. "Why all you looking at me like that?" Afterwards he saw some grinning faces which made him beads of sweat go down his face as this was happening._

 _Flashback End_

' _Damn you guys!_ ' Usopp thought as he return to reality while running fact to avoid any more attacks on his way.

 **Kingdom Hearts OST: Squirming Evil**

Heart of Death use it's drill to strike, Auron move out of the way along with others as he ran across to the left side then jump to strike the head. Tifa jump to strike the drill while Yuffie holding a shuriken went for the blaster. Usopp got in position to fire his attack as Franky ran up to make his attack.

SPECIAL ATTACK GUNPOWDER STAR

STRONG RIGHT

With Usopp constant fire on his attack and Franky grab hold on the heartless just as it block Tifa and Yuffie's attacks. Franky went swinging around it's body using WEAPONS LEFT constantly firing on the body as it try to shake Franky off. The heartless had enough pointing its blaster at any target firing ice blast as they made impact creating ice crystals spikes.

"Tifa, let's try something, I'll throw you." Auron shouted. Tifa look at him funny, but came with her own idea on how to use it for her advantage.

"Better idea throw me up, like high up above that heartless." Auron had an questionable look at first, but then caught on what Tifa is thinking. With a nod, Tifa jumps on Auron's sword as he holds his sword midair. Then with one strong and quick thrust up all in one side swing up in the air high enough as she move between Auron and the heartless on air.

As Usopp keep firing his LEAD STAR, Franky would either use STRONG HAMMER or WEAPONS RIGHT to attack the heartless, and Yuffie would hold her shuriken on two hands, swinging around to cut on different parts of the body when close. Tifa descend down above the heartless for her attack, normally she just use her regular punch and kicks will not do for this battle.

' _Looks like I'm going to have to use some magic this time around. Normally that's Aerith specialty, but when push comes to shove._ ' Are Tifa's thoughts casting a gravity spell on her leg, then spin around backwards as she descends on top of the heartless. The Heart of Death became distracted by all of the attacks that it didn't get to respond to Tifa back kick on top its head, plus with the gravity spell added to her kick the heartless slam hard fast face first on the ground as it's arms flung back with it's bottom half up in air till they collapse hitting the ground. By this time everyone move out of the way avoiding being near the two.

"She is really strong." Usopp whispered to Franky as he nod slowly in responds to the devastated Tifa cause by her attack. However the Heartless slowly got back up as if there was anger building up inside.

"Hey Usopp, you happen to have your long slingshot with you?" Yuffie asked.

"Ah, er I don't know what your talking about." Usopp tried to pretend he hadn't had the other slingshot with him which earn a stare from Yuffie saying 'really' look in her eyes.

Usopp didn't like how Yuffie was looking at him, so he cave in easily. "Alright fine, I do have Kabuto along. But why you want to know?" Yuffie gave an smile as she whispered in his ear about what she had plan.

Tifa had move out of the way already by the time the heartless slowly got up. She aim for the head while it was down, but was intercepted by a palm on the left side, apparently it can change the drill and blaster into hands. Seeing a need for new approach Tifa flip back then jump back avoiding a palm slap from the right hand.

Auron swing his sword in a arc unleashing a aero spell that rocket towards the heartless before it could react. Taking the blow to the chest, Franky took this chance to strike the chest area again with his WEAPONS LEFT three times. Franky got lucky with 1 out of 3 shots hitting the bottom half with the hand in the way. Tifa came around ready this time for its hands that block, only thing is the heartless came prepare for Tifa as it got up backhanding her sending Tifa a few feet away hitting the ground rolling around. She flip to stop herself in time to see someone use an attack on the heartless.

Usopp use his Kabuto to for his SPECIAL ATTACK FIRE BIRD STAR at the Heart of Death, while this was done Yuffie had enough time to increase her fire spell on the enlarge shuriken created for bigger attacks as she threw at Usopp's attack. With the two attacks combine, this created a PHOENIX SHURIKEN BIRD STAR as it went straight at the heartless. Heart of Death use its fist to punch the shuriken attack trying to counter it before it could smash into him. As the heartless fist and fire shuriken collide it didn't notice by the two sides that Franky and Tifa had jump to punch on two sides of its head distracting the heartless focus from the shuriken as it went through the hand, damaging it thanks to Franky and Tifa's distraction.

Still the heartless seem to not be taking that much damage no matter the combine strength of the group, this enforce with it enrage by their attacks going to berserk mode.

"Well, Damn. This thing is tougher then it looks." Was all Auron could say to sum up the situation.

"Yeah well, we just hit it harder is what we need to do that's all." Tifa said then charge at it again before Auron sigh following behind her as they try to destroy the heartless once more.

* * *

 **TEAM ONE**

With Zoro being their guide they been going left and right and at times back to where they started, this was enough to nearly piss off Cloud at some points at how stupid Zoro's sense of direction is at these times.

"Your lost aren't you." Luffy said bluntly.

"No, I know where we are, I just need to find out where to go next." Zoro assured everyone.

"Yep, your lost." Luffy said.

"YOUR SENSE OF DIRECTION IS MESS UP!" Zoro yelled back.

"I'm not the one guiding everyone in this forest!" Luffy shouted. With the argument growing Cloud grew some tick marks while Aerith just sigh at the two.

The two would have argue further if Luffy hadn't stop to see something and smiling. "Hey why don't we ask him?" Luffy asked.

"Really? And who we ask in this forest where no one is miles around us." Cloud sarcastically said to Luffy.

"Him." Luffy pointed at one direction. Suddenly Cloud made one look at the direction then made a sudden duck along with the rest of the group dodging a sword slash that cut down the trees behind them. Cloud got back up to see that the person Luffy is referring to is someone he wish that never came along in this trip.

Right in front of the group is Sephiroth with Leon stuck in a orb from the Morpher heartless with his head sticking out. Sephiroth smiled at them having known that they would have come this way and now has them right where he wants them.

"It's good to see you again, Cloud. I been waiting for this reunion for quite some time now." Sephiroth said smiling at Cloud as he draw his sword out along with Zoro.

"Sephiroth, why you here of all places?" Cloud demand.

"Why? Can't someone like me see his old friend again?" Sephiroth asked.

"We know your relationship with Cloud, and I can say that your not here for old time sake." Aerith said with a serious narrow eyes at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth just smiled the more as he said. "Well, I know that Cloud truly does miss me, as dear friends I want to pay him back for what happen in the past." Cloud would have said more had a question not almost made him stumble.

"Hey Cloud who is this old guy." Luffy asked. This made all of them freeze in place by the peculiar question.

"Old guy?" Aerith wanted to clarify what Luffy asked.

"Yeah that long grey hair means he's old right, so who is that old guy?" By Luffy's statement this almost made Sephiroth react to his comment while Crash chuckled to a full blown laughter at what Luffy had said while making Aerith did the same only more compose about it then Crash.

This actually made Cloud smirk at the comment. "You know, I never thought of that before. He does look like an old guy with that long grey hair." Even though Cloud isn't one to mock others, it never hurt to laugh every now and then.

For once in Sephiroth's life this made him grew a tick mark with his left eye twitching like crazy. "You know what, Cloud can wait his turn." Sephiroth got his hand on the handle of his sword ready to draw it. "Straw Hat dies now." In a flash Sephiroth went from one side to another behind them as Aerith threw her reflect spell on time deflecting the attack on both her, Luffy and Crash.

 **Dissidia OST: One Winged Angel**

Without saying a word Luffy and Crash move out of the way as Aerith use a gravity spell on him. Sephiroth though had plans of his own, he went behind Aerith in a flash and karate chop at the back neck near a certain point knocking her out.

"Now that is out of the way, let's continue where we left off shall we." Sephiroth said with a smile, then aim at Luffy for his comment not before Zoro block the attack with his keyblade, Cloud came in swing his sword upward to strike down at Sephiroth, only for him to shove Zoro away as he intercept Cloud by blocking his blade, Crash jump with his spin attack but Sephiroth saw this and block the attack woth the palm of his hand catching his foot. Crash, eyes widen at how easy he caught his foot just as Zoro came back with Luffy to back them up. Sephiroth threw Crash at Cloud catching him off guard by the move, while Sephiroth can now focus on his new targets.

NITORYU: 72 GROUND HO

The attack Zoro used was a ground version of 72 pound ho, which is instead of swinging his sword in the air, he dug his sword in the ground far behind him and swung forward created a slash ground attack same way as pound ho only ground version. As this cannot be block by any sword that any swordsman can think of only Sephiroth is no ordinary swordsman so he slash the ground where the attack is coming from stopping at its tracks. But this was an mistake on his part.

GOMU GOMU NO SHOTGUN

Luffy attack is used by stretching his arm while swinging it around behind him, at the same time he twist his arm as he would with GOMU GOMU NO RIFLE except instead is using it for a new attack. When Luffy attacks he release his hold on his twisted arm and swing his arm counter-clockwise just as he is doing now. By the time Sephiroth realize what happen, he put his guard up defending himself, only for his body to feel a sting a shake on his arm as a bang like sound from a shotgun rang from hitting Sephiroth's blade. This also had an effect of pushing him back a few feet from the attack as it was most effect and risky on Luffy's part. But also made Sephiroth's eyes shadowed by his hair as he gave an dark glare at the one who did that.

"Impressive... most impressive... however, I think its time I don't hold anything back." Sephiroth said with his face darken as he face the group with killer intent.

* * *

While the two teams are out and doing the assume final gem hunt, Aku, Crunch, Chopper, Coco, Nami, Robin, Polar, and Pura are hanging out on the island relaxing as they wanted to spend some time on the beach.

"Hmm, this is nice. No marines, no fighting, no heartless just relax and enjoy the sun." Nami said in her swimsuit as Robin join Nami with her own swimsuit as they had two piece while Coco in her new own swimsuit has a one piece.

"You guys are usually on your trip a lot?" Coco asked.

"Yeah, we usually don't have enough time to relax, but we make the best of it as we go along." Robin explain.

"Must be rough. Always on the move, danger on every corner, seems a lot of work?" Coco said somewhat worried and curious for her new friends. But Robin and Nami smiled showing they don't mind.

"It's true that we have to do a lot, but we all of our own dreams we want to accomplish, and we came together with a goal in mind that we always have each others back." Nami said as she watch Chopper play with Pura and Polar while seeing Aku observe Crunch surf the waves on a surf board. Coco smiled knowing that her new friends are alright with what they have and aren't worried about their own situation any time soon.

"You know, I gotta asked." Coco took a deep breath before asking. "What made you guys join the crew?" Nami and Robin took a moment to think about it which Coco didn't have to wait that long.

"It something that Luffy did for us." Nami answered.

"He has a way with people that makes it impossible to ignore." Robin said in agreement. Just then an explosion was heard from Coco's lab catching everyone's attention. The girls nod at each other while the two animals and boys went hurrying back to find out what went wrong in the warp room.

Soon everyone still in their swimsuits namely Coco, Nami, Robin, Crunch and Chopper have enter the lab just in time to see heartless( **Crescendo, Tornado Step, Rabid Dog, Hook Bat, and Minute Bomb** ) all around trying to search for something. But at the center of it all is Dr. N Gin in his mech suit commanding the heartless for this attack.

The mech is red with yellow stripes on its designs, some black on the shoulders, feet and wrist. The mech suit is more bulky in design having broad shoulders and big feet having jets underneath, four fingers with broad round wrist. It is 30 meters tall, carrying missiles, rockets, machine guns, and lasers. This is known as Red Dog, a machine that is meant for one thing and one thing only, to infiltrate, search, and destroy.

 **Crash** **Bandicoot 3 OST: Gin Boss Theme**

"Greetings friends, I hope your not to busy or anything. For Uka Uka has personally assign me to deliver a message saying your time is up and I am here to finish what we have started." Dr. N Gin said, this gave the Heartless a signal to go on the attack going after the group full force.

When the heartless their assault on the group, they began their own counterattack. Nami swat heartless left and right bashing some heads of the Rabid Dogs and Crescendo heartless, but a Hook Bat came in about to use it's end hook to attack Nami, when Chopper came punching it with HEAVY POINT form. Chopper grab another Hook Bat by the hook end began to swing around hitting any nearby enemies. Crunch tried fighting off the Tornado Steps and Minute Bombs by himself, but the heartless are restless as they take the moment of weakness to their advantage. The Tornado Step would spin around making difficult to dodge while minute bombs had timers before they explode and reappear again. A Minute Bomb came in with 5 seconds on the clock jump at Crunch when it hit 3 seconds, Crunch didn't have time to dodge until Coco appear to kick the Minute Bomb away just as it explode. Coco look back and smiled at Crunch as Crunch did the same with a thumbs up then focus on the battle at hand. Robin had things under control with the help of Polar and Pura watching her back it made destroying the heartless easy snapping the none existing bones in certain areas. After a few minutes the heartless are defeated and the group now has to face Dr. N Gin as the boss.

"I knew you survive the heartless attack, now you will deal with me." Gin activate the rockets on his shoulders(8 on each shoulder) scanning for targets, once lock on Gin fired his rockets at them. The group scattered to avoid getting hit by the rockets Thanks to Crunch and Robin the rockets redirected or explode by their efforts with Aku protecting everyone else from the rockets. Chopper ran from three rockets redirecting them at Gin, jumping towards the small opening between the arm and left side squeezing right in using his regular form in the last second before the rockets hit their target. Gin could move fast enough to avoid the attack and to make matters worse he is pin down by four giant arms that suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

EIGHTY FLOWER: FOUR HANDS - HOLD

Robin held Gin in a tight position making sure he didn't get away. At this time Nami had her plan in motion using HEAT BALL and COOL BALL to gather a CLOUDY TEMPO along with a thunder cloud for what is to come.

Once it was ready, Nami had her COOL BALL at hand. "Today's forecast is expecting rainy with a chance of thunder."

RAIN TEMPO

Rain came pouring down as her first step in what she wanted to do, making the mech wet on all spots.

"What are you trying to do, short circuit my systems? This is just plain dumb and pathetic even for me, I felt acid rain done much worse then this little girl." Gin mock Nami of her intelligences, but will soon come to regret those words.

"You know, for a scientist. You sure aren't smart, considering that this was plan all along." Nami said smiling with a THUNDER BALL at the ready.

THUNDERBOLT TEMPO

As soon as Gin realize what they are planning, it was long too late to stop the attack. The entire mech body is electrocuted thanks to the water on the surface frying the rockets on his shoulders useless. At a moment of silence, the mech didn't move for what felt like years. Then Gin in the cockpit moved, red on his face activating the jets on the feet to escape. Gin flew up towards the sky breaking the ceiling in the wrap room, once high enough he look down with anger.

"That's it, now I'm really ANGRY!" Flipping a switch Gin activate the missiles on the back(5 missiles on the back) as he launch them towards the ground with blind fury.

* * *

 **Hey there, hope you like the chapter. Just to let you know, the next chapter will continue on where this left off. Heads up, I might end the fight sooner by the very beginning so expect some quick endings to the triple boss battle.**

 **I also like to say some things to clear up some mishaps in case there are in the future. When the second story comes, which should be sometime more later on then soon. The story will have mostly anime in it, making it an anime story all around.**

 **Plus on the second story Castle Oblivion will have a few surprises which may have a different story set along for the ride.**


	14. One of those Days

**Merry Christmas and what is to be a Happy New Year as well. Hope everyone enjoyed the Christmas holiday, cause now the new year is coming up next and soon 2017 is on it's way. And to anyone is doesn't celebrate Christmas instead celebrates a different holiday this time of year. Merry Christmas to you all as well, honestly not much to say but will say that the holidays get crazier as the years go by each year. So anyway, I also have an poll up for pairing for this story in the later future. who will be paired with whom will be decided by me. So if anything happens I will except any complaints made by all reviews or comments for the story. And to be honest I'm not an romance guy, but I know enough after watching, reading and other stuff about most stuff, just to make things interesting. With that out of the way, on with the story and chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Crash Bandicoot, Kingdom Hearts, One Piece or anything except OC's.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: One of those Days**

Uka is floating around meditating to himself as he stays waiting for the results of the plan within the base. Alongside him are Dr. Nefarious who sometimes would do his business else where looking at the materials that they need for their plans of galaxy conquest. Next to Nefarious is Lawrence at times would go do his old habits cleaning some areas around the base or his rock band gig for passing time just to enjoy himself. As the three stayed at the meeting room they would talk to each other more so Nefarious and Uka then Lawrence would cause he is more quiet then the two. Every now and then Nefarious and Lawrence would go and do something as a passing time seeing this would take a while for the minions/henchmen to return. While they wait Uka can sense what is going on the battlefields.

"Any word on what is going on out there?" Nefarious asked.

Uka said nothing until his eyes look at Nefarious. "No... as of yet, there is a stalemate in all the battles. However I sense two battles that are turning favor on one side, one battle has it favor for us and the other has the battle favor for them. However I cannot tell at this point if the tides will change as of yet." Uka explain.

"Mr. Uka, if I may would be better to monitor the progress of these battles using the satellite dish instead of sensing them." Lawrence saying his two sense.

"I wouldn't mind, but as you can see I'm nothing but a mask. Plus I do not know how to use the controls very well." Uka added.

"At any rate, we will have to wait for the results of this plan, after all our allies should be returning at some point." Nefarious said as they sat/float waiting for their minions/henchmen to return.

* * *

 **TEAM TWO**

Things seem to look bad for heroes as they are trying to beat the heartless down a notch. But no success came as Heart of Death kept on coming with each attack more lethal then the last. Tifa smash the sand in order to blind the heartless from seeing where they are coming from, but since this method has been use more then once the Heartless learn to adapt to this trick by charging at Tifa from where she is currently standing.

Auron use this advantage to block the fist from smashing Tifa down, holding his ground with surprising strength in one arm. Franky ran towards the heartless pointing his index finger at the Heartless eye using an attack called OUCH FINGER for precise accuracy. This stung the heartless long enough for Usopp and Yuffie to launch their attack with Usopp using GUNPOWDER STAR hitting it at the face, while Yuffie used a big shuriken to slice the right side of the heartless face.

The heartless floated backwards after being struck at the face twice made it go blind temporary or longer. This gave Auron a chance to jump at the heartless head striking across its face multiple times in an X slashes about 20 slashes in 10 X slash shape.

For a while now it seem hopeless, but from the looks of things they maybe able to destroy the heartless once and for all. But before they could the Heart of Death activated its jetpack making an escape before further damage can be done to the heartless. The group realize that the heartless did something out of its nature, but relax anyway now knowing that the danger is gone.

Usopp was first to speak about this development, "That... was a close one." Everyone agreed that they all had an close call with an dangerous heartless first time in a while now.

"What was that heartless?" Yuffie finally asked breathing heavily while wanting to know since Heart of Death didn't seem to go down that easily.

"Not sure, but it was no ordinary heartless." Tifa said from his experience, having known heartless to have yellow eyes instead of red eyes.

Auron had other thoughts in mind as to what type of heartless it might be and how strong it could potentially cause to others. One of those concerns is how come it was harder to kill it when it look like a regular heartless boss.

"Whatever it was doesn't matter now, for now we need to get back to make sure that everyone at the island is okay." Franky said earning some nods from the others.

"That's right, if this was meant to distract us then everyone else might be in danger." Tifa thought out aloud, one of them pulled out a device that would bring the return trip back like all the others groups have done before. But the problem is the device didn't respond leaving some questionable looks on their faces.

"Great, just what we needed. If there is trouble at the base then we're in trouble." Yuffie stated.

"Then let's hope that they take care of the problem soon." Auron add as this left them to wait until they get a response from the warp room.

* * *

 **TEAM ONE**

Another tree slice after nearly getting their heads cut from Sephiroth's blade, a tree fell down from the cut making the group move out the way while dodging the next slice from Sephiroth's attack. Cloud was able to block most the attacks along with Zoro as the two combine their efforts to take on Sephiroth's swordsmen skills. With Luffy and Crash helping that support as backup against their adversary, the battle has taken them across the forest where they have jump left and right avoiding the blade attacks slicing the trees down and their heads.

Sephiroth had gotten serious that chopping their heads will not satisfy his rage and carnage against them. Crash got his bazooka out firing 5 Wumpa fruits at him, Luffy wrap around a tree that was cut down by Sephiroth for his new move, Zoro then charge at Sephiroth with his USHI BARI attack at him, Cloud went swing his sword back in an arc as he prepared his attack.

He saw Crash's attack coming this way as Sephiroth swing his sword like he is spinning in circles except he would change change direction how he spin left or right, Luffy then throw the tree spinning it around as his attack is called GOMU GOMU NO BARREL ROLL making the tree roll around in circles from where Luffy spun it from where he release it. Sephiroth slice the fast incoming tree heading towards his way in half before it could even reach him. Zoro attacks though had effect Sephiroth before he could react to the attack, plus his swords too big to deflect all the multi-running attack at once that small cut marks appeared around his body, that is when he saw Cloud in time to deflect Cloud arc swing which force him back sliding on the ground. But he did not expect a fifth attack to come from Luffy as he came with his finisher move.

GOMU GOMU NO BAZOOKA

This was enough to force Sephiroth back breaking three trees down from standing as they fell before he got his bearings. Sephiroth stood tall like nothing happen to his body while the group look tired and are ready to collapse any time from all the fighting they had to do against him with the exception of Cloud of course.

"Not bad, but you are lucky I didn't go all out while holding back." He said, making them narrow their eyes.

"Why are you here in the first place Sephiroth?" Cloud demanded.

Sephiroth had an all knowing smile not willing to tell them. "All in good time Cloud, for now just be glad I didn't go all out and be sure to get stronger on your own the next time." He then vanish without a trace leaving them battered and tired from all the fighting they did today.

"Zoro, go check on Aerith, we will get Leon out somehow as meet later on." Cloud ordered.

"No need to worry, I got them." Someone said, they turn to see Sanji walking towards them with Aerith and Leon on both sides of Sanji.

"SANJI! How you find us!?" Luffy asked.

"Well if Moss-head hadn't gotten himself lost then I wouldn't have found Aerith-chwan unconscious and Leon trap by the heartless bastard." Sanji explain.

Zoro gave an annoying grunt to the getting lost part. "I only got lost because your sense of directions is mess up." Zoro argued back.

"YOUR THE ONLY ONE WHO COULD GET LOST EVEN WHEN NOT TOLD WHICH ANY DIRECTIONS SHITTY MOSS!" Sanji yelled.

"HUH! YOU GOT SOMETHING TO SAY TO MY FACE DUMBASS COOK!" Soon the two started to fight one another even when Zoro is in no condition to fight, but Cloud having enough punch the two on the head creating lumps with smoke off their heads as Cloud had a tick mark on his head.

" **Enough!** " Cloud hissed dangerous, this made Sanji and Zoro silently agreed to have this argement latter on.

"Well now that we are all together, let's head back since we had no luck on finding the Gem of Life anywhere." Leon said.

"We should also check with the base in case something might have happen while we were away." Aerith suggested. Unfortunately they won't be returning anytime soon as they will soon find out.

* * *

Back at the base Dr. N Gin within the mech lost the missile feature to his suit, everyone within the building had to escape in time just before Dr. N Gin could do more damage then before. Plus having bathing suits on didn't help considering Gin came on their relaxing time.

So Nami, Robin, Coco, Polar, pura, Aku, Crunch, and Chopper had decide to fight them outside the base for now until Gin is defeated before he causes anymore damages.

"Damn it, if only we weren't in our bathing suits, we can fight better." Nami complain.

"Well, at least you look good while fighting." Crunch comment, before getting twisted by Robin's arms, but not to the point of any harm being done.

"I DON'T NEED THAT COMING FROM YOU." Nami yelled her frustration.

With Gin he tried to see what he has left in his mech suit. So far he has lost his two feature weapons the rockets and missiles, the only two left are machine guns and lasers are unaffected by the entire attack they made in the warp room. Gin will have to be carefull for now on since he doesn't want to lose the mech suit or other features in the suit again.

With the way this is going he'll have to use drastic measures for this fight. First he push a button to reveal the hidden machine guns on the mech's wrist, then went to take aim at his targets. Those on the ground saw this taking cover from what the onslaught will happen from the sky. Fortunately they move in time as Gin fired his machine guns at them raining down bullets from up above.

Gin took his time to aim his targets once more before firing his rain of bullets down on them once more. For his machine guns have an limit of bullets on how much he can have before running out.

As everyone is taking cover they now had to figure out how to fight someone who is high above the sky. Nami is trying to think of any ideas with Robin by her side also thinking the same. Coco seeing the situation is trying to figure out high you bring someone down without being shot at as she is with Crunch and Chopper with her. On one end Aku is protecting Pura and Polar to make sure the two are safe and sound while the others figue out how to deal with this menace.

Gin saw them taking cover and knew that these people will be hard to catch all of them at once. However that doesn't mean he won't be able to fire at some of them. With this in mind, Gin move his mech to a better position to take aim at them as this will now be a game of cat and mouse. Coco soon look one direction as Crunch yelled to run just in time to avoid bullets raining down upon them. Robin and Nami heard this taking a peek to see their friends getting shot at from above. Nami then notice the details of the mech that allow her the idea what they can do against Gin.

"Robin, can you get rid of his guns and what is keeping him on air." Robin nodded yes as she concentrated on her pose for this will be her most hardest and most powerful she will ever do. For this to work Robin will have to pull a lot out of this one and do whatever she can to as she will have to go beyond her limits.

160 FLOWER: 8 HANDS

What happen next was describe as incredible as Gin is trying to shot Coco, Crunch and Chopper. 8 giant hands appear on his body each of those hands are worth 20 hands if you do the math right. 4 of those hands grab each of those hands and wrist of the mech intended to crush the machine gun and the hand at the same time. Gin was to shock to even do anything about it as those hands did what needed to do crushing the guns and hands of the mech. One thing happen is once Gin shook out of his stupor he realize he no longer has his guns or hands working anymore. So activating the latches he releases the arms leaving the mech armless as the arms fell towards the ground with a thud.

"RRRRRRRAGGGGGHHHHHH, that's it, no more playing around!" Gin then activate his last weapon on his chest that is an round cylinder. With it Gin activate his heat vision with heat seeking detection for better targeting system.

Nami took a chance to see what is happening only to notice Gin is pointing his charge up attack at them.

"RUN!"

Nami and Robin move out of the way just in time right when the rock got blasted away by the Gin's laser. As Nami and Robin keep on moving avoiding the laser Coco saw that they needed their help and came with an idea that might work.

"Guys, I got an idea. But we need to do this quick." Coco said telling the two what she'll need them to do before the plan can go in action.

While that is happening Nami and Robin tried to out run or hide from Gin. But from the way it looks it seems Gin will know where to hit them no matter where they hide or where they go to avoid the laser blast. This brought Aku's attention that he told Pura and Polar to stay hidden as he called upon his mystic powers that he never dream of unleashing before into battle to help his new friends in need to fight these villains. Just when Gin was about to blast Nami and Robin with his laser. Aku came with his most powerful shield to defend them from the blast.

"Aku! Are you okay!" Robin asked as he still holds the shield up from the laser blast.

"Do not worry about me Robin. I will do what I can to help my friends or as you would say Nakama in this case." Aku said giving all he got defending from another laser blast, cause them to concern over Aku as he hold the shields up from the laser blasts as long as he can.

"But what about you, you can't hold out forever you know!" Nami stating her worries unable to do anything in the situation, this would be the other way around where they would help someone else and they would say stuff like this even when the Straw Hats just met them, but in this case it seems different.

"It doesn't matter what happens to me. Cause you and your crew have inspire something I have long forgotten that binds us together. That is why as an friend and Nakama that I will do what I must to protect those I cherish... ragh even if it cost the mask that keeps me here and my life!" With a determine roar Aku gave it his all defending them from the attacks, at the same time cracks started to appear as his mask is reaching the point

Dr. N Gin overlook this seeing that Aku might be making his last stand. Well at least Uka will be please to know that Aku is gone or dead whatever the case maybe for mystical masks. But while he keep his assault on them he left an blind eye to Coco, Crunch and Chopper who happen to have a plan in mind. With Chopper in front while Crunch held onto Coco in his arms ready to charge at Chopper. Coco giving the signal Crunch charge as fast as he can running at Chopper with much speed for this plan to work. Once he was in certain distance, Crunch jump onto Chopper's hands catching Crunch while giving it his all to launch the two forward in air towards Gin's mech. With that part of the plan done they are half-way across not able to make it until Crunch then launch Coco in the air forward towards the mech high enough to land on top of the Gin's mech. Once she planted herself without falling off. Coco started her search for the wiring cables to the mech.

* * *

Meanwhile outside of Cortex Base is Tiny Tiger and Dingodile who manage to survive the ordeal from their defeats against the heroes old and new. Right now the two are just getting acquainted with each other after walking together for sometime.

"So these new guys are pretty strong mate?" Dingodile asked having a similar encounter with the heroes.

"Yeah, these guys aren't no joke. The fact that I was force to fight them in full strength using the gem is saying a lot about these guys." Tiny replied.

"Well, at least we survive and live to tell about it. Maybe we can try and work with Cortex on his latest scheme next time." Dingodile said hoping their be a next time.

"I'm afraid that won't be necessary." A new familiar and unfamiliar voice spoke to the two from behind making them turn around to see Sephiroth standing right behind them with a smile on his face, one that sends chills down their spines and unwanted danger towards them.

"Oh it's you, don't scare us like that mate." Although that can't be said to calm their nerves that are filled with fear.

"So what is silver hair guy doing here with us?" Tiny ask.

"...That is simple, I'm here to kill the both of you." The two stood their in silence for a moment letting the words sink. After that moment pass the two laugh their heads off, not believing what Sephiroth had said to them while he still had that smile on his face. Dingodile and Tiny calm down after having their laughs for the day trying to cool off from what they think is an joke.

"Ha ha good one, that made me laugh so hard, I almost wet myself." Tiny then wipe an tear from his eye calming down at last. "Seriously why are you here?"

"Well, it appears you two don't understand the concept of I am going to kill you." Sephiroth said this time with an darker tone. This left the two in silence now taking it seriously from what he had to say to them.

"Hey governor, this ain't funny no more, quit with the joke." Dingodile demanded of Sephiroth.

"This is no joke, Cortex nor does Nefarious has the need for people like you two who has failed them so poorly. Which is why you two are being cut loose from all ties from our group." Sephiroth said with a sinister smile as he prepared to cut them down.

While this is happening the two thought about what he said in a matter of seconds came to the realization that this is for real. Normally they wouldn't be smart enough to figure this stuff out and leave the smart guys to do all the techno or intelligent work for them. But this became a life and death situation that they became smart enough to realize that what Sephiroth had said to them was for real and they are being killed for failing cortex and all the others for their mess up in the pass. This left Dingodile to get his flame thrower out to blast a fire ball a couple of times quick enough that even caught Sephiroth off guard momentarily.

"TINY WE NEED TO GO, GRAB ON!" With those words Tiny grab onto Dingodile as the two launch themselves using Dingodile's flame thrower to sky rocketed out of their and escape from being terminated. Sephiroth on the other hand let this happen having no sense of need to kill them so quickly even if he wanted too in the first place. So with them gone he return to base reporting what had happen with his battle.

* * *

Gin keep on the pursuit by blasting laser down upon them none stop. Just as he was about to go all out having enough of Aku's shield defense. Suddenly the lasers stop working. Gin look in surprise trying to figure out what is going on, but soon the entire mech started to fall down losing power to his jets. Not wanting to crash land Gin activate his escape parachute in his cockpit. At least that should have been the case as a spring launch him out from the mech flying in the sky as he falls upside down hitting the dirt face down as his bottom half stuck out with his legs hanging in the air from the fall.

Once the danger is over everyone race over to the mech to make sure it wouldn't move again, while those who knew the plan tried to make sure that Coco is okay from the fall as Crunch and Chopper went to check on her.

"Coco! Are you alright!" Chopper yelled searching for Coco, which they didn't have to go far as they saw her A-Okay from the fall.

"I'm alright, manage to held on the mech as long as possible." Coco assured Chopper which made him glad that Coco is fine from what they had plan.

"Everyone! Aku is hurt!" Pura and Polar are with Nami and Robin with one of them holding Aku in their arms as Aku look hurt with cracks on his mask from using too much of his powers.

"Aku!" Coco and Crunch examine his mask, taking great care not to damage his body. "He must have use a lot of energy in this fight to stop the laser." Coco said worried that Aku might be hurt beyond repair.

"Is their a way to fix him?" Robin wondered knowing that their had to be some way to fix the damage done to him.

"Their might be, but we need everyone on this before we start. Luckily I have an second warp room install in case something like this happen." Coco said as she rush to the said warp room while the others follow along to get everyone here before things get out of control.

* * *

Nefarious and Uka waited patiently for the others to return while Lawrence tune some strings on his guitar to make it sound better on his concert when Cortex entered to join them.

"So gentlemen, anything going on as of yet?" Cortex ask. Uka didn't answer nor did Nefarious cause they haven't had the idea on what is happening out there. However before more can be said Pete, Zim and O'Malley came through the doors with grins on their faces.

"Does that answer your question."

"How did the mission go well my good men." The three look at each other before putting the three gems on the table. The Gems in questions are Gems of Fire, Emotion, and Time from the Gem of Life.

Uka look at the gems grinning evilly as he now had all the pieces together. "Excellent, now with the Gems in our grasp, we can move on with our plans." Everyone look at Uka having an idea what he meant just not expecting the plan to be so soon.

"Well, that sounds like fun." Someone said as Sephiroth walk in hearing some of the details.

"Yes, and with those fools in disarray, we can commence our plan to change the world into our image. Cortex, charge up the ray cannon to fire at our satellite." Uka ordered.

"Yes Uka Uka, as you wish." Cortex move out as well as Uka to be by himself wanting peace for all the trouble they have been through all these years has finally come together.

As for the Metal Army though they too have plans of their own wanting to discuss the current events taking place now. "Lawrence has all the parts been gathered from this base?" Nefarious ask wanting a statue report on the goods.

"We have all the necessary parts, but as you can guess we still need to find more planets to visit to gather the parts for our scheme to work." Lawrence reported.

"It's to be expected, we can't hope to find all the parts we need on the backwater of an planet." O'Malley said in agreement.

"Then we'll just go keep on looking until we gather enough parts for our plan to work." Pete added his two cents.

"Indeed, but first. Let's have some fun while we're here." Nefarious said as the others had similar ideas on what they want to do next and what they will do with their so called allies.

* * *

 **And another chapter done and ready to roll. I have no excuse for why this took long to get the chapter out, but will say Life is an Bi* &h when it can be at times. Other then that, I will say the pace of when the chapters will be out will be at random at best. So have an good day or night and see everyone on the next chapter. **


	15. Self-Reflect

**Hello Readers, Young and Old, glad to bring a new chapter up for this month. With all that said, I like to thank everyone for support and reviews that is receive over these months. Plus giving some ideas for the story on reviews really helps bring more creative ideas on the table. With it a lot more characters will be introduce maybe this early or later in the story. As such I'm really thankful for all the support.**

 **Now that is out of the way, let's continue where we left off!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Crash Bandicoot, Kingdom Hearts, One Piece or anything except OC's.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Self-Reflect**

With the Gems of Life in their possession, they now can control the life of the world. Cortex and Nefarious are making adjustment to the machine, for the most part the machine was already adjusted to having powered by one Gem of Life, but all five was a different story.

Once they adjust the machine in the right way, the estimate amount of time of when the machine will be charge is about three days or more. Hopefully it is just three days, but if it is more then they will have to find a way to increase the machine's power or find a way to adjust it without exploding.

"How is the progress going." Uka came in to see how the machine is going. But so far it seems to be taking a while to get it right.

"A lot longer then we thought, these Gems are more powerful then we anticipated. Plus having five of them instead of one is taking all our efforts to make sure the machine doesn't explode within the base." Nefarious explain, working tirelessly on the machine while guiding the others to get the right parts and equipment while Sephiroth watch them work.

Pete, and Zim are guided by O'Malley who surprisingly know his engineering and mechanics around the machine. With the five of them working on the machine, the operation will be ready as their plans to take over the world will be in their grasp.

* * *

The day seem longer after all the events happen at once, with not only everyone was separated from being able to protect the base from Dr. N Gin's attack and all the other attacks all over the place. It started fine as the two groups tried to retrieve the Gems of Life, but it seems that Cortex and his gang had different plans.

Being trick into thinking that the Gem of Life are at these locations, they did not realize until later that this was more of a divide and conquer plan so the bad guys could obtain the remaining Gems away from them. But all things consider this is the first time Crash and his family had been outsmarted by them and it is saying something considering, Coco usually figures out what they are planning or Aku would know what is going on having face evil many times before this current age of society he face. Now though Aku is hurt from protecting his friends as they have Gin as their captive.

After Coco, Crunch, Chopper, Aku, Nami, Robin, Polar, and Pura have gone to the other warp room to bring everyone back now that the whole fiasco is over and done. But now they are dealing with a couple of problems, one of them is what to do with Gin, the other is after getting everyone back they found out the Gems of Life is stolen from base, and finally Aku is damage in need of healing which none of them know how to heal a mask anyway. This left them in a vulnerable state still having no idea where their base of operations is at still, right now they are having a meeting while some keep an eye out for Aku and his condition.

"We should have seen this coming. Maybe if we have plan a bit better or waited longer this might have not happen to Aku." Crunch said feeling bad about their situation. All of them feel the same way, but some are taking it better then others.

"Now's not the time to worry about, for now we need to focus on how do we find them and get back at what they did to us." Leon said.

"Were any of you guys hurt from what Rocket-head sneak attack did on you guys?" Luffy said his concerns.

Robin smiled to assured Luffy and said, "Don't worry Luffy, we are alright. And thanks to Aku he help us protect this place." Luffy smiled happy to know that his friends are alright. He also went to Aku and thank him for helping his friends in a tight situation feeling gratitude for helping his crew out and anyone that is his friends.

"Still what you think that heartless was anyway? It didn't seem like any normal heartless to begin with nor was it easy to fight it." Usopp pointed out from their battle.

Some that had face the heartless had no idea what kind of heartless it was nor how will they fight it when the time will come since the heartless was hard to defeat. Auron, Tifa, and Yuffie had these thoughts and wonder if they'll be lucky again next time when they need to face that heartless once more. One thing is certain is that these heartless types are becoming harder to predict then they used too everyday. And the Red eyes, it seems to be a new type of heartless had came along wanting to cause trouble in the mix around the worlds.

"There is one thing certain about this is we need the gems more then ever. If Uka Uka and Cortex have anything plan, they will either do it now or will have to take their time getting their plans into action." Coco commented knowing that they might have time to stop their plans before things go out of control.

"So then we're going to be looking for the gems first before going after Uka and Cortex." Chopper said about what their planning.

"That's what their thinking Raccoon-bro." Franky added.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go and kick Uka and Cortex's ass." Luffy earn a punch at the head for his rash plan of action from Leon.

"No, we're going to get the gems first then go after them." Leon corrected Luffy.

"But I want to kick their ass for what they did to Aku." Luffy said almost complaining, but still have some seriousness to his voice.

"You can do that after we get the gems, and maybe we can have five meals worth of food waiting afterwards okay." Aerith smiled knowing Luffy will fall for it easily and like predicted he agreed quickly making everyone sweat drops at how Luffy is easily persuade through food.

"Alright, then let's get the gems." Suddenly Luffy's stomach growling noises were heard making him more hungry then ready for battle.

"But first, Sanji Food."

"YOU ARE ALWAYS HUNGRY!" Most people said shouting who know Luffy best.

* * *

 **Two Days Later**

It's been sometime now as the group has finally collected the Gems for what they will need for the assault on the base. However they all decide it was best to rest for today before they go towards Cortex's lair. As they collected the gems some of them are effected by what happen to Aku as they try to coop knowing that Aku might die. Those who are effected the most are Crunch, Coco, and most of all Crash. As they collected the gems those three to the time thinking to themselves as they wonder the if's and buts.

Crunch at the moment is exercise his punches using a punching bag, Franky caught on how Crunch is feeling as he felt Crunch was not up for much to do around here. He notice that Crunch would try and put his frustration on his exercise then would like to deal with his problem.

"Yo Bro, you feeling alright?" Crunch did not answer his question, until he stop punching looking towards Franky, "I'm alright Franky, it's just... I never thought Aku Aku would be hurt this badly. Somehow I feel this our fault for letting this happen in the first place."

Franky saw this lifting his sunglass up with a frown. From what he is seeing Crunch is feeling down cause he couldn't do anything to help Aku in his condition or he could have prevented this situation. "No one could have known what was going to happen. We all gamble on this one strike to stop Cortex and his minions, if anything we should try and figure out a way to get inside their base and stop them." Franky said hoping this would cheer Crunch up, however he still feels he could have done something different about what recently happen.

Franky can tell by Crunch's expression that he is not convince. With a sigh Franky took a seat after asking Crunch to sit beside him. "Listen, I get your having a hard time with this, but you can't let it get to you." Pause for a moment before continuing, "I can say through experience that there are some things, you can't change what happen and you have to except that this is what it is, even if bad things happen the best you can do is try and make it good for you and everyone else." Franky then told some of his story about how he got to shipwright, people he hang out with and how his mistake made things worst then intended. Crunch listen to his story with interest, after Franky told his story to Crunch making him somewhat felt better about himself.

Still Crunch couldn't help asking, "How did you get through that, I mean like what keep you going?" Franky didn't answer at first, but then said, "Well first was my passion for shipwright and dream. But being in this crew, I can think of more reason now my dream is being realize along with my Nakama."

At first he didn't get it, but came to realize with his eyes widen, "You mean that ship out there is...?!"

"Yep... It's the one I made for the crew and part of my dream." Crunch seem to brighten up more after hearing Franky's side of the story. The two then talk more as the night past by before going to bed.

With Coco she was busy typing away working on some projects that was aside from fighting bad guys all the time. Still she couldn't get it out of her mind how Aku end up in this situation.

"Hey Coco, what you working on?" She turn her head over the shoulders to see Nami walking towards her, if anything this brought a smile on Coco's face to see her friend here to help. She can tell by the eyes looking at Coco that Nami is here for support, but didn't say anything about what she wanted to really say about. Instead Coco turn to face the computer continue to work on her project.

"I'm actually trying to invent something other then inventing stuff for our fight. After all the fight with good vs evil won't last forever." She stated as Nami brought a chair to sit beside Coco and see what she is working on.

This brought memories of times when Nami was young wanting to follow her dreams having happy times with the family before all the bad things happen, "So what you trying to invent?" Coco thought about it for a moment then said, "I'm actually trying to create flying vehicles for the future. Also am trying to create ideas for other inventions that would benefit the world instead of fighting purposes."

Nami can't help, but smile at Coco seeing her try and use the abilities for the world. "That cool, I really hope your dream comes true." The statement brought a question mark to Coco, until realizing that Nami also had a dream so it was assume that she also had a dream too by inventing stuff for the world.

"You can say that, still with all that is going on. It will be a while before I could make my inventions into a reality." Nami has an good idea that Coco is really up or pass her limits with the bad guys and all, which is why Nami can understand her feeling and passion. After all a girl's got to have her own hobby away from life, sometimes just working on your hobby can really be a stress reliever. The both of them started to talk some more as they shared ideas on the project itself.

Crash is outside looking at the starry night thinking most to himself, though Luffy is sitting right next to him so you can say both of them are enjoying the view at the night sky, for the most part Luffy didn't say anything, but what he said earlier made Crash think about stuff.

 _Flashback_

 _Crash is depress from what happen with the attack, this doesn't happen if not at all. Cortex and his forces really laid a low blow on them now having the Gems of Life and damaging Aku to his current state._

 _While he is thinking this, Luffy came by with meat sticks in his hands and also had on his body... bruise? If he had to guess he saw Luffy get beat up by Sanji for stealing food supply a lot at times. Still Luffy decides to sit right next to Crash, eating his meat sticks as it were while sitting right next to him._

 _"You want to try some Crash?" He didn't answer not hungry for anything, "Alright, but man Sanji makes the best food. It's cool that he can make anything into a good cook meal." Luffy seem to try and lighten the mood, but has no effect so far._

 _The two were quiet for a while until Luffy said something again, "Say, you worried about Aku?" Crash didn't give a reply, but slowly nodded for a response._

 _"Don't worry, he's strong. If anything believe in your friends, or Nakama as we say it." Luffy said, this made Crash look to Luffy in curious eyes. "Na...Ka...ma?" Crash said for the first time._

 _"It means friend, family or someone you really care about." Luffy explain with a smile. Crash smiled a bit then said, "You... and your... friends are... our Nakama."_

 _"Ah, that we are." After that Crash wanted to have some of the meat stick as the two enjoy the night sky."_

 _Flashback End_

* * *

 **Next Day**

With the machine nearly complete as it increase to 100% as it need 10 more percent in 5 hours to fully charge. It took a while, but with effort they manage to fix the machine the way they needed to work. Now Nefarious and his gang are having a meeting to themselves making plans for what is to come.

Meanwhile Cortex and Uka look outside as they now await for the heroes arrival.

"This is it, this is our time now. Once this machine is active nothing can stand in our way!" Uka shouted feeling confident in this plan.

Cortex somehow is different how different will be decided by the upcoming battle. But what is known is that they have been waiting for this moment and soon they will finally get what they waited all this time.

* * *

 **I want to say sorry for the delay, but we all know that when it comes to life and living it takes priority over all things. As such not always having a chapter every week will be an pain in the ass to wait for new chapters. So this is a message to expect random times when the chapters are out and to check in every now and then when your around.**

 **P.S. Whatever might happen in the future story and written on the chapter will be the idea for the continuing story. I'm saying for my sake because I have a bad habit of changing stuff around every once in a while. But once it's written and done, that won't happen so often.**

 **Other then that sorry for a short chapter and coming up is the battle of this world showdown.**


End file.
